The Games, and the People Who Played them
by Dowwin
Summary: Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya hatch a devious plan, that turns on them. Dragging the guys along with them, They will have to endure challenges and relationships with each other. And in all the chaos, they might even be forced to do some good.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfiction, constructive critique welcomed. Also, I would like to let you guys know that it is set a bit in the Classic Era...so carriages, fancy dresses, etc. I do not own Shugo Chara._

* * *

Prologue. Normal POV.

"Come on Utau, don't let us down now…" Rima muttered below her breath, slightly annoyed that she had to stay in her uncomfortable dress for so long. But just as the words slipped her mouth, Rima saw it. She saw the signal. Just a quick flash of light, but her sharp eyes caught it. So, just as planned, she moved in, keeping her pace brisk and her eyes focused. Then, she saw Amu, also just as they had planned.

"Constantine!" Amu smiled, waving to Rima.

"Alice, oh I am so sorry,I should have been here yesterday but I was completely caught up in some carriage accident on the borders, I think they've cleared it now, but they would not let me through without checking my papers." Rima replied, glad she did not forget Amu's false identity.

"Oh my, well they have been happening a lot in these areas…Oh! How rude of me, let me introduce you to the _very_ generous Sir Calothstine." Amu pointed towards A fairly young man, early twenties perhaps, with light brown hair, and friendly eyes.

"Oh, Sir Calothstine, an absolute pleasure to meet you. Alice has been talking non-stop about the "wonderful Sir Calothstine" ever since she was able to grab hold of a messenger. I am assuming you are the one to help us with our little…problem?" Rima held out her dainty, gloved hand, and Calothstine held it gently, kissing the air above it.

"Yes, m'lady, and, ah, you are to kind." He said, as his eyes glanced quickly at Amu. _Well what do you know, _thought Rima, slightly amused, _looks like our Sir calothstine has a little something for Amu. Well, it only make our job easier._

"Not at all, Sir Calothstine." Amu smiled again, but this time, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, oh, and please, call me Roderick." He added, slightly flustered.

"Of coarse, Roderick." Rima nodded her head politely, as a good lady would.

Roderick coughed. "Well, I, uh, I should be going back now. It has been a pleasure to walk you back to your lodgings. Lady Alice, Lady Constantine, you know where to find me when we will discuss…the problem… Good day." And with that, Calothstine turned around, and walked towards his mansion, looking back only once, to see if he could catch the two ladies walking away as well. But to his disappointment, they were already gone, lost in the crowd.

Little did Roderick know that once he had left, Rima and Amu had made their way back to a hotel, meeting with two of their other accomplices. There, they would put into action a game that took months to plan. A game that would leave Sir Roderick Calothstine, utterly, and completely broke.

* * *

_I might or might not continue it. Tell me what you think. By the way, I would like to say that I was inspired to write this a few weeks after reading The Lies of Locke Lamora, and it's sequel, which I do not own._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1. Enjoy. I do not own Shugo Chara._

* * *

Chapter 1. Normal POV.

Amu and Rima walked side by side into the Berrywood Inn, satisfied. They walked up to the room they were sharing with two others and knocked, a code they had agreed on earlier.

"Come in." Replied whomever was behind the door. Just as the words were uttered a click was also heard. The click of something unlocking. Rima opened the now unlocked door and behind it were two eager women, around the same age as Amu and Rima. One, more on the tallish side, with blonde hair, tied up into to pigtails. The other, a bit more short and energetic. They both approached Rima and Amu exitedly, though the blondie did a better job of hiding it then the other.

"Amu, Rima! How did it go?!" Questioned the child-like brunette.

"Actually, it went quite well, Yaya." Amu answered while walking into the suite, with Rima following closely behind. As Rima closed the door behind them and locked it once again, she gingerly took off the glove Roderick had air-kissed earlier, and threw it into a waste basket placed beside the door.

"Gods, we are never doing that again. Not only was it expensive, but the poison burns my skin." Rima scowled at her reddish hand. "Ugh, my nails, I'll never get them perfect again!" She added, dramatically.

"Well it's a good thing you've got that natural tolerance against things like this, then, isn't it." Utau pointed out. Amu chuckled.

"But Roderick, ha, he'll not only be sick, but sick with a disease nobody even knows about! We just have to wait for him to wash his hands." Amu added, smirking.

"All according to plan…" Utau murmured. "Speaking of part of our plan, Kairi and Kukai _are_ set up down in the slums right?"

"Don't worry about it Utau, Kukai and Kairi have been building reputations as "miracle healers" for days now." Yaya said, confident. "It'll work out fine!" She smiled an ear-to-ear smile.

"Yeah, but maybe I should go check on them…" The blonde contemplated.

"Check on both of them, Utau, or check on Kukai?" Amu asked, a malicious smile forming on her lips. Utau's violet eyes just glared.

"Then again, it might be a good idea…I mean, he could be fooling around with some of the…looser women down there, for all we know." Rima pointed out. Utau looked shocked.

"He wouldn't do that." Utau protected her friend, but it sounded almost desperate. Yaya rolled her eyes and walked up beside Utau, placing a hand on the blonde's slender shoulder.

"Utau, you need to relax, they're only playing with you. Besides, you can't go down there. It would ruin our plan if anyone saw you talking to them privately at this time." Yaya explained, and shocked the girls around her. "What?" She asked.

"Yaya, you're so…_calm._" Amu exclaimed, dumbfounded. Yaya just looked at them, as if they were only just noticing her maturity.

"I want some candy." She suddenly said, and all others rolled their eyes.

"Later Yaya." Utau promised.

"Then we are all satisfied?" Amu asked, twirling a strand of her pink hair. Utau, Rima and Yaya nodded.

"Excellent. But there's only one problem I see right now." Rima said. The three other girls looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Rima?" Amu asked.

"I saw the way Sir Calothstine looked at you. You've only met him for a few days, and he's already head over heals for Lady Alice." Rima smirked, but Amu scoffed.

"Please, it is completely one-sided." Amu countered.

"Is it Amu…you better not fall for Calothstine, and turn on us in the end." Utau challenged. Yaya nodded her head, and Rima's smirk grew wider. They were playing with her.

"God yes, Sir Roderick Calothstine is the most handsome man I've ever met. I would choose him over my closest friends any day." Said a sarcastic Amu.

"I knew she would turn on us, Utau, I just knew it!" Exclaimed Rima, false tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Rima, I'll get the rope and you and Yaya can help me tie her up. Then, we get her share of the loot." Utau said, flashing Amu an evil smile.

"Oh, har har, very funny." Amu rolled her eyes. She walked over to a small table, placed in the middle of the room and sat on her knees, motioning for the rest of them to join her.

"Now, then, let's discuss the rest of our plan."

Calothstine stepped out of his horse drawn carriage, tipping his hat at Mais, his personal driver. Then he stepped over and patted the white muzzles of the two horses that drew him.

All of these cheery gestures only done half-heartedly. To be honest Roderick was actually feeling a bit dizzy. It wasn't that bad though, not enough to make him feel sick, but enough to bother him slightly. Perhaps he was coming down with something. He contemplated his health as his feet carried him across the stone pavement of the front of his house. Eventually, he stopped at his door. He looked at the swirling marble beams, with gold lining, and the birch wood door that took months to finish.

"Master Calothstine?" Asked Marionette, his servant.

"Yes Marionette?" Questioned a slightly incoherent Roderick.

"Shall I draw you a bath, Sir? You look like you need one." She offered.

"Yes please Marionette. Ah, that Lady Alice is sure something alright, and her friend Constantine…" He trailed off after seeing the slightly jealous look of Marionette. He cleared his throat, and Marionette's face became, once again, one of politness. Marionette bowed, a lock of her light brown hair falling out of her bun, and made her way over to one of Calothstine's bathrooms. As she walked over the tiled floor, something almost clicked in Roderick's head.

"Actually, Mari, hold the bath. Make some of my herbal tea for me instead, if you may. Send it to my study room…I have something to look up." Marionette bowed again, and made her way to the kitchen.

When she was out of sight, Calothstine walked into his study room, and called up another servant.

"Call my doctor in…I have a few medical questions for him."


	3. Chapter 3

_The chapter focuses a bit more on Calothstine, but there is a section of the guys, near the end. A very big section. Kutau, if you squint...okay it's a bit obvious. Please enjoy Chapter 2. I do not own Shugo Chara._

* * *

Chapter 2. Normal POV.

Calothstine sat down in his mahogany chair, behind a matching desk. He sighed and look around the room, ignoring the colossal amount of books around him to ease him of his boredom, while waiting for the tea. The doctor would be hours yet, for he lived out of town. But Calothstine's mind didn't wander into the thoughts of his doctor or tea. Roderick Calothstine's mind was completely puzzled.

_I don't understand, _he thought, elbows on the table supporting his head. _I haven't been sick for almost fifteen years…why sick now? _He pondered, absolutely perplexed. _Not even a small cold, not even a headache. And I've been taking Mother's alchemic immune boosting tablets too…how? _His mind wandered at all the possibilities for a couple minutes before Marionette knocked at the study door.

"Come in." Roderick said, distracted. Marionette opened and came through the doors, a cup of tea placed on a saucer.

"Your tea. Shall I place it on the table?

"Yes Mari, thank you." Colathstine answered, head up in the clouds.

"Would you like me to remove the teabag?" She murmurs, looking down upon him. Calothstine lifts the cup up to his mouth, and tastes it.

"Uh…that's fine Mari, um… I'll do it myself." He said in a distracted manner, and Mari nodded, though slightly concerned for his air-headed behaviour. Roderick was usually a very focused man.

"Are you sure you would not want a bath, you look rather discoloured." Marionette asked, concern leaking through her voice.

"Hm? I do? Well, perhaps a bath might be a good idea actually. Make it hot to Marionette."

"As you please." She bowed her head slightly and walked out the room. "I'll call you when it's ready." And she left.

"Thank you." Calothstine blurted, a minute to late, for she had already left. He sighed, and stared at the tea on the table for a good couple minutes, before he decided to take it out. His left hand grabbed the string, lifting it up a tad to quickly. The tea splashed a bit, and a drop landed on Calothstine's right hand, which was next to the cup, at that time. He recoiled instinctively at the hot liquid. But after the heat subsided, Calothstine felt something else. A tingly sensation, subtle, but noticeable. He looked down at his right hand. It was a bit red where the tea had burned him. _Strange_, he thought, for the tingling, that was becoming rather annoying, would not occur from a normal burn. He dipped his left hand into the tea. It wasn't cool yet, still hot enough to burn. But Calothstine ignored that. No tingling side-effect. Not as red either. Calothstine stood up and walked over to one of his many bookshelves. He took out a medical book his mother had left in this townhouse when she had retired to the country with her retinue. Her admirers, followers and students had left as well, _Thank god I don't have to deal with them anymore._ He thought.

Calothstine made his way back over to his desk, and before he even sitting down, had already begun leafing through the pages of the book. When he did sit down, he had already found the chapter he was looking for. _Scrapes, Burns and Rashes, _it readin bold letters. Roderick then began to flip through the worn out pages, looking out for anything that may match up with symptoms he had.

Marionette picked this moment in time to walk in on Calothstine, not bothering to knock.

"Roderick," Marionette pronounced. Calothstine looks up and their eyes meet. In that moment, her eyebrows raise and she says, "Your bath is ready." "Sir."

"My thanks, Mari." He says, without breaking their gaze. "I'll be there in a moment." Marionette turns to leave, but Calothstine calls back her attention. Their eyes meet again. "Has Rogers gone for the doctor yet?" He questions, and Mari's brow wrinkles.

"Yes, he has. Is something the matter?"

"Actually, I seem to be coming down with something."

"Well, most people do, from time to time."

"But not us." And the wrinkles in her brow deeper, as she gazes at him.

"Shall I send a message to your mother?" She asks.

"No. No, that will not be necessary."

"Very well then. I take my leave." Marionette heads out the door, not looking back once.

Calothstine sips his tea quickly and pushes the medical book away. He then stands up and walks over to one of the study room windows and looks out upon the city, beyond the hedges of his property. As he gazes out at the bustling activity of the town he grew up in, and for the first time after Marionette had come in, he recalls the tingling in his hand, and couldn't help wondering if the old family enemies had somehow learned his true name. Because clearly this discomfort was not normal. Roderick Calothstine sighs, and strides off towards his bath.

Everyone in the Whitehouse Bar started whooping and cheering when Kukai started chugging down mass amounts of beer, never stopping for a breath. The only one who wasn't cheering was Kairi.

"Come on Kukai," he said, pulling on his no longer sober friend's shirt. "We have work to do! Calm down!" He said loud, hoping everyone would calm down as well. But that never happens, and the mention of work only drove the men to drink harder. So Kukai ignored Kairi until he had drained his last cup, and everybody went back to their own little partying or conversations.

"Kairi, man, you gotta loosen up a bit, y'know. Find yourself a women or drink something or whatever." He slurred, slapping kairi on the back.

"What about Utau?! She would seriously hurt you if she found out about this."

"Huh? Utau? Oh! The Blondie. Right, right, right. Kairi, she had insisted long ago she had no sort of feelings for me, so why waste my time on her? Gotta move on, y'know, there's plenty of good women out there." He said the last bit a tad louder so the barmaid near him could hear. She looked up at him and he winked, earning a giggle.

"Kukai! We are here earning a reputation as trustworthy healers, not drunken idiots, get a hold of yourself!" Kairi almost yelled, but Kukai didn't hear him, for the two were suddenly surrounded by five men.

"Stephen," called one of them, using Kukai's alias. "Oh! And Edmund is here too!" Kairi nodded a welcome. He recognized the five as some of the people they had helped earlier today. "We were just passing in for a drink, when we saw you two, and we wanted to thank you for helping us."

"Yeah, thanks for healing my daughter and son, I would have never been able to afford the medicine from the local doctors." Cried an average looking man. Black hair, with streaks of blonde in it, almost white eyes.

"And thank you for helping my mother. I still can't believe you did it for so little!" Thanked a short-ish fellow with strawberry blonde hair. The rest of them thanked and left either began chatting it up with friends whom were in the bar too or started flirting with the bar maids. Only one stayed. He was the original speaker. Average height as well, black curly hair, blue eyes. He just sipped quietly on his beer. Kairi took this opportune moment to ask some questions.

"So how his your brother holding up?" Kairi asked. The man looked at him and smiled.

"He's gotten a lot better. Thank again for helping him. I had no idea what to do when he got sick like that. How can I ever repay you?"

"The construction work at the clinic will be payment enough." Kairi suggested.

"Will do." The man replied, glad he didn't have to do anything particularly difficult. Kairi decided it would be a good time to ask about Calothstine.

"A while ago I heard a friend of mine mention the name Calothstine. Ring a bell to you?" The man became oddly quiet. A few of the surrounding men joined in on

conversation.

"Calothstine's a good name. The family lived here for centuries. Never did anything bad." Said one. A burly fellow, with hard, black eyes.

"What is your interest in him?" Asked the black haired man.

"Just in passing conversation. I hear about him a lot in these parts. Just wondering what he's about." Kairi consoled.

"Calothstine is a good man, if you're talking about the one who lives here right now. I believe his name his Roderick. He's one of them nobles. But he's not arrogant about it. His mom was an alchemist. Powerful too, I hear. When she was still living here, she helped us often. But after she moved to the countryside, not much nobles helped the "slum dogs". I guess they thought we were thievin', disease ridden mutts. They're probably right for the most part too." There were grunts of laughter all around. Kairi asked a few more light and casual questions after that, but nothing to suspicious. The men even coaxed him into drinking a couple cups. Kukai was as crazy as ever, making jokes (not all of them funny), and drinking more and more. He was going to have a fun tomorrow morning, Kairi though, smirking. But then he saw Kukai walking away with the barmaid he winked at earlier. If Utau ever hears about this, he thought, the hangover's not the only thing that's going to make his head pound.


	4. Chapter 4

_A bit of a shorter chapter, but I felt as though I needed to clear some things up. Do enjoy, and tell me what you think._

* * *

Chapter 3. Normal POV.

Amu grunted as Rima pulled her dress laces impossibly tight.

"I don't kn-ow! To tight!"

"Sorry, Amu." Rima apologized.

"I have no idea how people stay in these dresses for the whole day. I'm about to die from lack of oxygen." Amu complained. Rima sighed.

"I have to wear one too, Amu. Don't remind me. Besides, don't you want to look good for Sir Calothstine?"

"Are you still going on about that? Come on, you know I'm not interested. Besides, Calothstine will be to sick to notice what we are wearing, fancy or not. It's more for show." Amu retorted, scowl on her face.

"Actually, that wasn't what I was implying, Amu. But then again, maybe you do want to look extra special for him." Rima smiled innocently when Amu glared.

"You almost done?" The pinkette asked, still slightly annoyed.

"Almost…wait, last ribbon…Okay! All done!" Rima took a step back to view Amu from a better vantage point. "Hmmm…bit frilly for me, but the blue looks very nice on you."

"Thanks…here, your turn." Amu held up an equally frilly, yellow, counterpart to her dress, and Rima grimaced.

"Do I even have to go? I mean, it's not like Calothstine is even going to be looking at me…" Rima trailed of at the sight of Amu's eyes. "Never mind."

"Mhm. Okay, story check." Amu commanded. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Amu, we've been over it a thousand times already, I wont forget our background or anything." Rima complained.

"Really? But I forget, how did we meet each other? What was our big problem anyways? Oh, and what was your name again?"

"God, fine. We met each other when we were little children, your parents were close friends with my parents. Practically grew up together. We just came from Feyland, up north, visiting our friend Maia, who just got married to a count. We are here on an errand for your beloved mother, whom has told the both of us to buy a particularly expensive dining room set. She absolutely needs it. It was her dying wish to see it in her house. But, out of your clumsy and air headed behaviour, you got robbed by a bunch of petty thieves. Calothstine, who saw you get robbed, and out of his good-natured heart, rushed to your aid. But the thieves, who just happened to be Yaya and Utau had already run off with your dignity and money. The money that you were going to use for that dining set. Since Calothstine is a sucker for helpless people, especially girls,"

"Which all men are." Utau, who was standing next to Rima, with an amused look on her face, piped in.

"He has decided to loan you the money," Rima continued. "For that incredibly expensive dining set. But, oh! When we get to his castle-like house later today, Calothstine will be horribly sick, and you, being the apple of his eye, will be worried for his health. Even worse, no doctor will be able to diagnose his problem, because we just gave an insane amount of money to a Black magic dealer to make us a custom poison, just for him. I hope he's happy, even when we're robbing him he's spoiled. So after a little while, you recommend him to our partners in crime, Kukai and Kairi, whom I do hope are making good reputations as miracle healers. Since word of them has passed around, he might trust them. If not them, then he should trust you. They heal him, slowly, but gradually. And with every visit they make to Calothstine, they will also be secretly mapping his house and locating his goldmine vault. Once we find it, we make a plan of escape, and on Kairi and Kukai's last visit, we take as much gold as possible from the vault, and flee to the farthest country from Calothstine's residence as possible. Your name is Alice, and mine is Constantine. Happy?"

"Very good. A few little details you missed, but we'll talk about them on the way there." Amu approved. "Now then! How about we get you into you dress?"

"But it took hours to put yours on!" Rima exclaimed.

"Well then, I do hope Calothstine is patient."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Shugo Chara. Don't fret, all the characters will be in by the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4. Normal POV.

Amu walked pass the golden gates of Calothstine's house, with Rima following closely behind. Awe struck their faces as their eyes set upon Calothstine's incredibly large in-town mansion. They had robbed a few rich people in their past, but none of them as rich as Calothstine. The two walked pass a marble fountain, carved into the shape of a robed woman, with a detailed dragon around her feet. They walked pass an almost perfectly kept garden, though there appeared to be some weeds here and there, and some leaves roughly trimmed. Then, they reached the front door, with spiralling pillars on each side of it. White Ivy plants at the bottom of the pillars latched onto it, and climbed up it, adding a slightly ancient look to the whole scene. But that wasn't the true majesty of the doorway. No, it was the door itself. It was hand-carved, but not painted, keeping with the almost rustic theme of the mansion. There was, however, a protective coat painted on it, keeping it shielded from the weather. Even the coating was put on perfectly. Filling in all the nooks and crannies of the detailed door. It was obviously an alchemical coating, for there were scents in the paint, calming scents of flowers that did not reside in Calothstine's garden, and a faint luminescent glow to the door, only adding to it's beauty.

"I'm going to love robbing him." Sighed Rima, smiling at how much money this would have cost, and how much money was most likely in his vault.

"It _is_ very beautiful." Amu said, as her gloved hand touched the ornate brass knocker, placed on one of the double doors. Her fingers traced the floral pattern before she grasped it firmly and knocked twice. She didn't even knock that hard, but a musical echo could be heard within the house.

Rima sighed as a minute passed, and no one answered the door. "Maybe we should knock again…" She suggested to Amu, who shook her head.

"They'll answer, don't worry." She muttered, though she eyed the knocker as well. At last, they could hear the clicking of unlocking, and to their surprise a woman was behind the door. She had her light brown hair tied up in a bun, and her blue eyes striking. She gazed at Amu and Rima, for but a few a few seconds.

"Ah…you must be Lady Alice and Lady Constantine. Do come in." She said, motioning her hand towards the inside of the mansion. "The butler has been very busy lately, always busy, who knows where he is…so I'm having to replace him. Shall I take your parasols? Your Shawls?" She asked, though not as formal as Rima and Amu were used to. She had a confident air about her, and her eyes never left the two of them. Especially Amu. Rima couldn't help noticing her maid dress was much more expensive and well tailored than any other normal maid. Her complexion was also very beautiful. In fact, everything about her was gorgeous. Her posture was one of a noble's and her speaking was clear and pronounced. While Rima was noticing all of this, the maid's eyes were critiquing Amu. _Her dress doesn't look that expensive. Perhaps she isn't as rich as I first thought. But she is very pretty. Both of them are._ She thought. Amu was thinking exactly what Rima was thinking. _We'll have to be careful of her_, Amu mentally noted to herself. Rima was the first to hand the maid her shawl and fancy umbrella. Amu noticed this, and did the same, also handing the maid her gloves. Just then, a rather flustered man came walking out with another maid following closely behind.

"Why now?" The man muttered, under his breath. "At this crucial time, he

becomes so sick. Right when we needed his expertise. This could in danger our whole country" he walked out, lost in his mutterings and thoughts. The maid stared after him for a second then took Rima and Amu's stuff , and walked over to a room.

"They will be inside this room, if I'm to busy to escort you out. It'll be unlocked." She said, and placed the clothing inside of the cloak room. "Calothstine is expecting you two in his study room. He has been very sick lately." Amu and Rima gave each other a quick, knowing look. "I tried to tell him to cancel your meeting, but he insisted on seeing you two." She explained, then quieter, "Though I have no idea why." It was hard to pick it up, but the two girls heard. _Jealousy._ Rima and Amu both thought, entertained.

"Is he very ill?" Rima asked with false concern. The maid frowned.

"Yes, he is. Now, follow me, he is just up these stairs." She answered brusquely. The words stairs did not seem to do it justice. It was more like a twirling stairway that led up to the heavens. But, instead of going up that high, it ended at a doorway, that led to a hallway filled with more doors. The maid led the two girls across the carpeted hallway to the last door, on the left. The maid knocked three times, and a weak, croaking voice answered, "Come in". The beautiful maid opened and held the door open for the two girls.

"Lady Alice and Lady Constantine." The maid announced.

"Thank you Marionette." Calothstine said, in his slightly raspy voice. Amu and Rima's eyes wandered around the study. It was more like a library, Rima thought, absorbing the mass amounts of shelves, filled with books of every sort. The floor was an expensive hardwood with what appeared to be a gemstone inlay, creating geometrical sketches across the floor. It looks a bit like alchemical patterns, thought Amu, amazed. Then, both their eyes wandered to a desk in the middle, made with the same wood as the bookshelves and floor, two red velvet chairs facing it. On the other side of the desk, there was a large oval window that overlooked the town. The red velvet curtains concealed the view though, and the only lights that were present, were alchemical ones, that shone sunshine yellow. Also on the other side of the beautiful desk was a grand chair, almost a couch but not quite as big, matching the whole room. Slumped within the chair was tired looking man. The warmth in his brown eyes had disappeared, and dark circles now surrounded them. His whole face was pale, save his nose that was burning red and instead of wearing formal clothing; Calothstine was in a robe, wearing more comfortable clothing under, which had completely concealed his fit body.

Rima inwardly smirked, but did feel a tad sympathetic. Amu on the other hand looked like she was going to run over to Calothstine and give him a hug. In fact she was just about to, but she composed herself. This did not do unnoticed. Calothstine smiled and was slightly pleased at the fact that she was going to do so. Marionette, the beautiful maid, had her face in a scowl. Rima shot Amu a warning look, disbelief and accusation in her eyes. Amu had an actual look of genuine concern on her face. Rima plastered a false look onto hers. Calothstine gestured for the two girls to take a seat in the velvet chairs. They walked over and sat down.

"Oh dear, Sir Calothstine." Rima frowned, shaking her head. "I do hope you feel better soon. I have to admit, it is awful seeing you like this."

"Worry not, Lady Constantine. Though I have seen better days, the illness is not as bad as it seems. I'm still quite clear in the head." He consoled.

"That does assure me, Sir Constantine. But please, do rest." She insisted.

"Nonsense." He says. "Would you two ladies like some tea, or wine perhaps?"

"Tea please." Amu said.

"For me as well." Rima added. Calothstine looks at Marionette, who was still standing at the doorway.

"Mari, do you mind telling the butler to fetch some tea?"

"Rogers is busy at the moment. What with the eloping business and all. But I am happy to go get some. Would you like the tea the doctor has prescribed?" Marionette questioned.

"No, it hasn't been helping me at all. Make me a cup of my mothers special brew. It might help."

"Alright." And with that, Marionette left, closing the door behind her. Rima turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Eloping?"

"Yes, ha, well, our, uh, gardener ran away with our milkmaid." Calothstine grinned, a very wolfish grin. Rima and Amu both found it hard to contain laughter, but a couple giggled escaped.

"Surely, Sir Roderick, you must be joking." Amu giggled.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Alice." Rima laughed, and then covered her mouth quickly. Amu and Calothstine both laughed at the sight. Amu's laugh was full and joyful. Calothstine's was broken and mixed up with coughs. Soon, he burst into a fit of coughing, hand holding his chest.

Rima faked a look of concern, but knew it wasn't that serious. Amu, though, stood up, and walked quickly over to Calothstine's side, hand on his shoulder.

"Roderick? Are you well?" She asked worriedly, Rima shook her head at the sight. Finally, the coughs subsided, and Calothstine sat back up, relatively strait, Amu's hand never leaving his shoulder.

"I'm quite alright now, Lady Alice, thank you." He reassured, eyes wet from the coughing. Amu's hand moved from his shoulder to his hand.

"Constantine is right, Roderick. You should rest."

"I'm fine, really. Besides, we still have your little financial problem at hand."

"No, Roderick, you are obviously to sick. Don't worry about it. I'll just have to break the news to my mother." Amu said, dropping all casualness. Rima frowned at this.

Then, a knock was heard at the door. "Your tea." Marionette said, from the other side. Then she came in, holding a silver platter with three silver saucers and cups on it. Two of the cups had a greying looking water in them. The third had a more greenish appearance. But when Marionette walked in, she saw the three. Amu's hand on Calothstine's, and Rima's scowl.

"I'll, um, just place it on the table." She muttered, and hurriedly walked over to the desk, placing the platter above it. She gave Amu a blank stare and ignored Rima.

"Will there be anything else, Sir, before I go help Rogers?" She asked, losing some of her confidence.

"Um, no Marie, that'll be fine." Calothstine said.

"Rogers seems rather preoccupied. Perhaps he is in need of some extra help?" Rima suggested, an idea forming in her head.

"Surely I could not ask of your ladies assistance." Roderick answered.

"Not of us, Roderick, but a few of our friends, who are visiting us tomorrow. They used to be farmhands, but took a more suitable job later on. One of them is even quite good at gardening. Perhaps I could ask them to come in, and help for a few days." Rima suggested. Amu nodded her head, removing her hand from Calothstine's, and returning to her seat.

"They owe us a favour anyways." Amu added in.

"That won't be necessary, my ladies. Rogers is actually putting up a hiring sign already." Marionette said sharply. Calothstine, noticing this, smiled inwardly, for he did like to push her buttons.

"But Marie, it would save Rogers the troubles of hiring someone. Why not?" He asked. Marie looked at him, silently accusing.

"Very well, Sir, I will inform him, straight away." She said, and left.

"I don't think she likes us, Roderick." Amu joked, and Calothstine chuckled.

"I don't think she's so fond of me right now either." He smiled, and coughed again.

"Roderick, you really should see a doctor." Amu pushed.

"I already have. Actually I've seen three. They all don't know what's wrong with me." Calothstine shook his head, frowning.

"I've heard there are a couple of Miracle Healers, down in the slums. Have you tried them?" Rima asked, glad their plan was working out all right.

"Hmmm…I've heard of them too. But no, it never crossed my mind to have them check me." He said.

"We could go talk to them." Amu suggested, eyes boring into Calothstine's.

"Um…well…I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Heck, I'm willing to try anything right now. Tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely. We'll send a messenger to confirm the time we're coming." Rima concluded, standing up shaking Calothstine's hand, quickly. Calothstine couldn't help noticing that the skin on her hand was slightly inflamed. Amu hugged Calothstine quickly. "Do get better." She says, with alarming sincerity, as Rima turns the other way, and rolls her eyes.

Rima walked out the door. Amu followed, sparing a glance backwards, finding Calothstine's eyes closed, head resting on the back of his chair. A while after Amu and Rima had left, Marionette found her way back to the study to remove the tea set, the whole way muttering about Roger and his preoccupations. She sees Calothstine resting with his eyes closed, and goes over to noisily pick up the tea set.

Calothstine opened his tired eyes. "Constantine…" He mutters.

"Excuse me?"

"Constantine…was she wearing gloves when she arrived?"

"Um, no. Only the other one gave me her gloves."

"Ahhh…" And his mind went back to when they first met. As he grasped Rima's hand, and breathed in the slight, peculiar scent. "How disappointing."

"What is?"

"Mari…I believe we're being set up."


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Shugo Chara._

* * *

Chapter 5. Normal POV.

Nagihiko strolled along the beaten path, leading back towards a hotel; he and his comrades were staying in. He opened the door leading inside the inn, nodding at a few of the usual bar guests he had come to know.

"Nagi?" One of the barmaids called for his attention. He twirled around, gracefully, and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Phiona?"

"A letter, sent by bird came for you, just after you left for your walk. Here." Phiona handed him a small circular bag, small enough to fit in the claws of a messenger bird.

"My thanks." He said, and tipped her a dollar, for he had grown to be friends with Phiona, the barmaid, and she lacked money to support her children. Phiona nodded her head in thanks, and continued serving the hungry customers, while Nagi headed up the stairs to the room he was sharing. He knocked.

"Who is it?" Asked a quiet voice, from behind the door.

"It's me Tadase, I have a letter from down south." Nagi replied. The door opened, and behind it appeared a blonde, princely looking male.

"Isn't Amu down south?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Nagi replied, stepping into their small two-bedded room, with an extra mattress on the wooden floor. Nagi walked over to his bed, and sat down, Tadase sitting beside him.

"Should we wake Ikuto up?" Tadase asked, eyeing the sleeping blue haired man. Nagihiko nodded, and walked over to the mattress, poking Ikuto's face.

"What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"A letter came, from down south. Probably Amu."

"Hmm…can we read it later…?" He asked, barely staying in the present.

"No. Wake up." Nagi pressed, poking his arm firmly. Ikuto sighed, yawned, and propped himself up on his elbow. Nagihiko went back to sitting down beside Tadase, and began to read the letter out loud.

_Nagi, Tadase and Ikuto, _

_ Come down. Now. Like I mean this moment._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Rima._

"Ugh, she's so demanding." Ikuto complained, almost fully awake now.

"You think we should go?" Nagi asked, eyes still locked on the piece of paper.

"I think we should. They may need our help." Tadase said.

"Well, it has been boring around here lately." Ikuto threw in. Nagihiko nodded.

"I think we should, as well."

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow." Ikuto said, a note of finality in his voice. He wrapped himself in his blankets again, and began to close his eyes before:

"But it says this moment…like now…" Nagi pointed out.

"Maybe they're desperate, they might be in trouble." Tadase started panicking, but only a mild case.

"Calm down kiddy king," Ikuto said, using Tadase's childhood nickname. "They can wait for the end of my nap."

"But she said right now…" Nagi frowned.

"There are military and scouts everywhere, we don't even know what they're doing here." Ikuto reminded, hoping that would end this conversation, and he could finally go back to his nap.

"Then we'll just have to sneak by, won't we?"

Ikuto sighed.

* * *

_Please, do tell me what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_Please enjoy. I don't own Shugo Chara._

* * *

Chapter 6. Normal POV.

Ikuto motioned for Nagihiko and Tadase to follow him, as he snuck past another guard, and made sure the coast was clear. When the two reached Ikuto he silenced them, and pushed them against the wall. Another guard came around the watchtower, not even looking in their direction. The guard left, and turned around another stone corner, muttering something about a nap, and how much he needed one.

"I know what you mean." Ikuto muttered, so low under his breath, that not even Nagi or Tadase heard. They were about to move out again, but in mid stride, Ikuto stopped. He whispered the other two to do so as well. The muttering of the guards was quiet, but not inaudible.

"I just don't understand why we have to go so far for a little trading problem between south and west. I mean, I understand a few guards here and there, but there are army's worth of men set up everywhere."

"Don't you get it?" Muttered another voice. "This is practically war between west and south. I just don't understand why west hasn't smartened up yet, and given south the package."

"Yeah." And both guards instantly silenced, for their superior had called on them.

The three men looked at each other, and began sneaking through the guards once again, though this time, far more quietly than before.

"Army's worth" and "war" were not words to be taken lightly.

The trio of dirty, hungry and sleep-deprived boys stood at the front entrance of the Berrywood Inn.

"This seems to be the place." Tadase said, staring at the massive, steeply peeked building before them.

"Well, it did say Berrywood Inn on the letter they sent us." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Let's go in then." Ikuto muttered. They began to walk in, when suddenly a thought struck Nagihiko.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in this way." He warned his

comrades.

"Why not?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, are we not a tad underdressed? Not to mention dirty and broke. They might assume we're up to something, or not let us in at all." Nagi explained. The other two nodded.

"Backdoor?" Ikuto asked.

"Backdoor."

It was an un-kept alleyway, to be sure. Tadase almost felt bad for the servants and cooks who had to come through this dank and dark place. His thoughts were interrupted by Ikuto harrumphing. Tadase and Nagihiko turned to see a frantic little boy, apologizing to Ikuto for bumping into him.

"I'm so sorry, sir." The little brunette, who looked no older than seven, bowed his head in apology and, after Ikuto said to watch where he's going next time, the boy ran back to his four other friends, who instantly started teasing him.

"Clumsy, Teddy, watch out next time." An older, black-haired girl scolded.

"Yeah," Said another boy, older than "Teddy" but younger than the blackie added. "If you don't watch where your going, bad things could happen to you."

"Like alchemists." Cried a little girl, with bright orange hair. Teddy's eyes widened in horror.

"Hush, Arroe, don't frighten him." The black-haired girl said.

"But Temppre, Tedd could tell them his real name, if he doesn't watch himself, then they could use him to do anything they wanted!" The orangie said, defensively. "I was only warnin' him." The Eldest girl looked at her severely. She gave the three boys one last apologetic look, then turned, and walked away, with her little crew following behind.

"Ah, children, and their imagination." Nagi looked at the disappearing figures.

"Come on, Nagi, let's get moving." Tadase urged, and the three thieves headed into the Berrywood Inn, hoping that they would find the rest of the gang.

After ten minutes of sneaking, and wondering what door to knock on, Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase overheard muttered arguments. The three walked up to the door the sound was coming from and started listening.

"For the last time Rima, I'm not falling for Calothstine!" Amu almost yelled.

"Really?! Because it looked pretty convincing to me!" Rima almost-yelled back.

"No! He's just a frien-I mean, gah, I was just acting, Rima!

"Sure, holding his hand?! Rushing to his aid?! You hugged him!" A gasp was heard. Ikuto frowned and rolled his eyes. Tadase shook his head in disappointment. Nagi stayed silent.

"Amu, don't back out on us, just because of him." Utau warned.

"This again?! Look, Utau, Rima, Yaya, I'm not going to turn on you guys for Roderick. Even if he is rich and handsome, and kind and…wait…uh…"

"See?! So I was right!" Rima concluded.

"Well, he is kind of good looking…" Utau murmured. Ikuto held back a chuckle. How typical of his sister.

"Kukai will be so disappointed." Ikuto said, choosing that time to burst in on the girls.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Yaya spoke for the first time through that whole argument.

"Rima sent for us." Nagi answered.

"But you're all filthy, we can't be seen in public with you! What will they think?" Amu accused, still quite agitated.

"But you sent for us." Ikuto repeated again.

"Go! Leave! Ask for the new doctors, by the poor district, tell Kukai and Kairi that we'll meet at their clinic tonight. And no beer!" Rima shooed them out, and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"Huh." Ikuto stared at the shut door, frowning. "Typical women. They send for you, you risk your life to get to them, as fast as possible, and when you get there, they shoo you away."

As the guys slinked down the hallway the arguing could be heard, slowing building up again.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. What did you guys think?_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm incredibly sorry to all whom are reading this fanfiction, but I forgot to post this earlier. This is supposed to come before the following chapter...I know, puzzling, but read this, then chapter eight. Thank you, all. _

* * *

Chapter 7. Normal POV.

Utau frowned, and the frown was for three things. First, mud from the moist ground started soaking into her shoes, making it hard to walk. Second, The smell of fish, sweat and beer was everywhere in the air. It was not pleasant. And, thirdly, loud cheering could be heard from the Whitehouse Inn, and she swore that the cheering sounded a lot like Kukai when he was to drunk. Drunk…didn't Rima or Amu or somebody tell them to make sure they didn't drink? She sighed. They were fools to even think that they would listen.

"Sounds a lot like Kukai, when he's drunken to much…" Rima murmured, low under her breath. Amu, who was walking beside Utau, noticed a grimace etched onto her face.

"I knew they wouldn't listen!" Yaya whined.

"I think, deep down, we all knew they wouldn't even consider the thought of not drinking." Amu spoke the truth.

They were only a few feet away from the door to the Whitehouse Inn now, and the cheering got louder. Words were easier to pick out, thought some things said you didn't even want to hear. Utau, who rolled her eyes at the ruckus, opened the shabby door, which made a creaking sound. Only a couple barmaids glanced over at the girls entering, and one or two men drunkenly tried to flirt with them.

But the only thing that caught the girls' attentions were five certain people. Kukai, who seemed to be the life of the party, feverishly gulping down beer. Kairi, who surprisingly wasn't trying to stop him, was actually enjoying himself, conversing. Nagihiko was silently sipping a cup, listening to Kairi go on about whatever guys talk about. Occasionally the two would chuckle at one of Kukai's crazy antics. Tadase was drinking. That itself, was strange. He never drank.

Three girls, a blonde, a redhead and a brunette, who had striking grey eyes, surrounded Ikuto, giggling and sweet-talking him with every chance they got. Ikuto seemed pleased enough. But when the four girls entered, Tadase saw, out of the edge of his eye, Amu, with a frown set on her face. He quickly put his alcohol down behind him, on the counter, shielding it the best he could. Then he alerted Kairi and Nagi, who also attempted to hide his drink. Ikuto, noticing this, looked at the doorway, and seeing the women, he quickly excused himself from his admirer's and gave his drink to one of them, turning to "talk to Nagi". Kukai was too far-gone to even notice anything.

The girls angrily walked towards the men. Ikuto, whom was inwardly startled at their appearance, composed himself, and smirked.

"Ladies." He shouted. "Your late." Though they weren't actually late, Ikuto was only attempting to turn the tables on them. Amu walked passed Ikuto, picking up a bottle behind him. She turned to face him.

"Look, I wasn't drinking, I wa-'' But Ikuto was cut off, for Amu started pouring the alcohol onto his head. The whole time, her eyes were set on a glare. Suddenly though, Kukai noticed drink being wasted, and snatched the bottle out of Amu's hand.

"No need to waste good beer, lady…" He trailed off when his mind slowly recognized the aggravated women around him. "Aammuuu?" He slurred. Dropping the bottle he had grabbed. Ikuto, with his cat-like reflexes, caught the drink, and downed it in a couple gulps. The girls rolled their eyes and groaned.

"You are supposed to be healing people, not making yourselves sick!" Utau scolded.

"We told you not to go drinking!" Yaya shouted.

"Well, well, well, looks like the healers' mothers have come to pull them home, by their ears!" Yelled a patron. Another drunk snaked around Rima and Yaya, who were standing side by side, and rested his arms on their shoulders.

"I need somebody to mother me!" He shouted, noticing how attractive the "mothers" were.

"I think we all need mothers!" Cried another drunk. Cries of agreement were heard all around. Surrounding barmaids had a jealous look in their eyes. Rima and Yaya shook the man's arms off, and their gesture was followed by laughter. Kairi walked over to the women.

"Sorry boys, it seams as though we have to show our mothers to our clinic, for some more _private _healing." He said, beginning to walk out of the bar, with the rest of the gang following behind. Whistles, "woohoo's" and "yeah!'s" were heard all around.


	9. Chapter 9

_Many apologies this posting took so long. For some reason, I guess I lacked inspiration, or some other excuse like that. But the story's getting good, now (well, at least for me), and I'll most likely post more often, nowadays. Sorry, once again, and thank you for reading._

* * *

Chapter 8. Normal POV.

Kairi and Kukai led their comrades back to their makeshift clinic, Utau complaining about her wet shoes and aching feet the whole way. Conversation was scarce, for there was not much to talk about. Or at least, they couldn't risk anything being heard. So they continued, in companionable silence, until they reached the clinic. It was an old, shabby sort of thing, with crumbling walls and an old door. But, despite its appearance, it was sturdy and watertight. Mostly. But perhaps, most important of all, they got it for free. Kairi opened a door for everyone, and when all entered, he closed and locked it.

The inside looked rather different than the outside. It was cleaner, and the room looked almost newly built. It had to. If it wasn't sanitized, they wouldn't look as professional. There were fifteen chairs, scattered around the clinic room, and the group of people all grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So," Nagi began. "Why call us out here?"

Amu thought of where to begin.

"Well, we planned a game, after the three of you left to visit Lulu, whom I am assuming is doing well?" Tadase nodded, so Amu continued. "You see, Genevieve Calothstine was an alchemist, and a noble. Had many followers, friends, and money. After she retired, she left a rather large sum to her only son, Roderick Calothstine, the poor soul we're robbing now, who only increased that sum with his alchemic work. He's known for being quite the friendly soul, and on top of that, for having a soft spot for helpless females."

"Because you four are so helpless." Ikuto sarcastically interrupted. Utau, who was sitting beside him, punched him, none to gently, on the shoulder. Amu scowled and continued.

"So, we followed Roderick around for a month and after figuring out his routine, we used the money from the last game, bought large amounts of medicine, and began setting up Kukai and Kairi as "miracle healers"."

"Wait! You used all the money from our last game?" Ikuto interrupted, once again.

"It looked like a good investment." Rima muttered. Amu sighed and started talking again.

"So, when Calothstine made his usual trip to the market every Sunday, Utau and Yaya faked being robbers. When he walked pass an alleyway, he saw Yaya and Utau stealing my money, and harassing me. He came, and they fled. My story is that my dear old mother wanted a dining set, a very special one, only found here, and sent for me to retrieve it, with her money. My money was "stolen" by Utau and Yaya. He naturally felt pitiful towards me, and decided to help me." Amu took a momentary pause to look at everyone.

Kukai had passed out on a table, and was now snoring soundly.

"I called Rima in then, telling him that she was my childhood friend, and that she was going to help me. We spent mass amounts of money on Crow's Feather, a poison and it's antidote. We dusted Rima's gloves with it, and Calothstine inhaled, and touched her hand. Once Crow's Feather touches water, it takes full affect." She explained. "So, he'll be sick in bed, and since Kukai and Kairi are now healers, I've recommended them to him, and we'll visit him weekly. During that time, we will also be mapping and planning out his vault, and our escape."

"But then, during our last visit to Calothstine, we found out that his gardener was unavailable, and things have been a bit hectic for his butler and maids. So, Rima convinced him to hire you guys part time, and you will assist us with the planning and mapping." Tadase, Ikuto and Nagihiko all nodded their heads in agreement, already immersed in thoughts of thievery and escape.

"I'm in." Nagi said, head still off in space.

"Definitely." Ikuto smirked.

"Me too." Tadase smiled gently. The mood seemed to lighten a bit, and the girls were almost completely cooled down from the drinking incident, but a stray thought wandered into Ikuto's head, and he felt the need to announce it.

"On the way here," He began, and all eyes were on him…well, besides Kukai's whom eyes were to heavy to open. "We overheard guards talking about a package and practically war between South and North or West or some direction and South…know anything about it?"

"War?" Yaya questioned, slightly alarmed. Tadase nodded.

"Yeah, we had to sneak passed almost thirty guards, all on duty." The listeners' eye's widened.

"Thirty? What else did you hear?" Utau faced Ikuto.

"Not much, their superior came and stopped them from slacking off. But I heard that there was around an army's worth set up all over the boarder, and a package that wasn't sent to south…maybe a trading problem?"

"I'm surprised it has almost come to war…" Kairi mumbled in thought.

"Now that you mention it, When Rima and I were visiting Calothstine last, right before we entered, a rather flustered man came stumbling out…muttering something about needing Roderick now, and it being a shame he's so sick. Could that be related?" Amu explained, and asked. Utau nodded her head.

"Could be. Maybe it's an alchemical package of some sort." She suggested.

"Well, whatever the problem, let us be swift with our thieving, and escape, before we get to involved with this "war"." Said Kairi, and there were soft agreements all around.

And though they all looked composed, underneath their faces, our thieves were racking their brains for plans and escapes, more feverishly now then ever.

Rima swiftly glanced at all faces, looking for some reassurance. The only she got was from Nagihiko, and his eyes weren't concealing his true worries very well at all.

She sighed quietly, and for once, she didn't even care if they got the money they trying to steal.

* * *

_Not as good as I had hoped, but do tell me your opinion. : )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Please enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Things are heating up, and i'm getting exited for the next little bits. I don't own Shugo Chara._

* * *

Chapter 9. Normal POV.

Marionette entered Calothstine's bedroom, holding a tray of tea and biscuits. She balanced the tray on one hand and closed the door gently with the other.

"Your medicinal tea, Roderick." She announced, and placed the platter on a hand-carved, bedside table. In the bed, beside the table, sat Calothstine. He sat rather straight for a sick person, leaning into a book slightly. Silk blankets covered his knees.

"Mhm…Just place it on the table." He muttered, eyes not wandering from his book. Marionette sighed.

"It is on the table." Calothstine looked down at his table, and oh-ed. "You should get out of bed. Your first appointment should be nearly here." She informed, though in a slightly demanding tone. Calothstine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think the senator will like to see me in my nightclothes?" He asked, a sarcastic tone leaking through his voice.

"No…get up." Mari glared him down.

"I don't know how I'll be able to live with you, after you've finished the covenant." Roderick muttered quietly. Marionette just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, get dressed. Don't you want to look good for you second appointment?" She asked, politely, though any trained eye could easily see the displeasure in her eyes.

"Lady Alice? You don't trust her very much at all, do you." His reply was not a question.

"You don't either." She retorted, and she could see the conflict twist on his face. Calothstine closed his book.

"No, I don't." And suddenly he looked quite sick again.

"Drink your tea," Marionette said softly, as she opened the door. "It seems to be helping." Calothstine nodded, and picked the cup up.

"I'll go fetch your clothes…since that butler of yours always seems to be doing some un-butler like activities." And with that, Marionette left Calothstine with his thoughts.

***

"Lady Calothstine?" A tall, red-haired man popped his head through a slightly ajar door.

"Yes, Jaems? Please, do come in." The redhead entered, closing the door behind him.

Lady Calothstine's study was indeed, and eye opener. It was a cylindrical shaped room with candles that were stuck in orbs of every colour, and they levitated all around the room. Though the study was not particularly large, it was still roomy. The desk, in which Lady Calothstine sat, was a combination of wood and metal. The surface was a dark wood, crafted by the witchmaze tree, a plant that is almost impossible to work with. The legs that supported the surface were a rustic-looking metal, with iron vines and flowers climbing up them. The flowers looked so life-like…perhaps they were alive, you just never knew in an alchemist's study. Especially one of Lady Calothstine's stature.

Book shelves covered the walls, and every shelf was packed with literature. The ceiling was made with iron bars and stained glass, and it created a domed shape, that let a warm light in. The stained glass colours matched those of the glass orbs. A faint floral scent could just be picked up, and it brought ease to one's mind. The floor beneath was a wood, matching the desk's, and faint, blue lines could occasionally be seen, when the light shone correctly on to it. The lines drew out detailed geometrical patterns.

Behind the witchmaze desk was a wooden chair, with a black velvet cushion, that supported the person who was sitting in it, quite comfortably.

And the person that sat in the chair was Lady Calothstine, a tall, slender women, that looked no older than thirty.

"I was just going over our sales, and our supplies count, and I came across something rather strange." Jaems explained, and set down two sheets of paper on the desk. Lady Calothstine looked over the papers briskly, but did not see the problem.

"I don't understand, Jaems, what's the matter?" The secretary sighed.

"You never were good at accounting." And lady Calothstine smiled at that. Jaems pointed out one of the stock numbers to her.

"This day's stock is thirty percent lower than the day before, and," He pointed to the other sheet of paper, that showed the sales "we made no money from it." Lady Calothstine frowned, and it didn't suit her face.

"Also," Jaems pulled out another piece of paper, seemingly from nowhere. "A moderate amount of this has gone missing." Lady Calothstine eyes widened, just a touch.

"Crow's Feather?"

***

"Ooh, I've got such a headache." Kukai complained, rubbing the side of his head. "Do I have to go to see this Calothstine?"

"Yes." Utau replied, a tad sharply.

"Here, take this." Yaya came in from another room, and handed Kukai a cup filled with translucent, grey liquid. "It should stop the pounding a bit." Kukai took the cup gratefully, and downed half of it in a gulp, instantly regretting it. It tasted horrid.

"Blah, what is this?" He asked, disgusted.

"Moonleaf tea. Helps with hangovers. Come, drink the rest of it." Rima sounded in. Kukai did as he was told, and made a face, before he continued to dress himself in more fancy attire. Utau had to admit, he looked kind of good in it. Kairi had already dressed himself up, and was going over their background story with Tadase. Yaya was now helping Amu put her dress on, and was finishing the last lace off. It was green, and white laces adorned it. Ikuto admired her from afar, but she was just dressing for Calothstine.

Rima wore a violet gown, with lighter purple gloves, and her hair was worn in a detailed bun with violet ribbons. Utau and Yaya would stay behind, and "hold down the fort" as Kukai had put it.

"Eager to see Calothstine, are we?" Rima asked, an expectant looking Amu. Amu was just pacing back and forth. her eyes rolled. She didn't have time for this now. This meeting was too crucial for them to blow it over with accusations. Regardless of whether they were false or not.

***

Lady Calothstine was in a slight shock.

"Who would want Crow's feather?" She mumbled to herself. "Jaems?"

"Yes, Lady Calothstine?"

"Who was working the stock piles that day?"

"It was Jarrell."

"Jarrell? One of my own students?"

"There's still a small possibility that he wasn't at fault, Milady." The secretary consoled, but she shook her head.

"Jaems, call Jarrell up for me, will you?"

***

Marionette returned to Roderick's room, with his clothes, and let him change, alone.

"You can come in now." He said, behind the door. Mari entered, with a neutral face. Calothstine had on a white, silk shirt, with black, formal pants. He was sitting on his bed, hands on his knees. He smiled, gently when she entered.

"Do you need something?" She asked, a bit harshly.

"Can't two betrothed just have a nice little chat?"

"That never seems to be the case with you." She muttered, and he sighed.

"Your year's almost up, isn't it?" He asked, sadly, and she smiled deviously.

"Indeed. Then, it's your turn to serve me." She smiled at his fallen reaction.

"And I did so enjoy having you as my maid." Roderick looked a little healthier, Mari noted.

"Hah, well that's good to know. I just hope you're as good a butler, as I a maid."

"I don't understand why our families always have to do this." Calothstine complained

"It's tradition, Roderick. Our parents had to work for one another, and so did our grandparents. They respect tradition like it's a law. Just bear with it until your year's up."

"Do you even want to marry me?" Calothstine asked, eyes boring into hers. Marionette faltered for a moment.

"I…don't know. But does it matter? I mean, we could fake the marriage, and you can go on with Lady Alice, and I'll go on with whatever the life I have at that time." Again, she saw that conflicted face.

"Lady Alice could possibly be the one poisoning me. Her and Lady Constantine. The "miracle healers" are probably in on it too. Definitely the hired help she's bringing in."

"That is, if she is even behind this whole mess." Marionette said.

"Are you defending her now, Mari?"

"No. I'm simply pointing out all the possibilities. She could still be innocent, Roderick…though I highly doubt it."

"It's a shame my health had to be affected at this time too…" He murmured, and Mari nodded her head.

"They keep coming for you help, don't they?" And Calothstine nodded his head.

"West is being stubborn. I won't be surprised if they look for the aid of my mother as well."

"Hmm…it's been a long time since I've seen your mother…I wonder what she's doing right now."

***

"Who, on this almighty earth did you sell it to?" Lady Calothstine was standing, arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

"Milady, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!" Cried a young man, very early twenties, if not earlier.

"Jarrell, don't you dare lie to me!" She raised her voice, and octave higher, tired of playing these games.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He defended, anxiously. Lady Calothstine sighed.

"I'm sorry Jarrell, I know you're a good student, and you wouldn't steal from me…it's just that this whole South and West Ordeal is getting the better of me, I'm afraid." Jarrell relaxed a little.

"No need to apologize, Milady."

"No, I lost my temper…you want something to drink? You look a bit tired. How about one of my citrus blends?" Jarrell eagerly nodded his head. He had once tasted her citrus blend, when he was younger. It was after a hard day of practising, she offered him one. He only hoped it would taste as good as it did then.

Lady Calothstine told Jaems to fetch a bottle and two cups, and after a minute he came back with a glass pitcher and two stone goblets, with the same flower design as her table. Jaems then poured the liquid into the cups and Jarrell took the glass and hungrily drank it.

"So," Lady Calothstine began, and Jarrell looked up at his mentor, noticing she did not drink any herself. "Who did you sell the Herbs to, Jarrell, and don't lie to me this time."

Jarrell was shocked that she would bring this up again, and his nervousness instantly came back, for he was the one to sell the herbs. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He couldn't seem to lie. In fact, he had a strong feeling to tell her the truth. His heart raced.

"Well?" She asked again, this time, her tone of voice was almost angry, and this frightened him. Lady Calothstine hardly ever got this angry, and when she did, it was as if a whole new side of her showed. Jarrell tried again, but he couldn't lie.

"You know, the funny thing is Jarrell, that you didn't expect me to use a truth serum. Please, after being my apprentice so long, you expected me to let this go so easily?"

"N-no, Milady."

"No, I didn't think so." Lady Calothstine moved around her desk, and sat on it, swinging one leg on top of the other.

"I'm going to ask again, Jarrell. Who. Did. You. Give. The. Herbs. To?" With every word she spoke, the lights seemed to disappear even more, until the only light that shone was from the ceiling. The blue patterns on the floor glowed brighter, and Lady Calothstine's true authority appeared in her features.

Jarrell coward in his chair, and he began to shake, uncontrollably. Before he knew it, he was crying. He didn't know why the sobs didn't seem to stop, but the power of his mentor frightened him to no end.

"There…there were four of them, all girls…" He took a deep breath trying to control himself. The more he spoke the truth, the more he found the fear in him dimming. It was a pleasant, warm tingle inside, so he spoke more.

"They didn't tell me their names, but they mentioned heading down south…berrywood I think…" He stopped sobbing now, and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. Lady Calothstine motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, that's all they told me…I didn't care at the time…they paid me so much…" At that moment, Jarrell did not look his age, he looked much younger, and it reminded Lady Calothstine of that little boy she found in the streets, many years ago. She pitied him.

"Thank you Jarrell." She spoke softly. "You are free to go back to your work." Joy and surprise lit his face. He stood up and bowed.

"Thank you so much, Milady."

"Mhm." And with that, Jarrell left her study.

"Were you not to gentle on him, Lady Calothstine?" Jaems asked. He had seen the whole thing.

"No. This truth serum is permanent."

"Ah. So, down by berrywood? Isn't that close to…"

"My son? Yes." She pondered the situation for a moment. "Jaems, could you write a letter to Roderick, for me? I require his assistance."

* * *

_What did you guys think?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the wait, but I was having some troubles writing this chapter (it's not even that long). But please enjoy anyways._

* * *

Chapter 10. Normal POV.

The group of thieves rode in an open carriage. Not as pleasant as the girls wanted, but practical, for that large of a group would suffocate in a roofed carriage. It was drawn by two horses (ponies), coloured a muddy brown. They looked old and worked, but strong, and steady. A tall fellow, with prominent cheekbones, and white hair, directed them. The actual carriage itself was nothing spectacular. It was white-painted wood, with a bronze lining, but no intricate swirls or gold inlay adorned it. It had no roof, and the air blew Amu and Rima's hair all over the place, earning vexatious comments from the two, the whole ride to Calothstine's mansion.

As the caravan of seven arrived at the gates of Roderick's home, a much more elaborate carriage was leaving. It was lead by two black horses, young and powerful. The person who controlled them wore a white mask with gold patterns. His hair was all over the place, blonde and wind-blown. Well dressed, though he was just another driver. The carriage was black, with white and gold patterning, similar to that of the driver's mask. It was roofed, and white curtains covered the glass windows, showing nobodies face. The white haired driver nodded at the masked one, and he returned with an inclination of the head. The horses neighed at each other quietly, when they passed, and the wheels of the roofless carriage hit stone, making for a much smoother ride.

The carriage stopped, and the seven got out, girls fixing loose strands of hair and wrinkles in their dresses. They waved a brief farewell to the driver.

"Shall we then?" Amu asked, motioning to the front of Calothstine's house. The boys gawked at it.

"My god." Ikuto muttered, astounded. Amu smiled at the house, Rima noted, a tad to enthusiastic.

The thieves walked across the pavement and towards the door. A few steps away, Amu suddenly skipped forward, and her hand eagerly reached for the ringer. Rima's eyes rolled, and Ikuto cocked a brow. Nagihiko smiled…no, smirked. Tadase looked the other direction with a frown, and Kairi fixed his glasses. Kukai nearly broke out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Amu, noticing everybody's reaction, put her hand down swiftly.

"Amu, could you be a good girl, and knock?" Ikuto suggested, and smirked when she glared at him. But, he noticed, she complied anyways, sending a musical ring through the house.

****

Marionette, who had just finished escorting two senators out, frowned when she heard the ringing. Calothstine's second appointment; Lady Alice and her _wonderful_ friends were here. She headed towards the door, sighing.

Her hand grasped the golden handle, and she paused before opening it, wondering if they would go away if she didn't answer.

Marionette sighed again, and opened the door, letting in rays of sunshine, which would normally cheer her mood, but she didn't feel like putting on a fake smile today.

****

Amu, who was closest to the door, was the first to see Marionette's face. She saw something…a look of accusation, perhaps. But the look disappeared quickly when the maid laid eyes on the thieves. Kukai and Ikuto's eyes widened slightly at Marie, and her beauty. They were all curious as to why she was wearing such fine clothing.

"Welcome, Lady Alice, Lady Constantine. These must be the famous doctors." Kukai and Kairi nodded briefly. "And the workers you had mentioned earlier. Come in." She stepped aside to make room for the small crowd, and the door fell closed with a loud bang, that startled them all.

"My apologies, but that butler is out doing some un-butler like activities again, and it seems as though I'm not well versed in proper door etiquette." Marie half-heartedly apologized. Kukai took that as a cue to look up and announce:

"Well I know how to open _and _close doors." And they were all obliged to roll their eyes at him.

"May I take your coats, hats, gloves, _wallets_?" Marionette mumbled the last word.

"Pardon me?" Amu asked, eyes squinting slightly. Mari smirked.

"I'm only playing with you. See? I told you I don't make a very good butler. But I do make an _excellent_ thief."

All became suddenly quiet, until Mari started chuckling, covering her mouth.

"You are all to gullible." She laughed, and they all relaxed. "You stuff then?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, thank you." Kairi handed his light jacket and hat over to the maid, the rest following his example, though still a little uneasy. Mari smiled at this, then looked down at the clothing, as it was given to her.

"Ah, Lady Constantine, I can't help but notice what a wonderful new pair gloves you have." Then, before anybody could say anything, Mari bowed slightly and said:

"I'll place them in the cloak room then." Kukai stared after her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Wow…" He mumbled, seemingly in a trance.

"I do hope you mean the house." Rima scolded, lightly.

"Why would you care whether I mean the house or her?" He retorted, eyes flicking to hers.

"Because Utau would be incredibly disappointed if she heard about this."

"Why does she care…?" He murmured, almost to himself. Rima frowned, feeling sorry for her old friend. She smiled at him, almost reassuringly, and then turned her eyes back to the approaching Maid.

"Normally, Sir Calothstine would come down and do the interview in a tea room," Says Marionette. "But, in the state he's in right now, he'll do it in his study." She looked hard into the eyes of all the guests. "Please, follow me."

* * *

_Any ideas for the following chapters? (Don't worry, I know where i'm gonna go with this story, I just think new, original ideas help) : )_


	12. Chapter 12

_Please enjoy this Chapter, I don't own Shugo Chara._

* * *

Chapter 11. Normal POV.

Mari knocked on Calothstine's study door, and a quiet 'enter' was replied. The maid turned the handle, and pushed the door open, revealing a haggard Roderick. He smiled thinly at the guests, and the men bowed their heads slightly, while Rima curtsied. Amu smiled warmly, though she couldn't help but feel a tad guilty for doing this to him.

"Shall I go fetch anything?" Marionette asked from the door. Calothstine looked questioningly at the guests.

"Tea or wine?" He offered. Everyone said tea, even Kukai, who wasn't completely over last night's party. Marionette nodded and left them alone to converse.

"Please, do take a seat, if you can find one." Said Roderick. Normally, his study only had two chairs, but because he was expecting guests, the proper amount of seating was placed out.

The small company of thieves took a chair and sat down, Amu, of coarse, picking the one closest to Calothstine. She smiled, a tad sympathetic at him, and he returned the gesture with a wolfish grin.

"So," Calothstine began. "Who should I spend my money on first, the doctors or the workers?"

"Doctors, of coarse." Kairi said, smiling slightly. "Edmund, at your service, and my partner, Stephen." Kukai nodded his head slightly. Kairi and Kukai, whom were naturally charismatic already, really started to put on their charm for this interview.

They couldn't blow it, not now.

Calothstine nodded his head, and began the interview.

"So, how long have you two been healers?" He asked.

"Six years in medical school, but we were interested at a very young age." Kairi replied, and Kukai added:

"We use to love playing doctor with the family dog."

Calothstine, despite his tired mood, chuckled, and continued on.

"So are you two brothers? You say 'we'." But the two shook their heads.

"We were friends since childhood." Kukai stated simply. Best not to get to deep into a role, otherwise you might say something wrong, and their cover would be blown.

"Ah. Well, I don't have very much other questions to ask…I probably should ask a lot more, but your reputation had preceded you."

"Thank you for the opportunity." Kairi said quietly, and Kukai nodded his thanks, inwardly relieved that all had gone well for them.

"I should be thanking you…that is, if you get me cured." Calothstine smiled politely, hiding any suspicion. "But, before you examine me, I think I should interview the workers first." And his eyes looked at Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase.

"Names?" He asked, and Ikuto was the first to speak.

"Daniel," He pointed to Nagihiko. "Raymond," He gestured at Tadase. "And my name is Conner." The three smiled politely, though Ikuto's smile was more of a smirk than anything. Calothstine grinned back, and said:

"Normally, my butler, who is who knows where, would do the interview, but he is busy at the moment, so I'm afraid I'll be doing his job. I don't have much to ask, but I am guessing you three have done this worke before?" They nodded. "Then you'll all do fine for now." They all nodded again and thanked him.

Mari, who had just finished making the tea, came in with no knock.

"Your tea." She stated, and placed the silver platter on the table, handing each person a cup. As she began to fill each of their teacups, gracefully, with tea from the teapot, In through another door, in Calothstine's study, which no one had noticed before, because it blended in so well with the wood, bursted out a man.

Marionette looked at him and smiled widely.

"Ah, so the disappearing butler finally shows his face, once again." The butler, whom was rather handsome, in the startling way that Calothstine was, ginned. He noticed only then, that Roderick had company.

"My apologies for interrupting, but an urgent letter was just flown in by your mother." He handed Calothstine a letter, then looked at Marionette with a wolfish grin…a grin that looked so much like Calothstine's. "I would love to take over for you, Mari, but something else has come up." He bowed slightly, flashing a smile to the girls, and left, rather quickly.

"My god." Mari muttered under her breath.

Calothstine broke the seal, slid the letter out, and began to read its contents.

_Dear Roderick,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_It has come to my attention that a large sum of my medicine has gone missing from my stockpiles, as well as a package of my Crow's Feather, and its antidote. It was stolen from me by one of my apprentices, and bought by two girls, whom were heading in your direction._

_A description of Crow's Feather can be found in the Cellar library._

_If you notice anything unusual in you area, please investigate._

_I know we haven't spoken much lately, but this situation between West and South, regarding the artefact, will undoubtedly bring us together soon. We shall talk then._

_My Regards to Countess Marionette, and your brother. I assume they are doing well._

_ Until the day we meet again, best wishes,_

_Your mother_

Calothstine was silent for a while, eyes still fixed on the sheet of paper. After a minute of quiet, Calothstine broke out into a wry smile, and looked up at the guests, whom were staring at him.

"Marionette, please bring show our help to their chores, and to their rooms, if they decide to stay here. Ladies," He regarded Amu and Rima. "Thank you for bringing both the doctors and new help to me, please accompany the doctors on their next visit, I'm sure I'll be feeling much better by then."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter, and where the story is going. Tell me what you thought._


	13. Chapter 13

_I just had to update this soon, I am officially loving this story, and the creative juices are flowing. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12. Normal POV.

Utau sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She was laying down on her back it the hotel room sofa, Yaya sitting beside her on a separate, matching, chair. They were bored, while their friends were at Calothstine's mansion, doing all the exiting stuff.

"Come now, Utau, cheer up. I'm sure they'll be back from Calothstine's mansion soon." Yaya consoled, though the boredom was hitting her as well, and the usually chipper Yaya, sat…no slumped down in a chair, fanning herself half-heartedly.

"I'll cheer up when we finally get to do something interesting…and stop fanning yourself, it's not even hot out." Utau mumbled. Yaya apologized quietly and tossed the paper fan onto a glass table beside her.

"I don't get why they always get to do all the fun stuff…" Utau continued, staring at the sealing.

"I think it's just this game, Utau. We got to do plenty before. You were even the girl who did the actual stealing, at one time. C'mon, your mood's bringing me down…" Yaya informed, blowing a loose strand of hair off her face.

"We've barely gotten out since the boys arrived…" Utau trailed off, an idea forming inside her mind. "Hey, Yaya, how about we take a stroll through the marketplace?" Yaya perked up slightly and nodded her head in agreement.

"Why not? Sound's fun."

Utau and Yaya walked side by side, in their casual dresses, hair loose and free. A stroll outside, with fresh air, that wasn't polluted by the slums, was just what the two needed. They looked at the meat stalls and bread stalls, and of coarse, the clothing stalls, the pleasant atmosphere cheering them up.

As the two thieves walked along the stony pavement, enjoying the summer's day, Utau collided in with someone, causing her to loose her balance and fall. Closing her eyes and expecting the pain of her butt hitting the stony pathway, Utau braced herself for impact.

But the impact never came.

A hand grasped Utau's quickly, and pulled her up until she was standing, balanced again.

Utau opened her eyes in shock, her face flushed slightly from embarrassment, and apologized, and thanked franticly. She was bowing her head, not yet glancing at her aid.

Then, a light chuckle was heard, and Utau looked up at her helper's face. At first, she was shocked, slightly, for the man in front of her bore a similar appearance to Calothstine's, though he had to be a few years younger. His messy, brown hair was windswept, and his grey eyes were reckless and playful. He was wearing a black suit pants, and a white, loose cotton shirt and a neatly done up tie. His posture was confident, and so was his grin.

Utau smiled and apologized again when she realized that man before her was indeed not Calothstine.

"No need to apologize Lady…" He trailed off, and Utau quickly collected herself.

"Abigail. My name is Abigail." The man grinned again.

"No need to apologize Lady Abigail, it was an honest accident. Your friend?" He looked at Yaya.

"Millicent." Yaya replied, thinking of a name on the spot.

"Lady Millicent." The man nodded.

"And you?" Utau asked, regaining her usual dauntless attitude.

"My name?" He man asked, surprised.

"You asked for ours, so it's only fair." Utau replied. The man grinned wider at 'Lady Abigail' and answered:

"Aaron is what they call me." He felt no need to be formal around these two.

"Well, Sir Aaron, would you like to accompany us for some coffee?" Utau asked, earning a shocked glance from Yaya. Utau almost never acted like this towards men, especially to those she just met. Aaron looked shocked as well, but you could see the pleasure in his eyes.

Coffee with two attractive girls? What man wouldn't like that? But at that moment he remembered his duties and faltered slightly.

"I…uh…" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, and Utau's face, noticeably fell.

"Oh, um, that's fine…my apologies, that was sudden and uncalled for, I'm sure you have much more important plans than having coffee with us." Utau bowed her head, and forced a smile goodbye to the man. Yaya smiled apologetically as well, and waved a hand in farewell. A few seconds later, and the whole scene started to replay in Aaron's head. Even his brother's chores would have to wait. Besides he could picture Marionette's face, and the annoyed, aggravated look she would give him, for what he was about to do.

_Forget about Mari_, he thought. He had always liked to aggravate her anyways.

Aaron Calothstine swirled around and ran towards Yaya and Utau, grinning widely the whole way.

* * *

_Sorry it's a tad short, but i had to post. The next chapter will be pretty exiting...perhaps i'm being biased, but I think it will be good. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcomed._


	14. Chapter 14

_Please enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 13. Normal POV.

"I've heard several times of this café," Yaya exclaimed, excitedly, looking at the quaint, homey coffee house, which held a fair number of chattering patrons, sipping at their drinks. "I'm so glad we've finally got an opportunity to come." Utau nodded beside her, smiling.

"You've never been here?" Aaron asked, slightly surprised. "Usually, _Aux Fraises_ is the first place newcomers go to, when they visit. I come here almost every other day, for a cup." He explained.

"Well, considering you come here so often, perhaps you could recommend something you think Millicent and I would enjoy." Utau offered.

"I would, but I barely know you two enough. Perhaps, if you would tell me more of yourselves, then I could recommend something." Aaron replied, sideways glancing at Utau.

"Well, we could hardly tell you anything about ourselves if we don't know anything about you." Utau countered, smiling.

"Ah, well, my name is Aaron Calothstine," He began, and Utau and Yaya looked at each other briefly. "And I am currently an apprentice to my brother, the renowned Roderick Calothstine, whom is constantly keeping me busy with mysterious and ridiculous tasks."

"Roderick Calothstine? Is he not that alchemist? Are you the two that live up in that mansion?" Yaya questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"The very one." Aaron replied, grinning with pride. "But, enough my brother and I, this conversation started with me wondering about you two charming young ladies." And once again, he glanced at Utau, though more noticeably this time.

"Well, my name is Abigail Belaro, I come from the East, where I was recently employed as a governess for a baron and baroness's child. I have just recently finished the contract, and decided to join some friends of mine on some business and a well needed vacation." Utau introduced, and couldn't help but notice Aaron leaning towards her slightly, as though what she was saying was incredibly interesting.

"My name is Millicent Caentor, and I have been spending the last couple months with Abigail, writing my travel logs and children tales. I've never been down here before, but it's as nice as my other friends say." Yaya said, smiling widely.

"Well, seeing as though you're both from the east, I would recommend the_ Les fraises en haut votre nez la boisson gazeuse.* _Many of my eastern friends enjoy it."

And, with that, Aaron called over a waitress, who smiled at the three warmly, and ordered.

While the carefree conversation carried on at the café, a much more serious one was unfolding in Calothstine's office.

Kairi opened his medicine kit he had with him up, and laid out a variety of herbs

"Well, with the combination of symptoms that you have, I think these three botanicals should help." He said, and his hand picked up three green looking leaves. Calothstine's head was elsewhere while he nodded and smiled in thanks. _The glove, our first meeting, the letter my mother gave me, gods it's all finally coming together. _Calothstine thought, bitterly._ There is almost no doubt that Lady Alice and Constantine were the ones who poisoned me. _He concluded in his head, and it was reasonable to assume that the hired help and doctors were their accomplices.

"I have to thank you two." Calothstine said, looking at Kukai and Kairi straight in the eye. "It's been hectic with me being sick. I've been bombarded with desperate rulers, councillors and noblemen non-stop in the past week, asking me to help sort out this problem with West and South, and I was unfortunately unable to help them, considering my sickness. My continued ailment is leaving me unable to negotiate with the West, and a war could break out at any time" He said, shaking his head, and Kukai and Kairi gave a sympathetic smile, saying nothing.

"Then we will try our hardest to heal you." Kairi answered, smiling down at his herbs.

"I think we should only try one dose of the combination, in case it has down effects instead." Kukai told Kairi, though he knew that, if enough given, Calothstine would be cured.

"Hm, I think two would be fine." Kairi replied, grabbing an extra three leaves. Kukai gave Kairi a startled look. _What is he doing? _Kukai thought, then it hit him. _Gods, Calothstine's little speech is getting to him.. _

"Edmund, we don't want to risk furthering his condition. Give him one, and if it helps, next time we'll double." Kukai said, putting on an authoritative tone. Kairi stared at him, bewildered. Kukai had never used a tone like that before. At least not to him.

"Very well." Kairi mumbled, and he placed some of the leaves back. Kairi wrapped the leaves in paper, and handed it to Calothstine. "Make tea out of it, and it should help." Kairi instructed. Calothstine smiled at him, and his smile was genuine. "We'll be back tomorrow, to see what effect is has."

_*Strawberries up your nose fizzy drink_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think, :)._


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the wait, i had some trouble writing this chapter. Also, I would like to thank all my reviewers, and people who have read my fanfiction so far, little that there are, it still makes me smile to know that not everybody needs a super fluffy, lovey-dovey plot to make a story good. Thank you all._

* * *

Chapter 14. Normal POV.

The four thieves were escorted out by Marionette, and they gave brief waves of farewell to Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase, whom were deciding to stay at Calothstine's servant quarters. The carriage ride back was silent and awkward, which was unusual for the group of friends.

Time passed slowly, and the silence dragged on, until, finally, the driver stopped his horses, and announced their arrival. They stepped out of the carriage and waved goodbye to the driver, Rima passing him a couple coin for his service. The driver smiled warmly, and prompted his horses to move. The dark brown ponies started down the road slowly.

Amu, Rima, Kukai and Kairi made their way to the door of the clinic, and Kairi opened it, holding the door for everyone. When they entered, he closed and locked the entrance, and turned around. He was instantly met by an accusing look from Kukai.

"What were you thinking, Kairi?" Kukai questioned, arms crossed, face serious.

"What did he do?" Rima questioned quietly.

"He was going to give Calothstine two doses. It would have almost cured him completely, then we would have no reason to return." Kukai answered, eyes not straying from Kairi's. Amu's eye's widened, and Rima sighed, frustrated.

"You stopped me. I collected myself, and I only gave him one dose." Kairi replied, calmly.

"You would've ruined our game, Kairi, you know better than that!" Kukai retorted, voice rising.

"Didn't you hear, Kukai? South and West are at war! He's needed! There's a bigger game going on than ours!" Kairi rebutted, voice at the same tone as the red head's.

"Why do you care? We shouldn't be worrying about political matters, we should be focusing on stealing his money!"

"But South needs him!"

"Well we need his money!"

"What's more important, Kukai? Money or a country?"

"I don't know! Why are we even getting envolved with this?" The two were almost yelling now, strange for the usually carefree Kukai and collected Kairi.

"Why don't we just drop the game?" Amu suggested, and her reply was two baffled faces.

"Drop the game? Amu, we spent a fortune putting it together! It was your idea! Now you're telling us to drop it?" Rima asked, shocked.

"Yes, I am! This was my plan, you guys followed me into it, why can't you follow me out?" Amu's voice rose.

"Because we spent our time and our money into it too! This is as much our game as it is yours. You only want to quit because you love Calothstine!" Rima shouted, and all was suddenly deathly quiet. Amu's eyes dropped to her shoes, her pink bangs covering her eyes. Rima didn't falter though.

"Rima, I have no idea what you're talking about bu-'' Amu's shaking voice was interrupted by Rima.

"Stop trying to deny it already, Amu. Just drop the act!" Amu looked up angrily.

"Why don't you try to steal from someone you care about, Rima? I dare you to try!" Amu fought back.

"Why are you turning this on me?"

"Amu, leave Rima alone." Kukai looked at her. Amu had been Kukai's good friend for a long time, occasionally they even referred to each other as "big brother" or "little sister", but Kukai was as angry as Rima when it came to Amu being infatuated with their target.

"What?" Amu looked startled at Kukai, he would usually be the one defending her at a time like this.

"I said, stop trying to turn this on Rima, Amu." Kukai repeated, glaring at her straight in the eyes. Amu's face reddened in anger.

"Oh, so now you're turning on me too?" Amu accused, feeling ganged up on.

"Kukai lay off." Kukai threw Kairi a disbelieving look.

"What?" Kukai turned to him with clenched teeth.

"You two are so obsessed with Amu being in love with our target that you are missing the whole point of this argument! You two are oblivious to the fact that is clear to Amu and I. It's not just that she's enchanted by him," Puzzled looks are shared.

"Enchanted?" Kukai questions, and Kairi shrugs, continuing.

"it's that she understands that there is a bigger issue going on right now, and you two want the money so badly that you're completely neglecting that Calothstine is needed to _stop a_ _war_!"

"This isn't even a war yet, Kairi, it's just a small _dispute_. You're blowing this far out of proportion!" Rima countered, giving him an annoyed look.

They were about to continue, but suddenly, the four became aware of a knocking at their door.

"Please, would you people let us in?" Utau said in a raised voice, obviously bothered by the fact that they were talking so loudly. The small group looked at each other momentarily, then, Kairi, who was standing closest to the door, unlocked and opened it.

"Gods, finally." Utau walked in, Yaya following behind. "I could hear you guys outside, you're endangering this whole operation with your bantering." Utau, ignoring the tense atmosphere she smiled widely and said:

"You four will never guess who we ran into at the market today." Yaya sighed quietly, and walked over to a chair, sitting herself down.

"Okay, well Yaya and I were walking and I bumped into someone and I nearly fell but before I did the person I bumped into caught me and it turned out to be Calothstine's brother!" She spoke quickly, exited. "So, I invited him to go have cup of coffee with us two," Her words were met with shocked looks, but Utau didn't stop talking. "And he agreed and we talked and my god he's so much more different than Calothstine." She took a breath and smiled. "Much younger, but he has Calothstine's good looks." Utau finished the sentence of with the batting of her eyes.

"Oh, so now we're all falling for our victims? Great, just great." Rima mumbled. "Why don't we all just settle down and make and honest living?"

Kukai groaned.

"I don't think any of us want to do that."

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed that, and thanks again._


	16. Chapter 16

_Again, sorry for the wait. But i`ve got the next chapter thought out, so expect it in a couple days...or maybe tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 15. Normal POV.

Ikuto walked into the staff mess hall, with Damien, the Calothstine Household's carpenter, beside him.

"Y'did a good days work, today. Not bad for a first timer." Damien's cracked lips formed a grin. Ikuto smirked back. Even though it was his first day meeting the carpenter, Damien had a likable personality…neglecting his constant swearing and the friendly banter the two had gotten into, while fixing little nooks and crannies.

Ikuto scanned the room, finding Nagihiko and Tadase seated near a corner. It was away from a few of the stable boys, out of earshot. Damien noticed Ikuto looking at them, and slapped him on the back, maybe a bit to hard, jerking Ikuto forward. Damien chuckled and said, "go on, kid, sit with your friends."

Ikuto nodded a goodbye, and walked over to the two thieves.

Nagi, who sat across from Tadase, saw Ikuto first, and smiled. Tadase turned slightly to smile as well. Ikuto took a seat, beside Nagihiko, and groaned quietly when his butt hit the hard, wood chair.

"Tired?" Nagi grinned.

"I just spent the whole day carrying wood blocks, back and forth, bending over, filling up cracks in the wall, and bickering with my new mentor. What do you think?" Ikuto propped up his right arm on the wooden table, and rested his head in his hand.

"You got it easy. I was cleaning rooms the whole time, and when I wasn't, I was washing dishes. Maid's work!" Nagi complained.

Tadase sighed. "At least you two didn't have to garden…I was huddled over flower bushed for the whole time. This dirt will take weeks to wash off of my hands!"

"Hah, you're beginning to sound like the girls, when they get a bad hair day." Ikuto said.

"Oh, great…" Tadase mumbled, then, quietly, "I had no luck finding the vault, how about you two?"

"Me neither, I was being scolded by the cook not cleaning dishes to much, I didn't even get a good look around." Nagihiko replied, just as quiet.

"I might have found something." Ikuto said, and the three of them huddled just a bit closer. "Damien and I had to work on some bookshelves, down in the basement, and when we were down there, I did a bit of snooping. On the east wall, some of the bookshelves were clearly hiding something. They were filled with more books than any of the other shelves, and the wall behind them looked more new. It's just a hunch though."

"Still, it's worth investigating." Nagihiko said. "Tonight, then?"

"We should wait until tomorrow, or maybe the next day. If the other workers are more sure of us, then they won't be so cautious, and we can move around more freely." Tadase pointed.

"I think tonight is fine, if we make it quick. We aren't actually doing any stealing. We just want to make sure that it's actually the vault." Ikuto said.

"But…"

"Come on, snooping around dark rooms, scoping out escapes. It'll be just like when we were younger, before the girls came and complicated things." Ikuto enthused.

"Ikuto's right. Don't you miss those old days?" Nagi smiled at Tadase's resigned expression, sensing a victory.

"Well…I guess…" He mumbled.

"Great! It's settled then." Ikuto grinned. "Tonight, we finally have ourselves a little fun."

……………………………………………….

"Did you find the book, the one in the cellar?" Mari questioned Calothstine.

"I have." He said, taking a small sip from the tea she had just delivered.

"Did the treatment work?"

"Quite well, actually." Calothstine broke out into a wide grin.

"Hm, good to hear. But I do have to wonder, why have you not arrested the prisoners, and possibly thieves yet?"

"Well…I, uh" Roderick blushes slightly.

"You aren't actually falling for her, are you?" The maid smirked.

"Not with you here." He countered.

"I…uh…ahem, so why haven't you arrested them?"

"Hah, have you not figured it out?" Calothstine raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…don't tell me…" Marionette puzzled over it for a few seconds before another thought hit her. "Why did you break your bookshelf, just so Damien had to go down there and fix it, _with_ one of the thieves?"

"Ah, so you noticed that, did you? Well, then, I can answer both questions at once. I wanted the thief to go down there."

"What? Why?" Marionette looked shocked, which was odd for her.

"Because I wanted him to find the vault." Calothstine answered simply.

"I…still don't understand."

"Mari, don't you see? I'm going to use them."

Marionette thought about this for a while until, "Ahhh, the artefact."

"Precisely."

"What if they don't cooperate?"

Roderick smiles.

"Then we'll talk about arresting them."

* * *

_Tell me what you think :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Here it is, my next chapter, like I promised. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 16. Normal POV.

Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase stalked quietly down the hallway, staying in the shadows, stopping only once, when they heard the footsteps of a worker, making his way to his room. When the footsteps were gone, the three moved out again, Nagi and Tadase following Ikuto's lead.

"I think it's this door." Ikuto whispered, feeling for the door handle.

"Wait…you _think_?" Nagihiko looked at his blue-haired companion incredulously.

"Well, I don't know…I'm pretty sure it's this one…I mean, I remembered that it was by a post, and there was a plant beside it…" He trailed off.

"Oh, you mean just like the other twenty doors."

"Hey, if you could do a better job, go on ahead." Ikuto countered, keeping his voice low.

"Guys, shut up." Tadase hushed them, hearing footsteps in the distance. The two instantly became quiet, and pressed themselves up against the wall. The steps became louder, and the three saw a candle light approaching, carried by a man they recognized as one of the stable hands.

The thieves held their breaths as he passed, not even glancing in their direction.

It was a minute later, that they started moving again, sure that the man was gone.

"That was close." Nagihiko whispered, turning to his fellow thieves.

"Let's move quickly." Ikuto agreed, fumbling with the door handle again.

"Wait!" Tadase said, a tad loud, and hushed himself instantly. "Wait a second. You aren't even sure if this is the right door."

"Well, it's better than walking around the hallways aimlessly, isn't it? C'mon, I'm almost completely sure…maybe." Ikuto began to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He wasn't shocked, though. He would expect that a door leading to a goldmine would be locked.

So, Ikuto came prepared. He reached into him pants pocked and pulled out a small, drawstring bag, filled with lock picks.

"Nagi, go to the end of the hallway, warn me if anyone comes by." Ikuto directed, and Nagi left without word, feet making no sound against the floor.

"Hey, Tadase, keep watch around the corner."

And the blonde did so, also not saying a word.

When the two were at their posts, Ikuto set to work, taking out two fine metal rods, bent at the ends. He bent down, over the lock, and began charming it, moving so the rods pressed certain points and went into certain voids. Ikuto concentrated hard, wishing there was more light, for him to see. _I don't need light_, he though. _I could do this blindfolded. _

So the blue-haired thief concentrated even more, occasionally switching metal rods, until, finally, _click_.

Tadase, who was only a few feet away from Ikuto heard the clicking as well, and moved quickly to collect Nagi. When all three were present, Ikuto turned the door handle, once again, but this time, they had the satisfactory of hearing it open.

"Gods, finally." Ikuto murmured, and headed in first, now completely sure, that this was the right room.

He went slow at first, searching his memory for all the floorboards that would creak, and all the low ceiling beams that heads could bump into.

"Watch out, you two, the third step disagrees with us trampling on it." Ikuto said.

"Oh, so you can charm locks _and_ talk to staircases, I'm impressed." Nagihiko replied, sarcastically. Ikuto decided not to answer that, and kept moving down.

At last, after ten gruelling minutes of Ikuto attempting to give good directions, the trio made to the bottom of the staircase.

"Should be steady sailing from here on, lads." Ikuto began to walk forwards, but something, out of the corner of his eye, stopped him. "What's this?" He muttered, walking over to a crystal pan, half full with water. "Hey, Nagi, look." He called quietly, and the raven-haired thief walked over to Ikuto, looking over his shoulder.

"Strange…has a glint to it, doesn't it?" Nagihiko said, as though he was in a trance.

"Glint? It's nearly pitch black…but…hmmm…" Ikuto was about to touch the water, when Tadase interrupted him.

"Shall I light the candle?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah…wait, we closed the door on our way in, right?" Ikuto replied, reluctantly prying his eyes off the dish.

"Uh, hm, yeah, I think so." Tadase replied. Ikuto gave him a tired look.

"Well, you better go make sure then."

Tadase sighed quietly, and walked up, slightly more confident than before. He even remembered the thirds step. Soon, the blond walked back down, and nodded.

"It's closed."

"Alright, then light the candle."

Ikuto heard a light scraping sound, and a flame was produced. But the flame seemed unnaturally bright for a second,

"Did you two see that?" Ikuto asked, turning back to the water dish.

"See what?" Nagi said.

"The light…hm, never mind."

Nagihiko gave Ikuto an _are you sure_ look, and Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah, It's just for a moment there, I thought I saw a quick flash of light, or something." Ikuto gave a wry smile.

"Heh, probably your imagination, it's just your eyes adjusting to the sudden light." But Nagi didn't look so sure himself.

Tadase, who lit a candle with the match, blew out the rolled up piece of paper, and moved to the wall Ikuto had mentioned.

"Well, it does look somewhat obvious, I suppose." Tadase mumbled, snapping Ikuto and Nagihiko back into the present.

"Yeah, I thought so to. Shall we have a look then?" Ikuto spared one last glance to the dish, and walked over to Tadase, Nagi following close behind. This room was becoming slightly unnerving.

Nagi helped Tadase move the bookshelf out of the way, trying to disturb the books as little a possible. When they finally moved it, Ikuto went and started feeling for something, anything, on the blank wall. Nagi and Tadase joined in, running their fingers over the smooth surface.

"Ah, this might be something." Nagi motioned for his companions to join him, Tadase shining the candle so they could see well. Nagi, at the end of the wall, saw an indent running the whole height . He reached over and gripped the edge of the indent, pulling slightly. The whole wall panel moved about an eighth of an inch. Nagi looked at the other two for a second, then pulled harder. The wall moved again, soundlessly. He looked back, again, smiling then slid the panel the whole way. There it was.

The metal door of a walk-in safe.

"Well, well, what have we hear." Ikuto breathed, touching the cold metal door with his fingertips. He smirked at the other two, and stepped back, letting Nagi work his magic.

After a minute or so of Nagihiko inspecting the metal door, he looked up and smiled.

"It's an old _Brandonberg _safe. Haven't seen one of these in a while." He said. "I'm a bit rusty on them, so I might need a bit more time…and definitely a stethoscope."

"Well, then," Responded Ikuto. "It's a good thing our friends "the doctors" are showing up tomorrow. After they listen to the heart of Calothstine's body, we'll listen to the heart of his house."

"Then it's settled." Nagihiko grinned. "It begins tomorrow night."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think. :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Updated sooner than I thought, but I had tons of fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 17. Normal POV.

Marionette peered over Roderick's shoulder, as he looked down in a crystal platter, filled part way with water.

"A seeing pool?" Mari asked, curious.

"Mhm." He answered, eyes content with watching and hearing.

"And, what exactly are you trying to see?"

"If they've found my safe."

"Ah…" The two listened for a few more minutes, hearing their conversation, and watching them find the safe. But, after those few minutes, they finally heard what they wanted to hear.

"So soon…" Marionette murmured.

"Yes. It begins tomorrow night."

…..

The artefact lay, untouched inside of its box, the box placed inside of glass casing, on a wooden pedestal in the middle of a room. The room was in the centre of Lord Mason's mansion, Lord Mason being the King of the West.

The room was relatively empty, aside from the two twin guards, one alchemist,

The King's steward, and of coarse, the king himself, all standing on the marble flooring of the room.

"Well, Himleck? What have you discovered?" Mason questioned, watching the alchemist busy at work.

"Well, your highness, uh, not much. It is obvious that the runes etched onto the box are instructions of sorts, and they mention something of a, uh, 'World Egg', which I am guessing is inside this box. But, no matter how intelligent I may be, your highness, and I truly am intelligent." The king rolls his eyes, and takes a big gulp of his wine. "I uh, can't seem to decipher much else. Um, sorry, your highness." Himleck the alchemist was not particularly tall, nor did he have a memorable face. He spoke with a nasally, nervous voice, and had clammy hands. But, he was perhaps one of the top alchemists out there.

"Hm, I see. Tenness!" The king yelled his steward's name, who cringed, because he was standing right beside him.

"Yes, your highness?" Tenness, a thin and tall man, with piercing blue eyes, spoke in a placid voice.

"Who are the best alchemists out there?"

"The Calothstine family, sir."

"Then fetch them for me."

"Um, your highness, they're in the south."

"Oh. I see. Hm…who is the second best, then?"

"Well, um, Himleck, sire."

"Oh. I see. Kidnap one of the Calothstine's then."

"Which one, sir?"

"It doesn't matter, Tenness, once we have one, we'll get what we want." The king smiled deviously.

"But, what about our treaty with South, sire, this could mean all out war if we kidnap one of the Calothstine's."

"Then do it quietly."

"But, uh sire I-''

"Now." The king commanded, and Tenness sighed.

"Yes, your majesty." With that, the steward left, leaving now only four people in the room, which were all puzzling over the artefact. After a minute or two of Himleck's slightly raspy breathing, one of the guards spoke up.

"Why don't we just hit it, with one of those really big hammers?" The one on the right said, perplexed as to why the King was spending so much time and money hiring alchemists to figure it out, when most anything could be solved with a large hammer.

"Because, Kain the-'' the alchemist began.

"He's not Kain, I am." The one on the left countered.

"What, are you talking about Kale? _I_ am Kain."

"No! I specifically remember dear old mother calling me Kain, the mighty and powerful, and you, Kale, the other boy."

"Your head must be in the clouds, _Kale _because, if memory serves me correctly, I remember me being the almighty and powerful one, while you being the other."

"Well then your memory isn't serving you correctly now, is it?"

"My memory is just fine-"

"Enough, you two." Mason interrupted their arguing, and turned back to Himleck.

"You are dismissed Himleck." The King said.

"Dismissed? But sir, I could do so much more with this, I could be the first person to unlock a World Egg in a thousand years!" He protested.

"Himleck," The king sighed, and put an arm around the man's shoulder. "you are a very good alchemist, you know?"

"Um, why thank you, your highness."

"But you've been working on this artefact for a couple weeks now, and has gotten no where."

"What are you saying?"

"That, no matter how skilled an alchemist you are, you aren't good enough. You're lacking the intelligence to figure this out, and, I am sorry, but I'm dismissing you."

"Wait, w-what?"

"Guards!"

"Yes sir!" The twins called out in unison.

"Take care of Himleck, alright? Make sure he makes back to his quarters. Thank you."

"B-but y-your majesty, this is an un-un-unprecedented opportunity! Please, I can figure it out, your highness, please!"

"Yes sir!" Kain and Kale went on both sides of the alchemist and began to escort him out. When the three were gone, the King walked up and began to inspect the box, stroking his goatee in thought. Suddenly, though, a man knocked on the door, and the king's head snapped up.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Elitper, you highness." The man behind the door replied.

"Ah, come in." Elitper was one of the King's spies, whom he had sent to investigate south, and their plans. The relatively young man walked in, with an air of confidence about him. "What news do you bring from south, Elitper?"

"Well, your highness, as you know, the South's army is amassing around the border, and it's common knowledge around the locals that if us and them can't reach an agreement, they are ready to snatch it from our hands."

"Preposterous! They would need an army to get pass our defences!"

"Or," Said Elitper. "Some very skilled thieves."

…

"Yaya, are you ready?" Utau finished putting on a slightly more a fancy dress, and looked out behind her changing screen to see how far Yaya had gotten.

"I am. I can't wait to have another one of those strawberry fizzy drinks." Yaya smiled wide, and Utau chuckled, stepping out of the screen.

Utau smiled happily. "I'm glad he made plans with us after our last outing."

Yaya rolled her eyes. "Mhm." Though she wasn't as bothered as the rest of the thieves (especially Kukai), about Utau having a 'small' interest in him, as Utau had put it, Yaya still got bored of hearing her good friend gush about him everyday. But she knew that the more information they had about the Calothstine, the better.

The two headed out the door, and towards the marketplace, where Aaron, Utau and Yaya first met.

"Hello there Abigail, oh and Millicent!" Aaron Calothstine waved to the blonde and brunette, walking up to them at the same time.

"Oh, hello there Aaron." Utau and Yaya waved back. The meeting seemed so awkward to them.

_Time to turn on the charm, Aaron_. He thought to himself, grinning at the two girls whom were now only a couple feet away. Aaron bowed, stood up, and with a flourish of his hand led the girls to _Aux Fraises_.

The petit café seemed packed as ever, but the waitress led the three to a reserved table.

"You reserved a table for us?" Utau raised her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't want to make you ladies wait." He smiled again, holding out the chair for Utau then Yaya. The waitress walked away to another table calling for her, saying she would be back when they called for her.

"So, what shall it be?" Aaron held out a menu for the two.

"Actually," Yaya said. "I'd like to have what we had last time."

"Hmm…I'll have the _Puesta del sol latte._"* Utau said.

"Good choice." Aaron called for the waitress. "One _Les fraises en haut votre nez la boisson gazeuse,** _and two _Puesta del sol latte's._" The waitress smiled, nodded and went off to give the order to the _barrista_.

"So," Aaron began. "How has your little vacation been?" He asked, mostly directing the question to Utau, Yaya noticed with an amused smile.

"Wonderful." Utau answered, looking back at him.

"It's a shame we'll be leaving in a few days, though." Yaya put in, and the other two frowned.

"Two days? So soon?" Aaron didn't bother to mask his disappointment. Utau sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately. But, we'll be sure to come back soon." She promised, and Yaya rolled her eyes when the two weren't looking.

"Well then we should get together one last time, before you two leave." Aaron offered.

"That would be an excellent idea." Utau smiled, then added. "So, how have you been doing, lately?"

"Could be better. My brother has had me doing more errands than usual, and my schedule has been practically packed."

"Oh. We aren't taking away your time, are we?" Utau asked, and Aaron shook his head instantly.

"No, not at all, not at all." In truth, right now Aaron was supposed to be at his house, preparing for the thieves, but he felt as though meeting with Utau and Yaya was more important.

Utau raised an eyebrow at his rushed and uneasy answer.

"Well…ah…" He sighed. "I'm actually supposed to be helping my brother prepare for tonight."

"Tonight? Expecting guests?" Yaya asked, smiling.

"Ah, something like that…um…my brother is worried about his…security."

Utau and Yaya's eyes met each other's for but a second, then flicked back to Aaron, faking curious and concerned looks.

"Security?" Yaya pressed.

"My brother seems to believe that thieves are after him. He's increasing his security…and his defences."

"Ah…" Yaya smiled a bit. Utau, sensing the uneasiness said:

"Sorry, we really shouldn't be sticking our noses into your business." She smiled reassuringly at him, and decided to change the subject.

Yaya watched Aaron and Utau talk about their lives and where they originated, and such, only half-heartedly. Her mind was wandering, almost franticly at the fact that Calothstine had caught the boys.

_So, _She thought. _It happens tonight._

_*Sunset latte_

_**Strawberries up your nose fizzy drink_

_

* * *

Please, tell me what you think. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry this one's a tad shorter, and not as good as the others. I'll try better next time. Please enjoy, though._

* * *

Chapter 18. Normal POV.

"My god, they're at it _again_!" Utau grimaced at the slightly muffled sounds coming from the clinic. Yaya frowned and knocked the old door. When no answer came, she knocked again.

The two had just returned from their coffee date with Aaron Calothstine, ready to share their news with their comrades, but their arguing had kept them out for some time now.

Yaya knocked once more, and when they still refused to answer, Utau stepped in.

"Let us in now, you loud-mouthed idiots! Let us in!" She pounded on the door. The arguing began to die down, and the door handle turned slowly, revealing Ikuto behind it.

"My god! What took you few so long?" Utau said, in an exasperated tone. Then added, "and why aren't you at Calothstine's house working?"

Ikuto merely shrugged, and opened the doors wider, allowing the girls to step in. Utau rolled her eyes, and Yaya huffed in annoyance.

"So, can someone tell me why we're all fighting again? Oh, and why my brother, Tadase and Nagi are here." Utau said, in an aggravated voice.

"Well, Ikuto and them are here because they have to run errands in town. They dropped by and told us that they found the safe." Amu clarified.

"They found the safe? That's good news, why are you guys fighting?" Utau took a seat next to Kukai, who was looking rather annoyed. Utau was surprised at the fact that he was bothered by something, but then shrugged it off, after little thought.

"Well…" Rima sighed. "Amu wants to drop the game."

"What?" Utau's eyes widened, but she didn't seem angry like the others.

"She said she wanted to drop the-"

"I heard her." Utau threw Rima a look. "But…why?"

"'Cause she's in love with Calothstine." Kukai answered in a bored tone, and Amu looked at him, eyes pleading not to bring the subject up again.

"Oh…well, I already knew that much." Amu rolled her eyes and Utau pondered the thought for a while. "Well, let's just drop the game then." And all people threw her a disbelieving stare. "What?" She looked back at them, and she saw Amu, Kairi and Tadase smile tightly in approval. The others were glaring daggers.

"What, so now you're going to side with them?" Ikuto accused.

"Yes." Her gaze was steady and hard.

"But…but, why?"

"Why not?'

"We spent a fortune on this! The three of us risked our lives to get down here for your little games!" Ikuto said, voice rising. A tone he used quite often nowadays.

"Well, isn't he needed for South, or something? Besides, I have an actual legitimate reason for backing out."

"What? It better not be because your in love with his younger brother." Rima said.

"No! No…well…ha, no. But it does have something to do with him." Kukai looked at her tiredly, frowning at her words.

"Well, we went on our little coffee date, and he mentioned that he would be busy tonight, because of…security reasons." Utau smirked at their shocked faces, and Yaya continued.

"Aaron said that Calothstine was setting up extra security because he was afraid of thieves because of this whole West and South ordeal. But, isn't it to coincidental?"

Kairi nodded. "I agree. If we do the thieving tonight, they have a high possibility of catching us. Plus, Kukai and I are leaving soon to go give Calothstine the next doses. The doses that will cure him all together."

"But we've risked so much on this, we can't just leave it be." Nagihiko sounded regretful.

"Well, we didn't spend _all_ of our money on it." Amu threw in.

"Yeah, but we spent the majority." Ikuto countered, and he smirked at her glare.

"Well…" She faltered a bit. "What do we do?"

* * *

_Yay, it's an impasse. Any suggestions? Comments? What you thought?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you all for waiting, and here be the next installment of the story. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 19. Normal POV.

"_Well…" She faltered a bit. "What do we do?"_

All were quite for some seconds, fidgeting with their clothing or their hair, eyes wandering about, before the silence became too much for Yaya.

"Gods, let's just drop the game then, if you lot are so stuck on the fact that he's needed for South." Everybody's eyes flicked back to her, surprised, but she didn't give anyone a chance to speak. "We'll just…" Yaya winced, sucked up a breath, and continued. "Gods, we'll just heal him tonight, and find some way to get out of this place. We'll find a new mark somewhere else. Maybe even open up a bank…then people can just give us their money." Yaya finished with a sigh, and waited for them to speak.

"But I don't see the point…I mean, we were going to heal him completely anyways, it's not like we're heartless." Ikuto pointed out, and earned a few nods from around the room.

"That may be so, but, if you were listening, they're putting up extra security tonight." Utau said, holding firm.

"It's probably only because of this whole South West ordeal, it's not as if they're expecting thieves." Kukai threw in.

"Uh huh, but we could get caught in the extra security, then what?" Amu piped up.

"We're better than that. Plus, we already spent a fortune on putting this together, don't forget. How would we start a new game with not money?" Ikuto said.

"Is the money really worth the risk of getting caught? I mean, Calothstine's an alchemist, heaven knows what he'll do to us if we get captured." Utau said, crossing her arms, putting her weight on one leg.

"But…all the money…" Kukai trailed off, at Yaya's glare, something she never did to anyone.

"Why can't we just let the money go? It's the money is what's tearing us a part. We're supposed to be celebrating, out at the bar, drinking, or something. But no, now, every night, you guys are fighting. And, I'm sick and tired of it!" Yaya looked as though she was on the edge of tears, which frightened everyone, because, though Kairi was the youngest, everybody always saw Yaya as the baby of their group. And now, seeing her on the edge of tears, she even looked like a little child.

"Yaya…uh…" Kukai was at a loss for words, holding his hands up as though he was attempting to comfort her, but to scared to touch her.

"Whatever you guys…just…just do what you want…" Yaya crossed her arms, bottom lip pouting slightly. Everyone in the room sighed simultaneously, and they all looked at each other, and smiled weakly.

"Gods, Yaya's right. We should just drop the game…and…sorry for yelling at you guys…" Rima apologized awkwardly, but smiled, as though a great burden was lifted off her shoulders.

"And, um, I'm sorry too, for ruining our game." Amu said, smiling as well.

"Yeah, and sorry for sleeping with that barmaid, that one time, when I should have been playing doctor." Kukai grinned.

"Ugh, shut up Kukai." Amu mock punched him in the arm, but a giggle escaped her lips as she did so. But Utau was not laughing at all.

"Wait, you slept with a barmaid?" Utau glared down at him, suddenly making the red head feel ten times smaller.

"Well…I uh…heh." Kukai looked up at Utau with puppy-dog eyes and said: "Heh, just kidding."

Utau glowered at Kukai, but eventually sighed, thinking he wasn't worth it, and turned her head away, leaving Kukai frowning after her.

So the group continued with their smiling and apologizing, but another idea was forming in Ikuto and Nagihiko's heads. They briefly shared a look, and nodded slightly to each other, before Nagi, with his silent and graceful feet, inched closer and closer to Kairi's medicine bag. He slowly, quietly, unbuckled it, and slid out the stethoscope, placing it in his pocket.

Him and Ikuto shared another brief nod, before returning to the clamour of their friends. Tadase noticed this whole exchange, and frowned, but said nothing, knowing what those two were up to, determined to be apart of them himself.

After a few more minutes of talking about nothing, Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase decided it was time to finally go complete their errands, and return to Calothstine's mansion.

"Very well, very well, if you guys wish to call it off, go ahead. We'll have to get back to our chores. Looks like we'll be having to do a lot more honest work to raise money now, then, huh?" Ikuto smirked.

They chuckled good-naturedly, but Utau looks at her brother suspiciously. _They sure gave up easily._ She thought

Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase stepped out the door, held open by Ikuto, and before the blue-haired man left, he half-saluted, half-waved to his friends.

_His friends, _he thought, turning around and following the other two, _who should be thanking us for what we're about to do._


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry, it's been a while, but here it is! The next update! Please enjoy. :)_

* * *

Chapter 20. Normal POV.

"Well, they sure gave up easily…" Rima commented on the leave of Nagihiko, Ikuto and Tadase. Utau nodded. It was exactly what she was thinking.

"They did, didn't they?" The blonde mused, squinting her eyes slightly at the door that the three had just gone through.

"Maybe they were just tired of fighting back." Amu threw in, though she didn't believe her own words herself.

"Oh, forget about them. What are we going to do now?" Kukai asked, looking over towards Kairi.

"Well, I suppose we'll send a note to Calothstine, telling him that we've done research on his disease, and seeing as though he had reacted well to our experimental dose, we'll give him a full one. We'll meet him tomorrow as we had discussed last visit." Kairi answered, and Kukai nodded, reaching into Kairi's medicine bag for piece of paper and pen. When he found them, he began writing the note.

…

Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase sneaked through the dark hallways, depending on only the moon through the windows to be their light source.

When the three had first returned to Calothstine's mansion, Tadase had been reluctant to help them with their scheme, but the other two had convinced him, promising money and the gratitude of their _cowardly_ friends. When he did agree, they wasted no time, after their day's work was finished, quietly planning the heist among themselves.

After the sun set, and the three were sure all of the staff were sound asleep, they made their move, slinking down the now familiar hallways, this time, not having to conceal themselves in the shadows from any late night workers.

Nonetheless, they moved through the hallways surreptitiously*, always cautious of their surroundings.

The three said nothing when they reached the door. In fact, they had said nothing since they reached the agreement to proceed. That's the way it went with every game they pulled. When it came to the culmination of their plans, there was a make-it-or-break-it silence that lingered around them. They didn't need to speak, or didn't want to. It was almost a sort of nervousness that they had; afraid that making even the smallest sound would make their game come crashing down.

So, at the entrance leading to the basement, Nagihiko and Tadase left to their stations, watching for unwanted company, as Ikuto finessed with the lock with almost uncanny grace, moving faster than ever before.

It was obvious to Nagihiko and Tadase, when Ikuto had unlocked it. The three were breathing lightly, standing still as statues, so the click that the lock made was almost painfully loud to them, in the eerie silence. Nagi and Tadase moved back to Ikuto silently, and, once again, the thieves found themselves climbing down towards Calothstine's safe.

Again, Ikuto led them down, stepping over the third step. Nagi followed suite, remembering the third step as well. But, Tadase, blinded by darkness or simply forgetting, did step on the third step causing a loud moaning creak. The blonde, startled, stumbled forward, unable to stop himself from bumping into Nagihiko, which caused the raven-haired male to fall forward as well.

To Ikuto's luck, Nagihiko stopped himself, grabbing tightly on the old wooden rails. But the weight of Tadase forced Nagi forward an inch or so, causing splinters to catch on his hands. He recoiled at the pain, and stumbled the last couple steps, holding his hands in themselves. Tadase earned a well aimed glare from the other two, and managed to look ashamed enough for them to roll their eyes and continue, Nagi wincing as he pulled a wooden shard out of his right hand. A drop of blood fell to the floor.

Ikuto took a match out of his pocket and dragged it quickly against a rough piece of paper that accompanied the matches. Nagi took out a small candle from his coat pocket, lit the wick with the match, causing the room to brighten somewhat.

Slowly, the group made their way to the wall hiding the safe, but as the other two continued, Ikuto paused for a moment. The crystal platter was no longer their.

_ Gods, the nerves are getting to me_, he thought, following the two again, _they just moved something, nothing to be alarmed about._

They reached the wall, and began to move the bookshelf out of the way, half pushing, half carrying, until there was enough room for the three of them to manoeuvre comfortably around the wall.

Again, the wall slid back mutely, revealing the metallic safe.

It almost gleamed in the candlelight, Nagi thought to himself, entranced by it. He looked back, and received a nod from Ikuto. He squat down, and took the stethoscope from his pocket, sliding the ear tips into his ears, and, with his left hand pressed the chest piece onto the door, close to the lock mechanism. With his left hand, he began to turn the dial, three to the left, as was customary for a _Brandonberg_ safe. Then, he motioned for Ikuto to apply pressure onto the lever and moved the chest piece down so that his knee could push it against the safe door, and he could have both hands free to work. Nagi put his right hand beside Ikuto, also applying pressure to the lever, and began to turn the knob again, starting at zero and working his way up, tediously, until he felt a miniscule lack of pressure.

But before he could continue, he heard something, from what he thought was inside the safe. A chuckle? No…impossible… Nagi shook it off, and continued to turn the knob, left this time, until he dropped the second tumbler off as well. Then, he commenced to find the final number, moving only a hair slower than before, feeling and listening for a click or a pressure change. It was hard, Nagihiko thought, squinting his eyes as though he could see inside the lock; it's hard when your heart thumping was so loud, so deafeningly loud.

As he continued up the number scale, _30…35…40… _his true skill kicked in. That's why, with every single game the group played, it was always Nagihiko who unlocked safes, because, he had something that none of the others had. True lock intuition. It was a feeling, he couldn't quite describe where…in his stomach? No…in his head? Maybe…maybe it was in his hands. Because even though his mind was making his body move, and his eyes watching the numbers, his ears listening…his hands were almost another being, when he was unlocking. The faintest, most diminutive movement he could feel. They turned the knob so gracefully, so methodically; it was like a very skilled lute player, performing his favourite song. One he had practised a hundred times. It's not quite. He had practised far more than a hundred times.

So, when he reached the number sixty-three, something, in his hands, stopped him from doing anymore.

Ikuto couldn't feel a thing, and looked at Nagihiko a tad unsure. Nagi smiled, and nodded at his companion's doubtful expression. One he always gave when Nagi and him were unlocking something together.

The two stood up slowly, both not taking their hands off the lever.

"Shall you do the honours?" Ikuto grinned, and took his hand off. Nagi grinned back, and gradually pulled the lever down, pausing only slightly when he heard that chuckling sound in his mind again. He looked down at the chest piece. It wasn't on the safe door anymore. He looked at Tadase and Ikuto, seeing if they heard it too, and Ikuto turned the palm of his hand up and gave a look that said _what are you waiting for?_ Nagi looked back at the lever and pushed it down the rest of the way. Then, with further assurance from his friends, pulled the safe door open.

The three gaped at what they saw. At first, it looked like a shadow monster of some sort, something out of a fairytale. But the light adjusted, and so did their eyes, and they realized it was no monster. No. It was Roderick Calothstine, sitting in a chair, sipping at his wine.

He smiled at them, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, hello there, gentlemen."

_* Oh no! A big word! Thank God for the dictionary. _

_

* * *

Please tell me what you think. : D_


	22. Chapter 22

_I am so sorry for how long it took for me to write this. I have no excuses. I, also, make no promises, but maybe i'll update this tomorrow. Maybe. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 21. Normal POV.

"_Well, hello there, Gentlemen."_

The three thieves stood, aghast, eyes wide. Nagihiko, who was standing closest to Calothstine, took a staggering step back, beside Ikuto, whom was already running through a hundred different plans in his head.

Tadase, being closest to the staircase at that time, turned around quickly and ran for the exit, only to be blocked by Marionette and Aaron, the latter of the two grinning, arms crossed, eyes cold and hard. The two had a dark presence about them, the aphotic* room shrouding the majority of their features, but their eyes gleamed in the blackness, making them look inhuman.

Tadase had never seen anyone more frightening in his life. That is, until he turned back around, slowly, to face Roderick.

He didn't look particularly angry. His mouth was a straight hard line, his eyes were frosty, but they weren't infuriated, like the three expected they would be. Calothstine's face was almost placid, as he stood up from his chair, and took another sip of his red wine, breaking into a carefree grin, walking towards the boys.

Then, he stopped, mid stride, looking at the drop of blood Nagihiko has spilled earlier.

"Is that blood?" He asked, of no one in particular, now moving towards the drop instead of the thieves.

"Smells like it." Marionette took out a small slip of paper and collected the drop onto it, then placing the stained paper into a miniscule bottle she pulled out, seemingly from thin air.

"Mmmmm, it's been a while since I've tasted blood." Aaron's reckless grin turned into a slightly more malicious smirk. Ikuto's eyes widened, and he felt a bead of sweat travel down his neck. He looked over at Nagi, whom had the same look of fear etched into his features.

_Smelling blood, tasting it, no, this can't be right, they are fairytale creatures. _Ikuto thought franticly, his breathing speeding up.

Calothstine looked up from the floor to Ikuto, smiling widely. Ikuto could hear Aaron chuckling, and Marionette stifling a laugh.

Seeing the trio begin to panic, Roderick chuckled. "Hah, just pulling one on you." And the three visibly relaxed. Then he said quieter. "Just like how you seemingly pulled one on me.

Marionette moved towards Calothstine, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aaron stayed put, resting his elbow on the rails, conveniently blocking the staircase.

"Wait, you mean, you aren't actually-'' Nagi started.

"Blood Drinkers?" Aaron finished, grinning normally again. "Don't be ridiculous, those kind of things don't actually exist."

"But, a good alchemist could still use this drop of blood." Roderick said, his grin fading. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Well, I think it's time to discus something a bit more serious now, don't you think?"

….

Kukai sighed as he closed the door to the walk in clinic. It had been a shorter day, considering they had an appointment with Calothstine that afternoon, but it was still a tiresome one. The red head took up a chair and slumped himself down, running his fingers absently through his hair.

"So, figure we should get going soon?" Amu asked, now dressed in a simple, but elegant dress.

"I think so. It's around noon, right?" Kukai replied, yawning.

"Really? Noon already? Doesn't Nagi and them usually drop by around lunch?" Rima fiddled with her hair, trying to make it look presentable.

"They do…hmm, maybe they got caught up in work, or something." Utau said, fixing up Amu's hair, which was now in a bun.

"Well, maybe they're just trying to earn some money. You know, since we're working for a living now." Kukai said. Yaya rolled her eyes.

Kairi came out from a small storage room attached to the clinic building, wearing something a tad more formal than his usual townsperson outfit.

"Shall we head over to the Calothstine mansion, then?" Brushing a stray hair off his face.

"Hold on." Yaya bounded over to Kairi, fixing up his bowtie. "There, now you look half-decent."

"Hmm, never could get those right…" He mumbled, as the chipper brunette bounded back to her seat beside Utau.

"We should get going too, Utau, we have another coffee date with Aaron." Utau lit up.

"Oh, yes, we do. How do I look?" The blonde stood up straight, posing for Yaya.

"Fine, fine. What do you think, Kukai?"

"What? Why are you asking me?" The redhead protested, shooting an accusing look towards Yaya. She smiled back innocently.

"It was just a question…no need to get so worked up about it."

Kukai looked the other way, rolling his eyes in the process.

…

Utau tapped her foot impatiently, causing Yaya to cringe slightly at the sound.

"Would you please stop that?" The brunette said sharply, eyes on Utau's feet. Utau, who was staring at the paved road ahead of her, stopped her feet tapping and turned towards Yaya.

"Ugh, we've been waiting for an eternity for him!"

"Utau, it's we've been waiting a few minutes for him. Maybe his work is keeping him." Yaya suggested. But just as she said those words, Aaron came jogging down the road toward the two girls.

"Sorry." He took a couple seconds to catch his breath. "My brother kept me in to finish some of my studies." He grinned, a bit sheepishly. "Haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"Oh, no, of coarse not, just got here!" Utau said instantly, making Yaya roll her eyes.

"Well, I have our usual table reserved. Shall we go in?" Aaron flashed another charming smile.

"Yes, of coarse." Utau smiled back, and Aaron led the way, holding the door open for Utau and an annoyed Yaya.

Once seated, a waitress came around and handed them a sheet of paper with the meals on it.

"Well, what would you two ladies want?" Utau pursed her lips in thought, while Yaya ordered the _Pluie du soir**, _a dark, sweet fruit juice that apparently started warm and then, if you let it sit in your mouth, it would, drop by drop, turn cool. Against your mouth, it almost gave the effect of rain falling down.

Utau just kept looking up and down the list. It all sounded fantastic, but she didn't feel like coffee or juice. Aaron noticed her indecision and grinned.

"Want some help ordering?" He offered, and Utau smiled.

"Well, I don't feel like any coffee or juice today…do they serve any tea?"

"Hmm…only the common ones…but if you're looking for something special, you should try the _Echares agua vítreos***_…unfortunately, they don't serve it hear."

"Oh…" Utau looked genuinely disappointed.

"Well, I do happen to have a small bit of it left at the mansion. Maybe after Lady Millicent finishes her drink, we could stop by, and I could make you a cup." Aaron grinned widely, and Utau's eyes lit up.

"That sounds marvellous. We would love to." Utau replied. Yaya gave her a warning look.

"Uhm, actually, I don't think we can…" Yaya said, uneasily, giving Utau another look. Aaron looked disappointed. _Well that didn't work. _He thought, thinking of another strategy.

The three chatted about the weather while they waited for the drinks.

"Well, the almanac did say we were going to have especially hot weather, this season," Aaron agreed with Utau, who had just commented on the heat of the room.

"Which almanac was that?" Yaya asked.

"Oh, the traditional South issue." He replied.

"Really? I've been meaning to read it. One of my favourite authors writes a section in there." Yaya said, absently making conversation.

"And which author is that?"

"Lady Fey Dunair. The worlds that she creates are magnificent."

"I agree. Well then, why don't you take a look at our library, up at the mansion? Abigail can get her tea, too. We have all her original works…and some of her unpublished ones." Aaron lied.

Yaya's eyes widened.

"Unpublished?" Aaron nodded, smiling.

"She was a friend of my mother's, actually."

"Really? I would love to read some of those unpublished manuscripts." She could barely contain her excitement."

Aaron flashed another smile, or rather, the one he had on before grew larger.

"Right after lunch, you two will come up then?"

Yaya looked unsure, looked over at Utau, giving her a guilty face, then smiled and nodded

"Alright. Why not?"

"Excellent."

….

Amu nodded at the carriage driver as she stepped out, holding her dress up so she didn't get it dusty. Rima followed suit, also holding her dress up. The petite girl landed with a small clack, gracefully, beside the pinkette.

Kukai and Kairi stepped out also, Kairi dropping a few coins into the driver's hand, nodding thanks.

The four scanned the gates of the Calothstine mansion, noticing that there were at least a dozen more guards on duty than usual, and Amu could see more inside the walls too.

"Good security." She noted to her companions, and they nodded grimly.

"Must be the conflict with West." Rima agreed, thinking of how they were possible going to escape after retrieving the gold.

They walked across the pavement, closing the distance between them and the guards. But about twenty feet away, one of the guards by the gates stopped them.

"Halt! Where you are, stop!" He held out his palm, and the thieves stopped. "Your names, and your purpose." He commanded. Amu and Rima looked at Kairi, and Kukai grinned at his friend. Kairi sighed and rolled his eyes, then turned to speak at the guard.

"Uhm, this is Lady Alice," He pointed at Amu. "This is Lady Constantine and-''

"You two are the doctors?" The guard interrupted. Kukai and Kairi nodded their heads.

"Yes, you four are expected, come with me." He told the other guard to open the gate, and led the four towards the front door of the mansion.

The double doors that led to the inside of the Calothstine residence was as beautiful as ever, with the faint, alchemical scent, that was suppose to put one's mind at ease. Unfortunately, with the guard, in his elaborate armour and broadsword at his waist, the thieves were anything but calm. They put on masks of collected, professional people, as was required of their trade, but only someone with a trained eye could notice their eyes only, darting everywhere.

At last, Marionette opened the door, much to the thieves' relief. She was stunning, as always, her hair neatly tied up in a bun, her face neutral and polite. Even Rima and Amu had to admit to her beauty.

"Lady Alice, Lady Constantine, and, of coarse, the doctors. Please, do come in, Roderick is waiting for you." She looked at the guard behind them, and they could swear she nodded slightly, though the action was so miniscule, it was hard to tell.

After a few seconds, another guard came in, placing himself beside the original. The four shared tense looks at each other, and Marionette, seeing them, smiled a small smile in reassurance.

"Don't worry." She said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "It's mandatory for security. You've probably heard of how close to war we are, these days." She said it in such a way that Amu, Rima, Kukai and Kairi actually calmed down a bit. But that taut look never left their eyes. Nor hers.

Mari smiled again. "It's a bit chilly in Roderick's room, it helps lower the fever. You might want to keep your cloaks."

The four nodded, and Marionette proceeded to lead them up the spiralling staircase, guards following behind.

When they reached the door to Calothstine's bedroom, Mari knocked three times, and there was a quiet _enter _heard.

She, slowly, opened the door.

…

_* An alchemical process by which the alchemist absorbs ambient light or light from lamps to give him a moment of extra power if needed. This process dims the rest of the room._

_** Evening Rain_

_***Glassy Waters_

_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think._


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry it's taken so long, but this chapter was longer than expected. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 22. Normal POV.

Yaya was silent while Aaron and Utau walked closely, side by side. They were talking about everything and anything that came to mind. Occasionally, Utau would laugh a witty comment Aaron made, or blush when he sweet-talked her. Yaya would throw in a joke, about whatever they were talking about, once in a while.

Eventually, the cobblestone road began to slope upward slightly. The three were slowly getting closer to the Calothstine mansion. But as they made their way up, Yaya couldn't help but feel that Aaron was pushing them to go faster. Utau was oblivious, of coarse, but the short brunette noticed something in the way he would put his arm around Utau's waist, not in an amorous way, but in a guiding way. Like he was forcing her to keep step with him.

And to keep an eye on Aaron, Yaya was forced to move faster as well. Or coarse, she never showed her concern on her face, and never even thought to hint Utau about it. She shouldn't let Utau know…should she? No, Utau was enjoying herself, something she seldom did after that whole situation with Kukai…

So, being the fantastic friend she was, Yaya just let Utau have her moments with the younger Calothstine, before they left to find a new 'financial upholder', as the thieves would sometimes call their marks.

It's too bad she didn't hint Utau at Aaron's behaviour. Because maybe if she did, they could find an excuse to turn around and go back to the hotel room.

Maybe then they could have escaped from the troubles yet to come.

…

"This really is quite an excellent wine." Ikuto commented on the clear red liquid in the wine glass he was holding, swirling it around before taking another sip.

"You look like you're actually enjoying being held prisoner." Nagihiko said grimly, looking up from his book-well, Calothstine's book.

"Don't tell me you haven't been looking forward to reading _The flying Man _since we heard about it in that marketplace." Ikuto retorted, taking another sip.

"Yes, but books can't poison you. Maybe the wine is poisoned. He is an alchemist, after all."

"Exactly, he's an alchemist. Maybe he's poisoning you with words." Ikuto finished off the last of his wine and slumped into a rather comfortable chair he was sitting in.

"How can he poison me with words?" Nagihiko put his book down, looking at the blue-haired man critically.

"You're the one who said he could poison me in the first place, you figure it out."

"Hey, you two, do you think we could try pick-locking the door again?" Tadase spoke for the first time.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tadase, we already tried, remember? There isn't even a lock to pick anymore. The door just won't open." Ikuto's eyes began to slowly trace the patterns on the wall.

"Are you sure we should use our real names?" Tadase asked again, taking a small sip from his own cup.

"Does it matter? He could get our real names by putting us in a trance, or something." Nagihiko began to read his book again. There was a small silence between the three, all left to their own thinking.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Nagi asked quietly, putting down the book again. He couldn't concentrate on reading it.

"Maybe he'll turn us into frogs, condemning us to a lifetime if fly-eating." Ikuto said absently.

"Frogs? Really, Ikuto?" Nagi sat up from the slumped position he was in.

"Well, I rather like frogs." Tadase threw in, earning half amused looks from his companions. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, they taste great boiled."

"Hm, now there's a thought. Maybe his boil us down. I hear some toad juices can be used for hallucinogens." Nagi said, smiling. Tadase, who was picking up a slice of apple, dropped it at the words 'toad juices'.

There was another silence, longer this time, filled only with the occasional shuffle from the three.

"Maybe we should try lock-picking again." Tadase said, looking back up at the doorway.

"No point…" Ikuto drawled, and went over to the platter of food laid down on the table, along with a bund of fine cutlery to eat them with. He picked up a spoon, and looking at it meaningfully.

"Maybe we should start digging."

…

The twin guards burst through the overly ornate doors, looking exhausted and sweaty. They were speaking loudly, voices overlapping each other, while franticly gesturing with their hands.

Lord Mason, who was sitting in his detailed throne, raised an eyebrow at their entry, but soon grew worried as he picked up little snippets of what they were saying.

"I'm so sorry, we-''

"She was everywhere-''

"Messed with their minds and-''

"They were flying everywhere-''

"Was a woman we didn't want to-''

"She seemed so delicate and-''

"Just wanted a bit of water, I-''

"Looked so thirsty-''

"Silence!" Mason commanded, rubbing his temples, eyes closed in frustration. "Will you two please shut up and explain, one. At. A. Time." The twins fell silent for but a few seconds before Kale (or was it Kain?) spoke up, looking nervously at his feet.

"Well…uhm, Sire, Lady Calothstine has…has…escaped." He cringed instantly, expecting an angry outburst. But it never came. He looked up cautiously, finding their king's face neutral. But it was easy to see the flame behind his eyes.

"Escaped?" The question rang through the room, creating a small echo, something that seemed impossibly loud to Kain and Kale.

"Y-yes, my lord." It was Kain's turn to speak now.

"Escaped." This time, it wasn't a question. It was a word filled with all the distasteful anger in the world, spoken through clenched teeth.

"How," The king began, and let the word ring out again. "Did she _escape _our defences?" At that question, both guards looked down, ashamed and afraid.

"She played with us." They said in unison.

"Played with you? As in frolicking in the fields? What do you mean _played_ with you?" Mason leaned forward, expectantly.

"She…was…persuasive…?" Kale said, unsure. Kain looked nervously around the room, avoiding King Mason's eyes.

"_Persuasive?_" And the two nodded. The king sighed. "Well, go find her then." The command was not as heated as before.

"We've already got guards looking for her, you're majesty, a whole regiment. She'll never escape this city." Kain said, quietly, and Mason nodded, looking rather tired. After a few moments, he called for his assistant.

Tenness, who looked uncaring as ever, walked in and bowed slightly.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"What other Calothstines are…" The king paused to look for the right word. "_Available_?"

"Well, we have reason to believe that Roderick Calothstine will be going to his mother's estate to investigate her disappearance. He will go through _Ertov Pass_, considering it's the only way leading there." The king nodded slowly. "Shall I prepare our agents to wait for him, your majesty?" Tenness asked.

"Yes, yes, prepare for an ambush…and bring Himleck, we'll need an alchemist to stop an alchemist."

Tenness bowed again, and left through the doors in which he entered.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it. Any criticism, ideas, comments? Tell me what you think. : ) _


	24. Chapter 24

_Please enjoy! : )_

* * *

Chapter 23. Normal POV.

Rima tensed up as the door opened silently, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked over at Amu and saw the pinkette playing with her gloved fingers, biting her lip. Amu looked over at Rima and flashed a smile, hoping to cover up her discomfort. Rima half-smiled back, then turned her eyes back on Marionette, who was leading them through the door. Kukai went first, walking in confidently, but even he had a subtle feeling about this situation.

Kairi followed after him, nodding at Marionette, and the graceful maid nodded back, a coy smile on her lips.

Amu and Rima walked side by side closely, sitting themselves down on one of the four chairs that were laid out for them. After they were seated, they looked up at Calothstine, who was smiling slightly at the four of them, lying down in his bed, reading a book. Marionette closed the door quietly, and stood, patiently waiting.

"Well," Calothstine spoke in a quiet voice, and shifted his position so he was more sitting than laying, placing his book on his bedside table. "I can't tell you how relieved I was to receive your note, saying that I would be cured." He looked at Kairi and Kukai, but his eyes were different. Colder.

"Our research showed that it would cure you, if we gave you a full dosage." Kairi said and he began to rustle through bag, looking for the leaves. Calothstine nodded, then looked up at the girls.

"Ah, and the ladies. I'm glad you two were able to make it here today." Rima smiled and nodded

"It was no problem." Amu smiled genuinely at Roderick, and he smiled back, though his smile was darker.

Marionette, who had left the room quietly, after the greetings were made, returned, with a platter of five teacups, Roderick's filled with boiling water instead of tea. She placed it on the bedside table, bowing slightly and she stepped back and stood in front of the doorway. Kairi took out a small sachet, and picked four leaves out, placing them on the table. He smiled gently, and gestured with his hands for Calothstine to put them in his tea. Roderick did so, crumbling them up nine pieces, with his seemingly weak fingers, and dropping the pieces, one by one, into the cup of water, watching intently and the water turned a pale green, slowly.

After a good couple minutes of silence, awkward for Amu, Rima, Kairi and Kukai, Calothstine did something unexpected, if not slightly strange. He opened a tiny, ornate wooden box, which was also on the bedside table, taking out a miniature spoon.

Kukai and Kairi shared a questioning look.

Then, still from that box, Roderick scooped out a pinch size amount of a sand coloured powder, and dumped it into the tea.

The four thieves were silent, as they watched his actions, Amu and Rima puzzled, thinking that maybe it was part of his alchemic medicine, Kukai gave Kairi another look, but Kairi didn't look back. He just stared as Calothstine stirred the powder in gently, an intent look on his face.

After he finished stirring, the tea water began to slowly turn a bright shade of orange, seemingly satisfying Calothstine. Then, after another moment of thought, he raised his head to meet eyes with all four of them, though his eyes were softer this time.

"Well, it's good to know you were actually planning to heal me." He said in a soft voice. At first, the four were taken aback, millions of things running through their heads. Kukai spoke first.

"Of coarse we were planning to heal you, Roderick, we are, after all, healers." The redhead gave a small chuckle, but Roderick shook his head.

"Are you really? Well, I'll have to admit, it was a well played deception."

Amu gave Rima a startled look, and Rima smiled at her puzzled. It was always part of their plan, to keep up the act until they were most positively caught.

"Uhm, Roderick, disguise? These two gentlemen are miracle healers, we've seen them at work." Rima said, faking bewilderment.

"How long did it take you four to plan this out? How long to execute it?" Roderick looked at Amu, and her heart started pounding. Not because she might have loved him, but because she knew he had figured them out.

So she said nothing. Nothing to cover up the lies, or weave another story. Amu just looked down at her feet.

Calothstine's stare turned almost pitiful as he looked at the young women before him, defeated.

Rima put a hand on her companions shoulder, and was surprised to find it shaking slightly. Both Amu and Rima were. Kukai on the other hand held a look of pure shock, mouth parted slightly, breathing quietly. Kairi was, again, first to speak, but even he had a hard time managing.

"Uhm, we aren't quite sure what you-''

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. You're other three friends, Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase? They're currently in the basement, being held prisoner." Amu's head shot up at Ikuto's name.

"You're holding them prisoner?" She asked quietly, and he nodded.

"Yes, they've actually been quite nice guests. Didn't try to run when I was discussing plans." He smiled…no, smirked at her.

"Plans?" Rima asked, her voice a little higher than normal. Again, Calothstine nodded his head, putting the small spoon down gently.

"Plans indeed. Normally, I would hand you over to an officer, as it is their job to deal with thieves. But, the fact that you were able to sneak into my household, right under my nose…well, it takes skill to do something like that. I have a use for your particular talents."

"You want to negotiate?" Kairi asked, genuinely surprised.

"Hah, _negotiate_? I'm sorry, but I don't think it's in your place to negotiate with me." He chuckled darkly. Kukai looked over at the door, seeing Marionette staring back. Roderick, noticing this, smiled, almost playfully at Mari, then back at Kukai.

"Oh, I wouldn't try getting past _her_." He smiled again at the maid. Kairi cleared his throat, which was feeling quite dry, to get his attention again.

"Uhm, then what _did _you want to discuss?"

Calothstine smiled a rueful smile and Marionette opened the door, revealing six guards. They all looked over, and from behind them, Roderick spoke.

"Your freedom."

…..

Utau and Yaya's eyes brightened up as they entered the Calothstine household, and Utau let out a low gasp. Aaron chuckled and closed the door, which he had opened-finally doing his job.

"My god, it's beautiful." The blonde turned to face him, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I suppose it is something to look at. But, you know, it gets old after a while." Utau quirked an eyebrow in question, and he smiled gently. "It too large, and spacious. I mean, silence is appreciated, but with the lack of hired help, and Roderick being bedridden…well, it's almost to quiet." He looked lost in thought for minute, then looked over at Utau and winked. "But now, that I've captured you, I'm sure it'll be much more exiting around here. He leaned towards Utau, a wolfish grin on his lips, and Utau giggled and blushed. Yaya rolled her eyes, but in the corner of her view, she noticed something. People? She turned her head in the direction. Guards. Four of them. Utau looked over too, and stopped giggling. She turned back to Aaron.

"Wh-I don't understand."

He smiled slightly, though there was sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You know, I might have actually fell for you, if you weren't stealing from us." He frowned, and stepped away from her, gesturing for the guards to go stand beside them.

Yaya stepped slowly beside Utau, fear in her wide eyes, and Utau looked back at her, her usual attitude and confidence gone.

They had lost the game.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, I promise i'll make the next one longer. Please tell me what you think so far._


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey everybody, sorry it's been so long, but here is the next update. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 24. Normal POV.

Utau and Yaya had been deathly silent since the guards stood beside them, Utau always looking at the shoes, hair covering her face, Yaya staring blankly ahead of her, close to tears. The youngest Calothstine had also been silent, leading them towards his brother's room, occasionally glancing back to give a half encouraging look. But the two girls just ignored him.

So it was quiet the whole way to the bedroom. No maids or servants scuttling about, no hearty laughter that was sometimes heard from the stables when the stable boys joked around. Nothing. Just a painful, long silence, and their echoing footsteps.

Aaron led them up the spiralling staircase; hand on rail, absently dragging it across the metal as he walked up the stairs. Once they reached the top, he led them through the long hallway, sparing no glances toward the marvellous paintings (all most likely worth a fortune, Yaya had thought).

Then, they reached a door. It was a double door, different, considering all the other doors they had passed were single. It was taller too, and wider. But, other than that, it was the same dark burgundy that coloured all the other entrances before this one.

Aaron knocked lightly, and a moment later, an _enter_ was heard. But, unlike all the other times, Roderick's voice was slightly louder, more strong. Like it had an almost physical effect to those who heard it. His voice was powerful.

Aaron, glancing back, one last time, opened both of the double doors.

The first thing Utau and Yaya saw were their four friends, looking almost guiltily at them. Then, they noticed the well-muscled guards standing around them, looking down upon them, arrogantly. Only after another lingering gaze at their friends did the two girls look at Roderick, and the look was dark. Slowly, Aaron walked in, winking at Marionette who gave him an eye roll, and stood beside her, smiling slightly at his older brother, who grinned back, wolfishly, at him.

Yaya and Utau followed in, cautiously standing beside their friends, who gave another apologetic look. Utau managed to muster up a smile and shrug slightly at Amu, Rima and Kairi, but gave a more neutral look to Kukai, who looked down at his feet, frowning. Yaya remained the same, looking as though she might cry any second, but was making an effort not to. Utau put a comforting pat on the brunettes shoulder. Roderick looked around the room, and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry it came to this." Roderick said quietly, shooting a half-apologetic look towards Yaya. Roderick sighed and, and looked at the general group, eyeing each one of them, before grinning widely, carefree, as thought the past weeks of sickness had never happened.

"But, on the other hand," He said, almost giddily. "It may prove very fortunate." He thought for a second. "For me, for you…and for the country."

The thieves looked at Roderick, puzzled, but attentive.

"But, before we discuss this matter, perhaps we should go down and join your other three friends." Utau's eyes widened just a bit, but she kept her shock under control. She looked at Yaya, who looked back, tears no longer in her eyes. The two realized now. They had a choice.

"But, we didn't do anything!" Utau said, putting on her best distressed voice. The whole room looked at her, surprised. Yaya, in an instant, put on a very convincing face. Eyes the perfect mix of worry and confusion. Roderick looked taken aback for only a moment before he regained himself, eyebrows quirked up.

"You mean, you aren't part of this?" He asked, disbelieving. Utau and Yaya looked at each other quickly, before they looked at their long time friends and accomplices. Amu stared back, utter confusion on her face, and Kukai gave Utau a hurt look. Rima had her mouth parted slightly, heart racing, and Kairi looked at Yaya with almost pleading eyes, otherwise remaining calm.

_These are our choices. _Yaya thought helplessly. _There isn't anything else we can do. Stay or leave._

Utau spoke first, voice quavering, ever so slightly.

"No." She began. "We aren't part of this. We don't even know what this is about." Utau turned to look at the younger Calothstine.

"Aaron, what's going on? I thought we came to look at the library." Aaron looked back, startled, and looked at Roderick for help. His older brother shrugged, looking just as shocked.

"I, uhm…I don't…" He fumbled with words for a bit. "You mean you _aren't _thieves?"

"Thieves? Aaron, we barely know them." Utau said bewildered. Aaron looked back at Calothstine. Roderick looked at Amu, confused.

"Are they not your long time friends?"

Amu's heart began to thud, and her palms started to feel sweaty. Now _she_ had to make a choice. She looked at Utau and Yaya, then back at Roderick.

"No, we've only just met them." She glanced at the two again, not quite sure if she made the right decision. Roderick nodded, and looked at Aaron.

"Then I must apologize to you, brother, for implicating your friends, and of coarse, to you as well, ladies. Aaron, please escort them out, or show them to the library, if they still wish to see it. I apologize again."

Aaron nodded and quickly walked over to the door, opened it, apologizing to Utau and Yaya as they walked past him and out of the room.

After another long minute, Roderick sighed and looked back at the remaining thieves, who looked even more shocked than before.

"Well, why don't we head down to the basement now?"

…..

"I can't believe you thought we were thieves, Aaron." Utau and Yaya walked briskly towards the mansion entrance, both not even sparing a glance towards him.

"I'm sorry, Abigail, I just thought you were with them, I wasn't-''

"Thinking? Fine, just fine. You were trying to protect your brother and money and all that. Fine." They reached the door, and Utau opened it, ushering Yaya out, past the guards, then following closely behind herself.

"No, I just, I don't know." He sighed, frustrated. "Would you at least let me accompany you back to the hotel?"

"I think that would be a bad idea." Utau turned to face him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Aaron, but if you'll excuse me, I have a dignity to restore. Goodbye." She eyed at him coldly, and caught up to Yaya, not looking back once.

After they were a good ten meters away from the gates, the looked at each other and shared a small nod.

…

The walk to the basement, much like the walk up to Calothstine's room, was silent.

Finally, after going down the long flight of stairs, and swerving through the many hallways, Roderick stopped. He stopped in front of a plain looking door, identical to the other hundred that were placed around the mansion. Instead of taking a key out, Roderick waved his hand, briefly, over the door. Though confused at first, the thieves quickly came to the thought that he might've used some sort alchemy to lock the door. They glanced at one another.

He opened the door, and began to chaperone the group down stairs, internally cringing when the third step made a loud groan. Finally, he turned a small corner, others following closely behind, and stepped to the side, Marionette doing the same as well. The guards dispersed themselves closely around the staircase, and Aaron joined them, partly out of breath. Everybody turned to look him, and he just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. The four peered around the corner, cautiously, but was somewhat relieved when they saw their friends, peering up curiously, Nagi reading a book, Ikuto eating a slice of apple, and Tadase was roused from his light slumber. The three looked up with mildly surprised faces. Amu looked at Roderick, making it a question.

"By all means, go ahead." He said quietly, waving his hand towards the three young men. "We thought you might need a little time to…catch up."

Amu smiled gently, but her eyes remained cold. Then, she walked briskly over to Ikuto, a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright? You haven't been hurt, or anything, have you?" She said, almost whispering. Ikuto shook his head lightly.

"Nope," He said, popping his 'p'. "I'm alright. Hm, you actually look worried." He smirked at her, but she ignored it.

"Of coarse I would be." She answered, a-matter-of-factly. "I was worried for all three of you."

"But you came to me first." He challenged playfully. She gave him a glare, trying to hide her blush.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go check on Nagi now, thank you very much." She turned, and started to walk, but a firm hand pulled her back.

"Wait, Amu." His voice was lacking its usual teasing tone. When the she turned to look at him again, her expression softened.

Ikuto's face held an anxious look; his mouth parted slightly, his eyes worried. He said nothing for a few seconds, only staring at Amu, hand still on her wrist. Amu looked back at him, into his eyes, slightly shocked from his actions.

"Yes, Ikuto?" She asked with a false indifferent tone.

"Thanks." Amu gave him a puzzled look and he smiled softly. "For coming to check on me."

Amu said nothing, just for a short moment, before walking over to Nagihiko, who was being given the second degree from Rima. Ikuto stared after her.

Amu approached cautiously she saw Rima, jabbing a finger at Nagihiko's chest, an enraged look on her face. Amu sighed, _Rima was also the one for dramatics_, she thought, as she placed a calming hand on her petite friend's shoulder. Rima looked up at Amu and frowned.

"Now, now, girls, I wouldn't be so fast to put blame on the boys." Roderick interrupted, a small smile on his lips. "After all, who was the one who started this game? Who was the first to touch me with their poison?" He glanced at Amu and Rima, and they looked away, grimacing.

"Let me be straight with you," He continued. "I can either have you locked in jail, for poisoning, fraud, theft, who knows, I could probably write a pretty impressive list of things. Or you can earn your freedom, and possibly even my respect, by playing one last game with me." The thieves looked at him in attention.

"You've probably heard of the whole South West ordeal, but what you don't know is that the artefact that we're fighting over is something called the World Egg. Nobodies quite sure what it does, and there have been many fairytales written about it. All we really know is that it has a massive amount of energy, dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands." Calothstine paused for a second.

"And you think that your hands are right?" Rima asked, raising her eyebrow. Roderick chuckled lightly and spread out his hands, almost shrugging.

"Am I any more wrong?"

Rima gave him a calculating look. "I'm still deciding that." Nagi gave her a warning glance, hoping she wouldn't start giving attitude to their captor. Roderick chuckled again, and continued.

"Well, a little while ago, one of the mining companies equally owned by us and West found a box, possibly containing the World Egg. We had a little disagreement as to who should hold on to it, so, in the heat of the moment, West took of with it.

"Over the past few weeks, I have been bombarded with leaders and officials, discussing many political routes on how we could proceed with this. That is until West decided to kidnap my mother." Roderick and Aaron shared the same displeased face.

"She is one of the very few that are powerful enough to unlock the box, and I believe they have captured her because they, yet, are unable to do so. Thought I find it hard to believe that they will get her to do any sort of thing, let alone keep her in captivity. But, when they had kidnapped her, they also broke a sort of treaty we had that kept us from fighting. Now, I have been asked by senators and nobles alike to join them in a conference in the West's _Camera Dei Piedi_*, to keep us from breaking into war, and to help find a more…peaceful solution." He half-smiled.

"I'm planning to go to mother's city first, to see if she has, indeed, escaped and returned to her home, but after that I will travel over to the conference." It was silent for a short while, before Kairi spoke up.

"Where do we fit into all of this?" He asked, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. Roderick grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, when I'm visiting the two cities, I will be followed around by guards, nobles, and, of coarse, spies. There'll be endless dinner parties and meetings, which hold very little consequence. They limits my freedom of movement, and I won't be able to get the information I need if I'm always being engaged.

"They will be expecting me to arrive with Marionette, a small entourage of guards, my butler, and my secretary." This puzzled the thieves.

"Why does Marionette have to go?" Tadase asked, brows furrowing together. Roderick grinned at Mari, who looked in the other direction, sighing.

"That's right I haven't told you, have I?" He draped his arm, comfortably, across her shoulders. "Marionette is my fiancé." There were a couple gasps, and a _what _heard from the two girls. A smirk came from Marionette.

"It is tradition in our family that, before marriage, the woman must serve as a servant under the man for a year, and vice versa, the man must serve the woman." He explained. "So, I will need two of you to pose as Marionette and I, and we will pose as your servants, therefore giving us the freedom we need to move around without being caught. Also, we will pass by my mother's city rather quickly, only visiting her estate at night, so none of the locals will recognize me as the butler." They nodded in understanding.

"Who will pose as you two, then?" Rima asked. Roderick studied all of them, until his gaze locked with Ikuto. He looked at him for a bit, then to Mari.

"What do you think, Mari, looks enough like me, right?" Mari smiled and shrugged.

"As close as we'll get, I suppose. But, if you're really asking, I'd say he might be better looking." She jabbed him with her elbow playfully, and he gave a soft 'hey' in reply. She looked at Ikuto again, and smirked. Then she looked at the two girls.

"Well, it'll have to be Amu, since Rima's to short." Rima half-glared at her, and Mari shrugged back. Amu looked at Ikuto with wide eyes, and he grinned back at her, draping his arm around her shoulder in a similar way Roderick had. Roderick chuckled.

"I'm sure you two will be just fine." He said quietly, and gave them all a moment to absorb the whole situation. After a minute of thinking, he spoke up again.

"So, are we all in agreement?"

The thieves looked at each other, doubt and worry in their eyes, and in the lines of their face. But, if you managed to look deeper, there was almost a sort of competitive determination that came from inside them, eager to accept the challenge. It would test their acting and ability to deceive. It was almost as if taking on the challenge would prove themselves to be great thieves. Perhaps even the best, they thought. So with their unsure thoughts withering away, they smiled and shrugged at each other.

_Why not? _It said. They looked back at Roderick and nodded their heads, excitement already building up in their minds.

_We've got nothing to lose._

_

* * *

_

_*The House of Standing_

_Hope you all enjoyed that, tell me what you think, any ideas?_


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note.

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey everybody, sorry I haven't posted in a loooooong time, I've been busy with visitors and outings and such and such. Hope you all forgive me, don't worry I haven't canceled the story, and I will update soon (probably, most likely, sort of). Oh, and thank you very, very much for all the reviews, they mean the world to me. : D_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Dowwin~_


	27. Chapter 26

_Hey Everyone, sorry it's been a while, but now that school's starting again, and I know that this might sound strange, but I think i'll be posting more (weird, right?), but you see, during school, I get homework, and all of that kinda junk, I kind of get this work ethic, and I have a strong feeling to work and type and write and do all the things that should have been done over summer...I'm strange like that, I know, but it's true. So, i'm not necessarily promising anything, but I'll probably right more. Okay, enough of my rambling, please enjoy the story. : ) _

* * *

Chapter 25. Normal POV.

Genevieve Calothstine snuck through the alleyways quickly, making sure to stay in the shadows. At the entrance of the alleyway, she pressed herself up against the wall, avoiding eye contact with passer byes. Absently, she slipped her hand in her dress pocket, feeling the cold metal that made up the few coins that she had. She twirled a coin in her fingers, as she crept back into the dank channel, keeping her head low, though no one was around. She knew she could escape from the town walls, and find her way back home. But, she also knew it was far more important to keep the egg from the very people who had kidnapped her. If she could not steal the egg; she would have to destroy it, which would take far more power than she had ever used before. Possibly ending in her death.

_They probably have magicians running around as well_, she thought to herself, so she would have to use something more than magic to disguise herself, otherwise, there was a possibility the magic users could sense her. So she would go back in to the castle, she decided, walking through the alley with new purpose. She placed the coin back in her pocket, and reached up, pulling the pins that held her hair up.

Genevieve shook her head slightly, running her fingers through her hair, letting the natural curls fall down past her shoulders.

Making sure to remove the coins first, she then began to unbuckle her coat, revealing her bare arms, and a simpler, summer, dress underneath. She looked around, seeing a pile of trash in one corner, and buried her cloak there; making sure it was well out of sight.

After nodding once at her work, Lady Calothstine went out into the marketplace, and quickly walked up to a stall.

"A couple lemons, and Maine Salt." She placed a coin on the stall table, as the old woman behind it nodded, and began to package the lemons and salt in a paper bag. After she gave Genevieve the bag, she asked:

"Uhm, also, do you know where I could find some warm water?"

The old woman nodded again. "I could get some for you. You wouldn't want to go down by the river, very polluted." She gestured vaguely with her hand for Genevieve to follow, and Lady Calothstine did, though not without looking side to side, cautiously first. The old woman didn't seam like a threat, she thought, convincing herself.

She was led past the stall and behind a house, which revealed a small garden. Genevieve's eyes widened as she saw the beauty of it. Though it wasn't filled with tropical flowers, with bright colours that look as though they'd fall apart if you touched them. It wasn't very big either. But the grass grew high, and the simple yellow wildflowers were scattered in patches across the lawn. The sun, which was scorching hot, was blocked by a couple fruit trees, only letting a few rays through the branches and twigs, giving a golden glow to the little flowers.

A bit off to the side, was a small well, it's rustic look pairing with the garden nicely. At the foot of the well, lay three Cannas flowers, bright yellow and orange. They marked a grave.

"The well leads to an underground hot spring." The lady explained, walking slowly over to well, taking care not to step on any of the yellow flowers. Genevieve followed after, avoiding the patches as well. The old woman began to roll the bucket down, but Lady Calothstine quickly stopped her.

"I can do that." She said quickly, taking the roller from her. The old woman nodded her head, and backed off.

Silence ensued then, but not the awkward kind that happens when you first meet someone. It was a quiet and peaceful one, both women lost in their own thoughts.

As Lady Calothstine began to roll the bucket up again, she glanced at the old woman. The old woman was bending down, picking up a few of the yellow flowers.

"Here." She said, holding them out for Genevieve to take. She looked curiously at her. "Lemon and Maine salt won't do much in one use. If you crush these, they'll help with the colour." She explained. Genevieve raised her eyebrow, but took the flowers anyway, muttering a quiet thank you.

"You knew a wanted to dye my hair?" Genevieve asked after another quiet silence. The old woman nodded sagely.

"What else would you do with lemon, Maine salt and warm water?"

Lady Calothstine said nothing, unhooking the bucket from the rope, and placing it on the grassy floor.

She then un-packaged the salt, dissolving it in the warm water. After it was dissolved she crushed the flowers and lemon, throwing them in as well. She mixed it together with her hand, wincing slightly at the sting when the concoction got into some of her small scrapes.

Genevieve began to drench her hair in the concoction, closing her eyes, making sure none of it got on her clothes.

When she looked up from the bucket, the old woman was gone. Genevieve gave a puzzled look around the meadow, but she was nowhere to be seen. But being alone in that meadow gave Lady Calothstine a strange feeling. It was slightly nostalgic, but there was something else too. It reminded her of an ancient magic that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She pondered about it for another minute before finishing off her hair soak.

…..

"We should go back." Yaya said firmly. Utau and her had been debating for half an hour on their plans, no that they had gotten themselves untangled from being caught.

Utau tossed that around her head for a few seconds before nodding her head slowly.

"I think you're right. We'll go back, gather all the herbs and medicine, and sell it all."

"We should leave a note too," Yaya added, giving a sideways glance towards Utau. "Saying that the doctors were all called away on some…" She paused for a second. " Special trip, to go heal someone…a countess perhaps?"

Utau nodded, turning the corner, and then freezing where she stood. Yaya looked at her puzzled, then looked ahead, shock evident on her face as well.

There, at the makeshift clinic, were five guards, one holding a wheelbarrow, two filling it up with the stolen medicine, and the other two looking superiorly down on all passer-by's.

"They're stealing our medicine!" Utau nearly yelled, but a look from Yaya quieted her.

"Technically, it was never ours to begin with." Yaya replied dully. Utau grimaced.

"Should we approach them?" The brunette asked. Utau nodded.

"Act surprised." She smoothed down her dress, fixed her hair, and strutted over to one of the superior looking guards.

"Naturally." Yaya mumbled, but followed Utau, looking confused.

"Uhm, excuse me, but doesn't all this medicine belong to those miracle healers?" Utau's voice was the perfect balance of confusion and innocence, one she was very proud of. The guard's eyes flickered to her, and then flicked back to whatever he was looking at before.

"Sir Roderick Calothstine has ordered for the premises to be searched, at the possibility of stolen goods." His voice was low and gravely. Utau's eyes widened.

"Stolen?" She put on an alarmed voice. The guard nodded gravely.

"From his mother, Lady Genevieve Calothstine."

"Oh my…where are the doctors?" Utau asked and the guard shrugged. Uatu muttered thanks, and the two thieves turned around, and began heading on a different road. A road leading to the Berrywood Inn.

"We sell all our dresses, only take what we need. We have a bit of money in our room." Utau murmured to Yaya, both looking nonchalant. "Tomorrow afternoon, all of Calothstine's worker's will be in town, running errands. We could maybe talk to them. Ask them what's going on." She continued, turning a corner with Yaya.

"What about Amu and Rima?" Yaya asked, stopping at the front entrance of the inn. Utau gave her a blank stare as if the answer was obvious.

"Wasn't that clear Yaya?" The blonde turned to open the door. "Tomorrow, we've got some spying to do."

…

"I'm going to need one of you to stay behind." Roderick said to the group of thieves, each now set with a determined face. "That way, I'll be sure none of you will try to…sneak out of this situation."

The thieves nodded grimly, seeing reason in his words.

"So…who'll it be?"

They seven looked at each other for a long moment, each not wanting to vote anyone. Kukai sighed.

"I'll stay…" He said, a tired look on his face. Ikuto was about to disagree, seeing as Kukai was one of his closest friends, besides Nagihiko, but decided against it. There was no use arguing. Calothstine nodded his head.

"I'll show you all too your rooms then…we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

_So that was my half-hearted, pathetic chapter I wrote, to get back into My Groove. Though I wasn't entirely happy with it, I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. : )_


	28. Chapter 27

_Well, it certainly has been a very long time, hasn't it? But i'm back, so no worries. I hope you enjoy this short chapter, yes, the next one will be longer. : )_

* * *

Chapter 25. Normal POV.

Utau and Yaya crouched behind a freshly trimmed bush, the blonde wincing at the discomfort of her position. The grass was wet with dew, seeing as it was early morning, but it did not soak through their clothing, since they were wearing travelling dresses.

Utau shifted, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and made a rustling noise. Yaya gave her a warning look, hushing her instantly. Utau gave her an apologetic glance, and continued to watch the servants of the Calothstine residence, bustling about, packing, and preparing two carriages. Occasionally, the two thieves could catch what they were muttering about. Most of it was small talk, or gossip, but other things were more interesting…

"I don't understand why they're leaving so soon…" One of the stable boys muttered quietly to his friend. The friend shrugged.

"It's not in our place to disagree with him."

"And he's taking his newest workers too…"

"Is that so strange? Maybe he needs them to repair, or cook or something. He's taken workers before." The other rebutted, confused as to why his friend was making such a big deal about it.

"He's taking a couple girls with him too, and Lady Marionette. I overheard them talking about visiting his mother…I've heard rumours, you know, that Lady Calothstine was…kidnapped, by the west!" The boy still seemed worried, for whatever strange reason. His friend tsk'd and continued loading the wagons.

"You shouldn't be spying on them…"

Utau looked at Yaya, and the brunette stared back.

"Well, Yaya, it appears as though Calothstine is leaving…today." Utau stated, and Yaya nodded solemnly.

"It would appear so, Utau." A small silence ensued, and they came to a quiet agreement. The blonde spoke again, this time making it a question.

"How much does a horse cost?"

* * *

_Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think : D_


	29. Chapter 28

_Here it is! The next installment, and, as promised, longer. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 26. Normal POV.

Utau and Yaya stayed behind the bush for another half and hour, watching and listening to the many conversations of the stable hands and maids. They were going to follow them, that was for sure, but they needed to know where they were going, what the story was, what was happening. They considered going up and asking themselves, but they realized that they were hiding behind a bush, eaves-dropping on Calothstine property…that wouldn't look good. So instead, they tried their best to ignore the discomfort from lying down, and tried even harder to pick up on any information they could.

There was none.

Besides the obvious, that they were leaving with Amu and Rima and the boys, and they were going by Lady Calothstine's manor, the workers had no other ideas on what was happening.

Another ten minutes past, and parts of their arms and legs were going numb from lack of movement. Lucky for them, the doors leading to the back of the stables opened, with a quiet creak, and Calothstine emerged from them, followed by Marionette. Both were dressed in simple clothes, almost like working clothes, but more durable looking. Behind Marionette, Amu, Rima, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi and Tadase walked, eyes scanning the perimeter, minds working. Amu and Ikuto were dressed in Noble's clothing.

Utau looked over at Yaya, a little fear in her eyes. "Where's Kukai?" She asked quietly, shifting her position slightly. Yaya shook her head, eyes slightly wider than normal.

"I don't know." She mouthed back, and turned her attention back to their friends. Focusing, both of the thieves craned their necks, and tried to block out all other outside sounds, something they had trained to do for years. Their training did not fail them now. They could catch phrases of what was being said.

"We'll go over our major family history, some more personal topics, some good friends that will be there…" Calothstine informed, his face strangely expressionless. Ikuto nodded.

"We'll also do a little history between Marionette and I." Calothstine suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, and Ikuto winked at Amu, earning her disapproving stare. Yaya looked at Utau, a hundred questions pooling in her eyes, but the blonde just kept her gaze fastened on Calothstine's direction.

"…and when you are away from the councilmen and nobles, you and Amu will be discussing with either me or Marionette, on what to say, or ask. Don't stray to far from our loop, or instructions." The last sentence almost sounded like a threat, but none of the thieves could tell. "We'll leave in about five or so minutes." Calothstine finished, and turned to walk towards one of the carriages. Ikuto's voice stopped him from doing so.

"Where are you keeping Kukai?" His voice had a slight edge, almost protective of his close friend. Calothstine looked back and smiled warily.

"He's fine, don't worry. In one of our guest rooms, guarded by a couple guards. Quite comfortable if I might add."  
Ikuto, seemingly satisfied, said no more, and turned to Amu, striking up a conversation.

"Utau…" Yaya said quietly, nudging her friend. Utau turned to meet her gaze evenly.

"Yes, Yaya?"

"Kukai's not going." The shorter brunette said, and the blonde scoffed.

"And?" She answered simply, sweeping her gaze back towards the packing servants. Yaya gave her an almost disapproving look, and continued to speak, silently.

"He's locked up." She urged. Utau's bright eyes flashes to Yaya for a second then back again, face forming into a scowl.

"Comfortably locked up." She added, tone dark. Yaya quirked an eyebrow.

"And you don't want to go and _unlock_ him?" She questioned. Utau paused.

"He can take care of himself." She said, with a note of finality. Yaya rolled her eyes, and sighed softly.

"We should save him, Utau. He has more information, he probably knows where they're headed too."

Utau sighed too.

"And what would we do after we've found him?" She countered.

"Follow Amu and Rima, of coarse." Yaya answered as though it was simple. Utau huffed, and looked the other way, eyes squinting slightly. Yaya's gaze softened.

"Regardless of the past you two had, we need him." She said gently. Utau's face softened as well, after a long moment.

"I...don't know…" She didn't meet Yaya's eyes, and Yaya grimaced, becoming impatient.

"You know we need him. You two have worked together for all of your lives, forget about what happened that year, for once, and just accept that he's going to be part of this." Yaya said, a stern look upon her face. Utau's resolve wavered.

There was a long, intense, silence that rang out between them, as the blonde deliberated. Yaya smelled an easy win.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess your right." It seemed like it was a very hard thing for the blonde to say, but Yaya cracked the faintest of a smile.

"Aren't I always?"

….

After Calothstine had walked away, to speak briefly to one of the stable boys, Ikuto immediately assumed the role of a Lord, straightening his back, putting on an almost condescending look.

"Hurry, now, we haven't got all day." He ushered the servants a little quicker, and they complied, thought not without confused glances. Utau and Yaya, still watching from the bushes, were quite impressed, that thought the servants didn't really need to follow his orders, Ikuto's performance was enough for them to be at his beck and call. When the carriages were finished being packed, Ikuto called Roderick.

"You, we'll need to be leaving now, help my lady into her carriage." He said, quite enjoying his role. Calothstine immediately responded with a bow, and walked over to the carriage, opening its door, pulling out a step, and placing it on the dusty ground. Ikuto stepped into his front seat, and Calothstine walked over to Amu, holding out a hand.

"Milady." He said, with a coy smile, and a twinkle in his eyes. Amu took the gloved hand with a certain certainty and grace that all noblewomen seemed to posses, and tipped her head slightly. Roderick gave her a wolfish grin and winked. Amu, shocked for just a second, blushed, and hurried into the carriage, pulling her dress in so it didn't flow out of the door.

Marionette rolled her eyes, and followed after her, giving Roderick a quick, almost warning glance. He suppressed a shudder, and smiled politely. After both ladies were in, and Rima, dressed as a maid, went into Ikuto's carriage, Roderick mounted a great white horse, ready to follow behind. The other boys followed suit, jumping onto their own horses, taking on the duty as guards.

Through the window of the carriage, Utau could catch glimpses of Amu and Marionette, smiling and talking, thought it seemed a bit awkward and tense, she was surprised to see them even socializing at all. With an distasteful grimace, she turned to Yaya to point it out, but stopped, seeing the brunette's eyes squinted, concentrating hard on something far away.

"Yaya?" The blonde stage-whispered, but Yaya, held a finger up, silencing her. After another minute of Yaya's intense staring she turned to Utau, but only briefly, quickly averting her gaze back up at whatever she was staring at before. As though it might disappear any second.

"Do you see that?" She said, pointing up at one of the tower windows. Utau searched all of them that were in the general direction of Yaya's pointing. But saw nothing.

"Uhm, see wha-'' Wait! But there it was, a flash of something, of metal gleaming. Utau peered into the window and in the darkness; there was vague movement, something very shodow-like. Almost inhuman.

For a moment, Utau thought the shadow might've looked her way, like it knew where her and Yaya were camping out. The feeling was chilling, cold. Like the sun was momentarily dimmed.

But it was gone as fast as it came, and Utau could no longer see the wispy movements in the window.

* * *

_Hope you all liked that, please tell me what you thought! : )_


	30. Chapter 29

_Please enjoy~!_

* * *

Chapter 27. Normal POV.

The wizard, whom was called Dakle by some, watched with an almost satisfied look on his face. Though, by just looking, it would've seemed he had no expression at all. But Lord Mason, King of the West, had been sitting on his throne, staring at the Magician at work for quite some time, and, through lack of entertainment, and begun studying the strange man.

He was tall and gangly, Mason noted, with seemingly uninterested eyes, and he shoulders were bent and slumped. A short, white beard, adorned his face, and it framed cracked lips. His nose was crooked, like it had been broken long ago, but never bothered to be fixed, and his hair was long and dishevelled. Maybe from afar, the wizard might've looked like a normal, aged man, approaching the end of his years. But, from as near as where Mason sat, you could see much more.

A power gravitated around him, almost like a warning. It was chilling to get within a meter of him. It felt like a cool breeze on a sunny day. It was an unexplainable force, which could only be described as magic. But there was something in Dakle's milky-white eyes too. A knowing and sureness. A power.

Mason never brought himself to stare at the Wizard to long, because when he did, his mind would begin to slow. His eyelids would feel heavy and his judgment became fogged. It was a familiar feeling, one he felt long ago, when he had worked with the banished wizard before. _No amount of time_, Mason thought, _could get you used to him_.

But even though the mere presence of Dakle chilled him to the bone, summoning him was nessesary. If his two other magicians hadn't failed him, not only in capturing Lady Calothstine, but also in retrieving information on her son, Roderick, he would've never called upon the help of someone with the likes of Dakle.

"They have begun to move." The wizards voice was smooth and methodical, almost monotone. It could put you in a trance if you listened to it long enough. Mason was shocked.

"Already, you know their plans?" He asked, bewilderment in his voice. The wizard nodded slowly, bony fingers smoothing down his robe. "But…how? So quickly, I only summoned you a few days ago!" Mason said, with a disbelieving tone. Dakle's eyes met his, for only a second, but that was enough to silence the king.

"I have somebody watching them." He nearly breathed, fiddling with a ring on one of his fingers. Mason was even more astounded.

"What? Who?"

The wizard grinned then, a bit crookedly, like he hadn't shown any emotions in years.

"I have my wife watching them." He replied, and began fiddling with some chains around his neck. The king was speechless.

"But…" He began, then paused for a while, thinking about his wording. He didn't want to upset the Wizard. "But, your wife has been executed years ago…for crimes so severe it is forbidden to even speak about them!" He king tensed in his chair, hoping nothing he said would set Dakle off.

Dakle's grin just widened, and he let out a coughing laugh. He seemed almost proud, when Mason spoke of her crimes. The king found it unnerving that he was showing any emotion at all.

"Oh, I've brought her back." A long, tense, silence filled the room. The fire lighting the great hall flickered and grew darker, the air grew thin and still.

"But that's…that's necromancy…" He muttered, face paling, throat feeling suddenly dry. And it was like he was seeing the wizard for the first time. Like he, just then, realized how powerful Dakle really was. His milky-white eyes had a wilder look, and the power emanating from him seemed grow.

Lord Mason looked at Dakle warily, eyes not meeting his. The wizard was cold, and heartless. Mason knew he could kill hundreds, (and probably had) if it was in his interest. _No human being_, the King thought, _could be as cruel as him_. And as those wild, white eyes, watched Lord Mason with a knowing look, he began to wonder if he was human at all.

…..

Utau and Yaya watched the carriages roll off into the distance, while they came up with a plan. They squatted up, into a more comfortable position, sighing and groaning at their aching muscles, and moved farther into the shrubbery and safety of the trees.

"Alright, this is what I'm thinking. I'll invite Aaron out, this lunchtime, as an apology for storming out earlier, and you'll go in and save Kukai." Utau said, looking Yaya in the eyes. Yaya seemed a bit frightened.

"Wait, by myself?" She nervously played with her dress, and Utau sighed, putting on a thoughtful look. It was true, during all of their games; Yaya had always had one of them beside her. She was, after all, the baby of the group. Then, another plan lit up in Utau's head.

"How about I stand Aaron up." She whispered, and Yaya scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Stand him up and…?"

"And go with you to save Kukai." She finished, a proud look on her face. Yaya brightened up considerably, and nodded slowly, waiting for the full plan to be explained.

"Alright," Utau began, straightening out her outfit. "This is how it's going to go…"

…

Aaron Calothstine sat in Roderick Calothstine's office, bored half to death. His brother, he had thought, was born with the administrative mind. Aaron didn't think he could stand sitting in the office all day, like Roderick did most of the time, he needed to be out, moving, doing something.

So the knock that came at the office door was a welcome relief to him. He told whoever it was to enter, with a cheery voice, and a maid came through the door, a platter of tea in her hands, and a handwritten note placed beside the cup.

"Your tea, and a note, a young lady dropped off at the door a few minutes ago." The maid, who seemed to be in her late thirties, placed the platter down with grace, bowing slightly before leaving the room. Aaron nodded his thanks before she disappeared completely and eagerly opened the note, eyes widening from whom it was from.

_Dear Aaron,_

_I feel absolutely dreadful for walking out on you yesterday, and in apology, I was thinking maybe you would like to join me for some lunch at _Aux Fraises_ at noon. Millicent be joining us. Hopefully, I'll see you there._

_P.S. My treat._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Abigail_

Aaron read the letter over a couple more times, a wide grin spreading over his face. He stood up suddenly, grabbing his coat that hung on his chair, and looked up at the pendulum clock hanging on the wall. Lunch was a couple hours still. Aaron put the jacket down and sighed, falling back down into his chair.

When it was finally time to go, Aaron put down the book he was studying and gleefully stood up, once again, perhaps a bit earlier than what was nessesary, and walked out of the room, coat in hand. He told the maid, who was returning to collect the tea platter and cups that he was going out for a bit, and headed towards the door.

…..

Yaya and Utau watched carefully as Aaron left the front entrance of the Calothstine estate, smile on his lips. For a moment, Utau felt a pang of guilt that she would have to stand Aaron up, but tried her best to ignore it as he went past the gates.

The two had picked a good time to save Kukai. Noon was when most of the remaining guards would be in the mess hall eating, and the servants would be out in the market or in the gardens working. It would make for an easier escape.

"He's past the gate." Yaya whispered, and Utau nodded, determined. They made sure nobody was around the stables, and stepped out of the bushes, patting dust and leaves off of themselves. When they were relatively clean, both Utau and Yaya snuck over towards the stable doors, taking care not to step on anything loud that could disturb the horses.

They reached the doors quickly and quietly, and Yaya turned the door handle, opening it with a quiet creak. Taking another look around, the two girls walked into the house.

"Wait." Yaya started, looking around the house with wide eyes. "Utau, where is he? There's got to be a hundred rooms." Yaya muttered, and Utau stopped walking.

"Well…I guess we better start looking around then. I'm guessing Aaron will be down there for about, hmm…and hour?" She estimated, and again she felt a little remorse for leaving Aaron alone there. Yaya saw her friend's expression and guessed what was bothering her. She rolled her eyes and kept moving, thinking they had better come across Kukai before Aaron came home.

"…so I'm going to have to bring it up to the prisoner myself…" What was that? Yaya gestured Utau to stop moving and listen, and she complied.

"Well, he's kind of cute, so it's not that bad right?" They heard a girl say, and it came from the direction of the kitchens. They moved quietly slinking down the hall until the came right at the kitchen doorway.

"Don't you think it's a bit frightening though, to bring food up to Lord Calothstine's prisoner?" Asked a new voice. They were talking about Kukai. The other girl chuckled.

"I like danger." She replied, and both the girls giggled. "Besides, I caught a glimpse of him when he was being brought up. What a charmer." She sighed dreamily and the other girl tsk'd.

Yaya glanced over at Utau who had a relatively expressionless face, besides the fact that her eyes were squinted slightly, and her fists were balled up. Yaya gave her a curious look.

"Oh, make up your mind, Utau, Aaron or Kukai." The chipper brunette muttered. Utau scowled in her direction, but before she could answer they heard the patter of the serving girl's footsteps, coming towards the door. Quickly, Utau pulled Yaya into a room, not bothering to check what was inside. It was a storage closet, a couple chairs pilled up on each other, eating utensils, table clothes, and some dry cooking ingredients. Utau got an idea.

As the footsteps of the girl passed the closet door, Utau took a blunt butter knife and walked out of the door. Before the servant girl had time to turn around, the blonde wrapped an arm around her waist and held the blunt knife to the girl's throat.

"Scream or make any noise and I'll stick you." Utau whispered into her ear, in a low, menacing voice. The girl tensed up and didn't move or make any reply. She nearly dropped the platter she was carrying but Utau said:

"Don't drop that." And she didn't. "Good. Back up with me, and be nice about it, or I'm going to have to do unnecessary things." Utau commanded, and began backing the girl towards the storage closet. The girl followed obediently, shivering at the cold metal at her throat, feeling tears threatening to fall over.

Inside the closet, Yaya had a chair and ripped tablecloths ready. Utau smiled appreciatively, and sat the girl down in the chair. Quickly, Yaya threw a strip of fabric around the girl's mouth, making it unable for her to talk. She then took the tray out of her hands, and Utau put her hands behind the chair, binding them and her legs. Utau looked at the young servant with a soft smile and removed the apron.

"Sorry about all of this, but it's nessesary." She mumbled to the girl, but there was no reply. Then again, Utau thought, she couldn't talk. Utau wrapped the apron around herself, disguising most of her traveling clothes and took the platter.

"I'm guessing he's upstairs?" Utau asked the girl. She made no movement, and Utau sighed impatiently. "Look, let's not make this difficult, is he, or is he not, upstairs." Her tone was more threatening this time, and she servant nodded her head. Utau smiled and nodded her head, in thanks and farewell. The girl sagged, and tears trailed down her cheeks.

Moving as quickly and as quietly as possible, shaking off any bad feelings from seeing the crying girl, Yaya and Utau headed out, making sure the hallways were clear. They closed the storage door behind them.

"Quickly now," Utau whispered, looking out for the nearest flight of stairs. "We don't have much time.

…..

"Excuse me, sir, will you be ordering now, we have a line-up." The waiter had a pen and paper ready to take Aaron's order, but Aaron shook his head.

"No, she'll be here." He said, determined and set. The waiter sighed, and ran his fingers through his strangely white hair, though he appeared to be quite young. Aaron reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a large sum of coins, handing it to the waiter, who stared at them in brief shock. After he had regained his composure, he bowed, taking the money in gloved hands.

"Stay as long as you like."

Aaron nodded; a small smile playing on his lips and after the waiter had disappeared, set his elbow on the table and his head his in hands, looking out the window of the quaint café, hoping to see Lady Abigail walking quickly over towards their table, flustered and apologetic. But there was no Abigail.

Aaron shook off a moment of doubt and sighed. She would come. He knew she would.

She was only ten minutes late.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! Tell me what you guys thought, constructive critique welcome. : )_


	31. Chapter 30

_Hey sorry it's been a while, but i'll make up from it, don't worry ; ) Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 28. Normal POV.

It must be a terrible job, Utau thought, as she watched the guard standing outside of Kukai's room, half-asleep half-awake. She estimated that he would have to probably stand there, half the day, before he would be relieved of his duty.

Well, she thought wish a grim smile, his life was about to get a little more interesting. The tall blonde motioned for Yaya to stay behind the corner, and to warn her if anyone was coming, or to distract any unwanted guests. Yaya nodded with a fierce determination that she got when a task was appointed to her, especially one that could jeopardize the whole operation.

When Utau was sure Yaya understood, she held the tray up, right below her bust, and walked with dainty steps towards the guard. He was most definitely sleep-deprived, she concluded when she saw the bags under his eyes, and him stifle a yawn. But he straightened up immediately when Utau approached, his expression becoming indifferent.

Utau bowed her head slightly and stopped in front of him. "Food, for the prisoner." She held up her tray to reiterate the fact, and the guard, without another thought, nodded a heavy head, and stepped aside. Utau frowned slightly, when the guard didn't open the door for her, but smiled inwardly in victory. This was too easy. She shifted the tray to one hand, so she could open the door for herself, and stepped in quickly, closing the door behind her.

Kukai, who was perched against a barred window, looked over at the door that was opening. For moment, he thought it was just another servant girl, coming in to give him his meal, and looked back out the window again. But he saw blonde hair and quick flash of violet eyes made him turn around.

His eyes widened considerably, and his mouth was open, about to say something, but the tall blonde held a finger to her mouth, silencing him immediately.

"Utau?" Came Kukai's startled whisper, so quiet she had to hold her breath to hear. Utau smirked at him. She couldn't help but feel a little relieved that it was indeed Kukai behind the door, and not some other prisoner. But then again, she thought, Calothstine didn't keep any others around, right?

"I've brought you your food," She set the tray down on a nearby desk. "and our escape." She smiled, a tad smugly at his confused expression, and began to explain what she had come up with. "Yaya's keeping guard, right now, behind a nearby corner." She began, and Kukai nodded, feeling the same kind of determination Yaya was. "In a moments time, you're going to take that chair over there, and wait behind that door." She spoke quickly and quietly, before the guard had time to think something strange was happening. "I'm going to call him, and he's going to come in. You'll then hit him over the head." She placed her fist gently in the palm of her hand, and grinned, wickedly. "Ready?"

Kukai rushed, with quiet feet, over towards the desk chair, and picked it up with ease. Utau admired him, for just a second, before, motioning with her hands over towards the door.

When he was situated behind the door, Utau picked up the platter and dropped it suddenly, letting a cry of alarm. Vaguely, behind the door, she could hear the guard shuffling and muttering something intelligible.

"Guard, guard, he's collapsed!" She cried, with frightened voice, and the door handle rattled and turned. The door opened with a sudden gush, and the heavy-set man came rushing through, hand on hilt.

He didn't quite have time to register what was happening. All the guard saw was Utau with a frightened expression on her face, and the dropped food on the floor before he felt a sharp _crack _on his head, and unconsciousness consumed him. He slumped to the floor, barely making a sound.

Kukai stood behind him, chair raised, smiling tightly down at the fallen man, and set it down quickly. He then took both of the guard's feet and dragged him fully into the room, setting him on the chair. He walked over to the bed-sheets and ripped up a couple strips, making binds and a gag.

Yaya, stayed in her position, still keeping guard, but heard the crack and cringed slightly.

When Kukai finished binding the unconscious guard, he turned to walk out with Utau, but the blonde's attention wasn't on him. She was taking a piece of notepaper and quill off of the writing desk, and writing a note. Kukai, curious, sneakily peered over her shoulder.

_Dearest Aaron,_

_I do apologize for not showing up for our lunch date, but I was a little…tied up, this afternoon, as you will probably see. And I'm also sorry you and your brother had to be our targets for our little game. If the circumstances had been different, I would've probably been over at _Aux Fraises_, ogling over you._

_I sincerely hope that fate will cross our paths one day, but right now I have a more pressing matter to attend to. _

_ Love,  
"Lady Abigail"_

Utau folded the piece of paper up and placed it on the hard-wood table, turning around abruptly. She was startled to see Kukai staring at her with an unfathomable expression. She gave him a pirate smile, though it was only half-hearted.

"Shall we?" She motioned her hand towards the door, and Kukai nodded tightly, walking with her.

"_Dearest _Aaron?" His question was casual and nearly teasing, but it didn't come out quite as hearty as Kukai had intended. Utau gave him a sharp look, but didn't reply.

When they exited the room, Yaya caught up with them, saying proudly that she had checked to make sure the hallway was clean, and that nobody would bother them, if they were silent with their escape. The chipper brunette noticed a subtle tension between the two and resister the urge to roll her eyes. One way or another, the two always seemed to be at a disagreement.

They snuck through the halls, going out a different direction than which they came, Kukai leading, since he knew the manor best.

The route out was quick as Kukai had told them, and they remained undisturbed, as Yaya had assured. Down a second pair of stairs, not as extravagant as the one in the front room, and through a single hallway, away from all the clatter in the kitchens and mess hall.

Soon, the trio left through a single wooden door and the end of the hall, leading them to the back of the manor.

In moments, they were walking down the street, at though nothing had ever happened.

….

Amu had been in a lot of carriage rides in her time, but she had to admit, this was one the smoothest she's ever been on. The velvet seats cushioned, quite delightfully, and the small window was open, letting in the smell of the countryside.

It was already two hours into the trip, and she was still quite comfortable, despite the awkwardness of having to sit beside Marionette.

Ikuto, whom was staring out at the passing farmlands, was quickly growing tired of what he though was tension between the passengers, and though he was usually a reserved person, decided to strike up a conversation.

"What is this world egg we're looking for?" His eyes flickered to Marionette's for a brief second before landing back on the scenery. She looked up at him for a long calculating moment before looking away as well.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure." She said, carefully, preparing herself for any sort of reaction. His eyebrow simply rose, and he let out a small, low 'hm'.

"And you trust him enough?" He nodded at Calothstine riding his horse just outside of the carriage, and Rima and Amu, who were only absently listening before, paid close attention. Marionette gave him a curious look, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Trust him, why ever would I do that?" She said the sentence loud enough for anybody outside of the carriage to hear. And, as expected by her, a moment later Roderick came strutting on his horse, right beside the carriage so all had a view of him through the open windows. His expression was playfully hurt.

"That's cold Mari." He gave her a pathetic little puppy dog look, and all the girls in the carriage giggled lightly. Ikuto glanced out the other way, after Amu's attention moved onto Roderick.

"What do you mean, do I trust him?" Marionette asked, directing her attention back into the carriage.

"He's leading you into a life and death situation…in fact, he's leading all of us into one." Marionette gave him another long stare, and another, darker glint appeared in her eyes.

"I am not without my own talents."

Ikuto took a deep breath, deliberating her words. "And…what about us?" Ikuto gestured to Amu and Rima, eyes widening. Marionette gave a small chuckle and shrugged.

"I'd imagine of you got so far with your thieving, you'd have a couple tricks up your sleeves as well." The three deliberated that for a couple seconds before nodding, and agreeing.

"But…" Rima started, earning their attention. "But we don't know what we're up against this time. We usually plan for at least a month or two, even a year once, before going in. We are walking blindly into enemy territory now." She gave a pointed look at Mari and Calothstine.

"Ah, but _we've _known West for quite some time now. We're aware of how they operate." Roderick threw in, still bobbing along on his horse, outside of the window.

"But you know nothing of the egg itself." Rima countered, crossing her arms. Roderick studied her for a moment before giving a lop-sided grin.

"No, we don't. But there's a box that contains it, and we know a little of that." His tone was offering, and Rima gave him a wondering look.

"Then, what of the box do you know?" She asked.

"The box," He said. "has inscriptions etched onto its surface. Our finest anthropologists decoded some of it, before West stole it from him, and _I _decoded most of the rest, from his sketches. Though it didn't tell us much else besides 'There's an egg in here'. As far as opening…well…" He put on a thoughtful look. "It says for us _not _to. But of course, that practically screams for us to try to, so…" He made a vague gesture with his hands, and Marionette rolled her eyes.

"Of course. We just _have _to when it tell us not to." She said.

"Yes, _especially _before West does." Roderick cut in and Marionette sighed and gave him a comical smile, earning a chuckle from him, and smiles from the girls.

They continued for a couple minutes in a silence significantly less awkward than before, until Roderick spoke up again.

"I see a place to camp up ahead." He looked at Mari, making it a question, and she nodded slowly.

"Sounds good. Let's stop for lunch."

…

Nagihiko, Kairi and Tadase had un-mounted quickly, glad to be off of the horses, groaning at the thigh and back pain. But they had seldom time to stretch and get rid of any kinks before Tadase was sent to fetch water from a nearby stream, with Kairi, and Nagihiko had to help unpack a few of the fresh meats they had prepared earlier.

Rima hurried to get a fire going, picking up loose tree branches, collecting sizable rocks. She was surprised to look up, after collecting an armful of wood, to see Marionette, crouching down, picking up stones. Mari, sensing a pair of eyes on her looked up, and smiled gently.

"I'm not actually used to getting this down and dirty." She said, a tad sheepishly. Rima smiled at her, and bent down, tying a piece of rope around the branches so they wouldn't scatter, and placed them aside. She dusted off her hands, and began joining Marionette.

"Believe it or not, I'm not accustomed to it either." Rima looked up from the ground, and grinned, Marionette cocking an eyebrow. "It's true. Maybe many years ago, when it was just Amu and I on our own, we would scavenge around for whatever we could find. But when we joined up with Utau and Ikuto, we began to really steal. We've lived a comfortable life, since then."

Marionette let out a surprised chuckled and shook her head, using a layer of her dress to cradle the rocks in.

"So, the four of you started your little group?" She asked, and Rima nodded.

"Then Nagi and Kairi joined. Then Yaya. Then Tadase." She smiled, remembering, and Marionette mirrored her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"You know, when I was young, I always wanted to be a thief." Marionette said, after a moment's silence. Rima looked up at her, shocked. "Well, not necessarily a thief." She amended, picking up stones again. "More like, someone who could do what they want without anybody stopping them." She gave a crooked grin towards Rima, who still looked a little unsure. Mari giggled at her expression, a very schoolgirl-like giggle, and Rima found herself joining in. "But then, I found out I would have to spend the rest of my life with a boy from the Calothstine family." She wrinkled her nose, looking towards Calothstine, who was assisting Nagi.

"Family tradition?" Rima asked, and Mari nodded, shrugging away her sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, I don't mind to much, nowadays."

At that, Rima snorted. "Don't mind to much…" She quoted quietly, a sly look in her eyes. Marionette huffed and stood up, wincing a little at the heaviness of the rocks. Rima followed her, gesturing towards the small clearing, made for creating fires, ignoring Marionette's friendly glare.

"Shall we?"

…..

The campfire was made quite excellently, if Rima or Marionette were any judges of this, though the boys were having a hard time believing it could be called a campfire at all.

"It's misshapen." Nagi pointed out, to an aggravated Rima.

"It's not. It's…it's artistic." She scathed back, casually kicking one of the rocks into position, which amused the few that were watching this argument. Nagihiko grunted, though it sounded more amused than agreeing.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Ugh, your so insensitive." She cried out, exasperated, falling into their usual back and forth. Marionette watched with a quiet smile, and Kairi and Tadase chuckled at some of Rima's less lady-like comments.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked, glancing away from the argument. Ikuto looked away as well, and grinned at her, replying with an "Mhm?" She sighed, thinking of how to phrase her question, pursing her lips together. Ikuto raised his eyebrows at her, and crossed his arms, waiting.

"How do you…act…in love?" She thought about each word carefully, making sure it came out correctly, trying to avoid making the situation awkward. Ikuto, to her surprise, remained relatively expressionless, except for a slight smile on his lips.

"Act in love?" He meant it as a rhetorical question, but Amu nodded slowly, eyes averted. "The same way I act upon anything. By finding a feeling I can relate too." Amu stared at him, waiting for him to continue, so he did. "I know you aren't the _best _of actresses," He paused to give her a smirk, and she 'harrumphed', before he moved on. "But it's simple. You take your role, and you find something real to connect the two together. For instance, if I were to pretend to be depressed, I find something in my life that was particularly sad, and take those feelings, putting them into my act." He gave her a questioning look, to see if she understood, and she nodded again, slower this time, thoughtful.

"Then…" She began, not sure if she really wanted to ask this question or not. "Then where did you acquire your feelings of love from?" She looked away, suddenly, quite nervous for whatever strange reason.

There was a long silence on his end, and the only sounds between them were the shifting winds, tugging at Amu's loose hair.

Finally, she glanced at him again, after getting no answer, and Ikuto was staring out at the forests across the road, mouth twitching into a straight line, eyes distracted.

"Ikuto?" She questioned him gently and his eyes snapped to hers in a second, shaken from his thoughts suddenly.

"Uh…yeah?" He asked, looking back out at the scenery, eyes distant. Amu paused before speaking again.

"Is something the matter?" But he ignored her question completely, nodding off towards the distance, pointing to the cliffs above the forests.

"Did you see that?" He asked, eyes meeting hers, then back again, like he was afraid he would lose what he was staring at. Amu followed his finger, squinting her eyes, but found nothing.

"Ikuto, I don't see anything." She whispered, though she didn't know why. Something about Ikuto's sudden seriousness chilled her, in a way. Kairi saw the two, gave Ikuto a puzzling look, then looked at whatever he was pointing at. But nothing was there.

"Ikuto?" Kairi asked, a worried look taking to his face. It wasn't often you saw the blue-haired thief so serious about something. But he didn't reply Kairi, a frown touching his face.

Soon, the small group were all trying to see what Ikuto saw, their efforts leaving them in vain. Ikuto shook his head finally, as though he was clearing some thoughts from his head, and looked at Roderick, who was giving him an unreadable expression.

"What did you see?" Calothstine asked, and Ikuto was almost reluctant to answer.

"I don't know." His answer was slow, like the words bore a great weight. "Just some shadows." He shook his head again, and smiled, almost shakily at Roderick.

"Just shadows?" His tone was reproachful, and Ikuto nodded, not really wanting to speak. Roderick stared at Ikuto for a couple seconds before turning to the confused group, smiling widely, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's keep moving, we've still got some ground to cover." He nodded at Marionette, who stood up quickly, putting out the fire, collecting whatever leftover rations they had. The rest followed to, though with confused expressions, often glancing back out at the cliffs, then back at Ikuto or Calothstine, hoping for some answers.

Roderick glanced at Ikuto again, but he was looking away, a disturbed look on his face. His eyes seemed colder, and his shoulders sagged. He looked exhausted.

Then, the alchemist looked back out at the greenery, hoping to see what Ikuto had, but no such luck. Maybe they were just shadows, he thought. Maybe Ikuto was just tired and seeing things. Maybe…

But Roderick was sure he felt something strange too. In fact, he noticed everybody was eager to move on.


	32. Chapter 31

_Sorry everybody, for the short chapter. I was going to add more on, but I think the couple scenes I have coming up next need more prep. and I didn't want to make you guys wait very long. Please enjoy, though._

* * *

Chapter 29. Normal POV.

Aaron walked towards the front door, eye downcast, shoulders slumped. He had waited an hour, at _Aux Fraises_, and when Abigail never showed, he went straight to her hotel to find her. To make sure she was alright. But the receptionist said that she hadn't been back at the hotel for a few days now.

So, he went back to the mansion, thinking up of a hundred different reasons why she couldn't show up. He got mad at some of the thoughts, but shook out of it when he realized it was just his imagination running wild.

But Aaron was snapped out of his reverie by the sounds of loud and frantic footsteps, and worried voices. He looked up from the paved floor to see the front door, open, with no guards guarding it. His eyebrows furrowed at this, and he stepped towards the door slowly, trying to make out what they were saying.

"He's going to kill us-''

"How did he get out, I-''  
"Master Aaron will be back soon-''

"Was there something you people would like to tell me?" Aaron spoke in a clear voice that carried across the room. All the rambling stopped at once, and the guards and a couple maids stared at him in horror, as Aaron supported himself on the doorframe, crossing his arms.

"M-master Aaron…" One of the younger maids began, fidgeting with her hair, biting her lips. He raised an eyebrow at her, then eyed the others critically, waiting for an answer. The only thing that kept his cold gaze soft was his usual lop-sided grin, but even that was fading slowly as the small group of people shuffled their feet, not meeting his gaze.

At last, one of the guards spoke up, and Aaron recognized him as one that was assigned to keep watch in front of Kukai's door.

"He's…he's escaped, sir." The workers knew Aaron was considerably less strict than Roderick, and considering Roderick wasn't even that strict compared to many other nobles, they only hoped his carefree younger brother wouldn't do anything to drastic. But, as the guard glanced up from his shoes to see Aaron's reaction, the young master was already running up the stairs, a couple of guards following him.

And even though Aaron was putting the pieces together in his mind, and it seemed like the obvious answer, he hated to think the reason he had been stood up was because of this.

….

Aaron rushed through the already open door that led to Kukai's recent prison, mildly out of breath, hazel eyes searching the room. He spotted one of the household's medics, squatted down, inspecting an unconscious guard, and walked over hurriedly, bending down to meet the doctor in the eyes.

"Do you know what's happened?" He asked, and the medic looked at him with concerned, grey, eyes.

"I'd imagine the prisoner escaped." He said, and Aaron suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"To the guard, what's happened?" He questioned, a tad impatiently. The doctor gave him long look, before pointing to the guard's head.

"He's been hit."

Aaron stood up, giving a final glance to the medic, before heading over to examine the rest of the room. The two guards that had followed him waited patiently (and a tad nervously), outside the room.

Pieces of the bed sheets were ripped, and the desk chair was tipped sideways on the floor. Aaron grimaced at the sight before scanning the rest of his surroundings. Spotting a piece of neatly folded paper on the desk, he walked over and picked it up.

_Dearest Aaron, _

_I do apologize for not showing up for our lunch date, but I was a little…tied up, this afternoon, as you will probably see. And I'm also sorry you and your brother had to be our targets for our little game. If the circumstances had been different, I would've probably been over at _Aux Fraises_, ogling over you._

_I sincerely hope that fate will cross our paths one day, but right now I have a more pressing matter to attend to. _

_ Love,  
"Lady Abigail"_

And he had to smile. Yes, even though his suspicions were confirmed, and "Lady Abigail" had fooled him, he couldn't stop the quiet grin, tugging at his lips. He let out a short laugh, re-reading the letter. It was a bitter and defeated sound.

But even then, knowing he had, indeed, been defeated, he looked almost fondly at the signed name, placing the letter down with care.

Aaron slumped onto the bed, placed a couple feet behind him, and stared out of the barred window, ignoring the castle medic, muttering to himself, just on the other side of said bed.

Maybe he should go after them…he threw the idea around in his mind for a couple seconds, before standing up abruptly. Yes! He should…

No. He didn't know where they were heading, and they were already an hour ahead. Aaron plopped back down, the wooden frame groaning from his sudden weight, and he sighed.

What could he do?

….

The sun was beginning to set when Kukai, Utau and Yaya made it to the small campsite. The fire was put out, and the rocks were awry, but they knew Amu and Ikuto had stopped here. The trio un-mounted their small pack horses, leaving the little that they packed still hitched onto the saddles.

"They were heading for Calothstine's mother's house. This is the only route to there." Kukai said, and Yaya had to nod in agreement. However, the tall blonde had already moved away from their conversation, bending down, absently turning over a small rock with her dainty fingertips. It was cold. Ice cold.

She frowned at that. Even if they were an hour's away, the rock shouldn't have lost heat that quickly. She felt the warm breeze shift around her, and her frown deepened. It wasn't cold out either.

And yet, the rock was a freezing temperature. She dropped it, stood up, and turned around. Kukai and Yaya were silent, as they stared behind her, into the shadows of the nearby trees, faces expressionless.

"Kukai? Yaya?" He voice was low, unaccustomed to their silent behaviour. But they didn't answer her, nor look her way. Utau bit her lower lip, feeling strangely nervous. She shivered. Wait…but it's warm out, why would she…

That when she realized it wasn't warm or sunny out anymore. Though half the sun still peaked up behind the far mountains, and the rays still beat down on the earth, all Utau could feel now was the slow, heavy wind, swirling around her. Frosty.

Kukai shook his head, clearing the drowsy feeling clouding his mind. That was strange; it was a sensation he had never felt before. Almost sleep-like. He tried to remember how his state of mind had slowed down, but found he couldn't. All he knew was one second, he was peering over at the forest, then…nothing.

He looked over at Yaya, and the smaller girl was shaking her head as well, having an unusually serious expression on her face. She looked up at him, with wide eyes, questioning. He shrugged, playing himself off as uninterested.

"It's getting cold." Utau said, and he looked over towards her, raising an eyebrow, as she rubbed her arms.

"It's not _that _chilly out, it's still summertime, I mean-'' But as the wind swept past him, he shivered involuntarily, furrowing his eyebrows. "Well, that's…strange…" He said, slowly, earning a critical look from Utau. Though it was lacking her usual sharpness.

"Maybe we should…camp here tonight…" Yaya spoke softly, eyes drooping, stifling a yawn. Utau gave her an incredulous look.

"But it freezing here." She argued, looking at Kukai for support. The red-head had already unrolled his sleep-pack, though, giving her a half-awake grin. She snorted, and looked back at Yaya, but she too had already unrolled her pack. Utau sighed, and headed over to her horse, patting its nose softly, feeling rather worn-out herself. She un-hitched the small bedroll, and dropped it onto the dusty ground, kicking at it, unrolling the thick fleece with her foot.

After the make-shift bed was correctly laid out, Utau sat herself down, yawning once, surprised how fast the cold had past, and how the chill had been replaced by this sudden exhaustion. She didn't bother to start a fire.

Who needed a fire, after all, when such a pleasant, dreamy feeling was coming over you? Utau smiled a small smile as she laid her head down, not even bothered by the uncomfortable bed below her. No, nothing seemed to bother Utau, as she closed her heavy eye-lids, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it, even though it was lacking : P Any comments, ideas or critique? You all know what to do ;)_


	33. Chapter 32

_Short (sloppy : P), and nearly having no relation to the actually plot, but I hope you enjoy anyways. Merry Christmas, everybody~!_

* * *

Chapter 30. Normal POV.

Lady Calothstine settled herself down onto one of the many wooden benches in the mess hall. Patting down her new maid outfit, and squirming to make herself comfortable, to no avail. She grimaced at how poorly built the seating was, in West's castle, but shrugged it off. She should already be thankful she even got a job as a maid here, no use complaining over every little detail. She'd been in worse situations before.

"I know how you feel." Came a soft feminine voice, and Genevieve looked up to meet the eyes of a middle aged, brunette haired woman. She had a warm, sunny feel to her, and Lady Calothstine smiled back.

"Well, let's hope the food is better than the seating." She said, and the lady raised an eyebrow.

"I should hope so, considering I cooked it." And something about the way she spoke, and carried herself seemed very motherly, so much so that Genevieve had to smile. It was a tone she often used when Roderick and Aaron were still young. Lady Calothstine tipped her head in thanks when the lady, whose name she found out was Darliene, placed a bowl of aromatic stew in front of her. Instantly, feeling quite hungry, Genevieve dug in, savouring every spoonful.

"This actually is quite excellent." She said, with her mouth full, and Darliene gave a small giggle, trying not to look to pleased. Genevieve smiled. There was just something so incredibly likable about her, something very comforting. It almost reminded her of when she herself was a young child, and her mother would always put on a bright smile for her, radiating warmth.

Yes, Lady Calothstine shouldn't care about how terrible the chairs were, nor the situation she was in. Because it was good food, and people like Darliene that made it all seem worthwhile.

…

Roderick helped Marionette unpack the food and tent for the night, as Rima and Nagihiko set the fire. Amu, playing her part, as a countess well, did nothing, besides sit and watch everyone unload. She felt oddly out of place, doing nothing, and it felt even stranger when a merchant carriage pulled up and began setting up not ten meters away from them, like she was being condescending and above all of them. Something she wasn't used to.

Somewhere between unpacking and dinner, though, Roderick headed over to speak to the small group of merchants, asking about the road conditions. If they had seen anything strange. And in Roderick's asking, he had also subtly invited for them to share a campfire, even if it was just for dinner. People warmed up over food and conversation, and he thought maybe he would also ask then to share a little news about the West, without seeming too suspicious.

During the meal, though it was quiet and a bit awkward at first, one of the merchant's sons made his way over to Amu, completely ignoring the fact that she was a 'countess', whom was engaged to a very powerful alchemist sitting just two people away. This seemed to break the tension, and a natural, easy-going, conversation broke out between the two groups. Rima giggled with Marionette (who she had strangely grown somewhat close to), at Amu's reaction to some of the merchant's son's less subtle flirtatious lines. They also picked up on some of Ikuto's minute changes in expression (clenched jaws and feigned disinterest) to some of these lines, which only made them giggle more profusely.

The other boys, meaning Nagi, Kairi and Tadase, joined in with Roderick in talking to the two of the other merchants, laughing and shaking their heads at some of their travelling stories.

They continued talking for a good two hours, before they started to retire to bed, and even then small smiles played on their lips from new found friends and a good meal.

…

A bright light awoke Utau, from her seemingly deep slumber, and she tried to shut her eyes harder, hoping for it to go away. But when this proved of no help, she gave up, and opened her eyelids, grimacing at the unknown source of her awaking. At first it was so bright she thought it might've been morning already, but as her eyes adjusted, she realized it was the moon.

It shone a brilliant white, no clouds to cover its majesty. The stars swirled around it, seeming to stretch on for forever, just millions of twinkling silver lights. She was awed at the sight, and the only thing that broke her out of the mild trance was the sound of shuffling beside her. Her eyes grudgingly flashed to the noise, and realized it was Kukai, rubbing his eyes, hair a mess. She stared at him, amused, while he tried to fully wake up, and when he caught her looking, he grinned.

"What're you looking at?" He asked, but his voice was too drowsy for her to be bothered by his half suggestive tone. Instead, feeling quite at peace, she glanced upwards, motioning at the breathtaking view. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, head still clearing, before he glanced upwards. He let out a long breath at the sight, and a low whistle, feeling an appalled smile break out on his face.

Then, he glanced at Yaya, who was still sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the bright sky that surrounded them, and grinned at her innocent appearance. Despite the hardships they were facing, losing the game and having most of their friends taken hostage, the moon and stars still shown down on them.

And, if even for a moment, they were at peace.


	34. Chapter 33

_Well, that took forever...and I could probably name a hundred of the reasons as to why it took so long, but i'll spare you readers, and let you all know that i'll hopefully (HOPEFULLY) be falling back into a regular updating routine now...hopefully...please enjoy~! Oh! And a happy late Valentine's Day, I hope it was spent well ; )_

* * *

Chapter 31. Normal POV.

It was well into midnight when they came. In a deep sleep the people in the tents lay blissfully undisturbed. It started in whispers. Shadows, from the trees, stretching and clinging, like black sap, moving within the darkness. The only sound they made were soft wisps of wind, nearly unnoticeable. They crawled lithely, black, gangly limbs brushing over the earth, breathing words of a different world to each other, searching from the outskirts of the forest.

They stalked together, in groups of two or three, creating ice-cold drafts wherever they travelled.

That was what awoke Roderick. He never had been a deep sleeper, or one to prefer the cold, and he opened his eyes with distaste and annoyance. But his vision was blurry. Like he was on the edge of dream and reality. He tried to reach his arms up to rub them, but as a cool wind blew by, almost unnaturally slowly, he found he couldn't. In a slight panic, he tried again, then his feet, then his head. But they were heavy, and strangely tired, and he found his mind was the same. So he lay there, helpless, with a weight tugging him down, a fear in the back of his mind of what might've been happening.

Then, the others began to wake up as well, with the same deep weighty slumber on them. Their eyes were unclear and drooping, and their arms and legs were too heavy to move. Terror and question gripped them, as they fought to stay conscious, urging themselves to get up.

Then, they began to hear.

The slow, individual, movements and voices of the shadows manoeuvred around their tents, searching. They started entering. Gusts of ice-like wind, blowing the tent flaps back, easing into the make-shift sleeping chambers with languid motions, looking at every little detail, soaking and absorbing the warmth. But they left quickly, if nothing of their interest or goal was found. All that was left was a numb cold on the half-awake inhabitants.

But they stopped at Ikuto's tent. It was considerably larger, and perhaps more well cushioned and comfortable. Inside-when they had entered like they did tents before-it was obvious he was an object of importance, with more luxurious bedding, tangled around his sleeping, immobile self, and messily strew clothing with an expensive look to them.

The shadows looked at each other, and smiled. If shadows _could _smile, that is, and waited. They didn't have to wait very long. Not that the shadows were impatient creatures, they were. They waited decades to be released; they could wait longer if they had to. But what they were waiting for _was _impatient. And hungry.

She crawled to the clearing, long spider-limbs carrying herself quickly. She was followed by a small handful of more shadows, though these seemed slightly larger, and more tense.

At her arrival, the flurry of blackness went wild, trickling to her feet, begging her to let them show her what they've found. And, in an indescribable way, the thin, icy fog that seemed to surround her, her very presence and being seemed amused.

She followed them, with a slow speed, and stopped, suddenly, at the door of Ikuto's tent. Her long neck leaned forward, and her back bent down, as if to inspect the tent. But she only stayed like that for a brief second, before ripping open the tent door, tossing it savagely to the ground, and went in.

Her being seemed pleased now, seeing the blue-haired thief lying tensely in the sheets, as though he would shiver, but was to tired to do so. Ikuto _was_ tired. He couldn't will himself to move, he felt to stiff. He could sense her, though, as another spine-tingling chill ran down his body, and in a small panic, he felt his eyes open. If only a sliver.

What he saw, from the struggling blurs of his vision, was not something anybody would want to wake up to. At first, he had though he might've been blind, because all he saw was a pitch black darkness in front of him, and he felt his heart flutter in fear. Then, as his eyes adjusted, he found he could almost see through the shadow.

He could see the walls of the tent, wobbling slightly in the cold air, and wisps of movement outside of them. He strained to lift his arm up, to move and slip away from the shadows, but couldn't.

_Do not move._

He felt a wave of icy air pass over him, and his fingertips tingled, numbingly. The voice that had spoken was that of a young women who had seen to many dark things in her time. It bit at him harder than the breeze had, and he let out a small breath, seeing the air before him fog.

_Sleep, and this will be over soon enough. _It came again, and he found that he was hearing it in his mind, rather than through his ears. It might've been a pleasant enough voice, he thought, if it wasn't so cold, and he might've obliged, and lay still, if it wasn't for the tone she had used when she said 'over soon enough'.

It was full of hunger, and giddy excitement, something that unnerved him to no end. He tried to move his arm again, and the voice hissed.

_Behave, young Calothstine. _It sounded like a threat. Ikuto clenched his teeth (and was glad of the fact that he _could _move his jaw), and formed a fist with one of his hands. Though he wasn't sure if disobeying the creature was a good idea, nor how a clenched fist would help him if he couldn't even move the rest of his body, he felt the strangest surge of pride that he had overcome her, if only a little. The pride was short-lived.

The shadow, before him, moved. It crouched down, with painfully slow movement, spider-y limbs folding down beneath her, and she moved so her face was level with his. Her face was black, completely spotless, with no dimension, and barely a solid structure, but, as though she was doing this for the first time in many ages, her eyes opened.

It started out like slits, and a dull, yellow, light peaked in through the dark. But they widened, gradually, until both eyes opened fully, revealing large, almond shapes. She had no pupil, nor iris. It was just a solid light.

She smiled.

The shadows of her face rippled back, like clay drying and peeling off. The same light as her eyes shone through her black teeth, which were more like strings of sap than anything.

Ikuto felt his breath catch, when she reach up with one of her impossible long arms, and dragged her hand over his head, petting him as though a mother would to pacify a child.

_Such a pretty thing. Such a shame. _She cooed, her finger travelling in between his hair. Ikuto shivered, and the creature's cheshire smile widened, taking up half of her face, smugly.

_So pretty, so pretty. Sleep now, and restrain yourself no more._

He struggled with her words, and fought to keep his eyes open, but just as the words left her mouth, he felt them closing on their own accord, leaving nothing but the darkness surrounding him.

Nothing but the darkness, and the wide smile of his captor.


End file.
